When You Least Expect It
by Marshall the Fox
Summary: When Detective Blaze finally catches Eggman, she has to protect a witness untill his trial so Eggman can be put to death. But what happens when she soon has feelings for the witness... BlazexOC Rated M for: Language, Violence, Sexual Themes, Sexual Conten
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**2022, May 22, 2:43 P.M**

**Blaze POV**

"We there yet?" I asked as we drove under a freeway under pass.

"Yeah, we actually are." Said my partner, Detective Sonic.

I am Detective Blaze of M.V.U, AKA "Mobiun Victim Unit". A special branch of the police force that handles investigations and crimes involving Mobiuns, or anyone that isn't human. We are only allowed to handle case with Mobiuns, however, if the case involves humans, then we and the other human Units, collaborate on it.

My partner, Sonic, was a blue hedgehog with green emerald eyes. He was a fast one, but sometimes get a little too cocky when it comes to cases. He is a good detective, but needs to listen instead of talk.

"What is the case this time?" he asked as we got out of the car. We were investigating a murder case of a echidna. The crime scene had other police officers and investigators there. We were called in because me and my partner solve the cases the best and fastest. Actually me and my other partners in M.V.U solve them quickly too.

"Murder of a echidna, his name is Michael West, 36 years old." I responded as I held up the case file. We had to look at the crime scene to see for any clues about the murder's aware bouts.

"Damn, that is somewhat young." Said Sonic as we went to the medical practitioner, Dr. Amy Rose. A pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes. She always had an upbeat mood, even when we are on a case.

"So doc, what happened to the victim?" I asked as sonic went to lift the cover off of him.

"Front part of his face was bashed in; it was with this metal pipe." Said Dr. Amy as she showed me a pipe in a plastic bag. I held it and it was heavy, I'm surprised she lifted it up without signs of effort.

"Poor bastard," said Sonic as he looked at the victim.

"Any thing else?" I asked as I gave her back the pipe.

"Multiple bruises and scars on the upper body and the back of his head. The scars were caused by a meat cleaver, who ever did this wanted him feel it."

"Fuck, man." Said Sonic as he listened, he wasn't used to these kind of cases so he was uncomfortable when he heard the details of it. He usually handled assault and hit and run cases, and stuff like that. I, however, was used to this kind of stuff.

"Well cover your ears blue, it gets worse. He also has 3 fingers missing and everything below his left knee is gone." Continued Dr. Amy.

"Stop talking about it, I don't want to hear anymore." Said Sonic as his face was a little green. He really hated working murder cases.

"Well leave then, I'm not forcing you to stay and hear." I said to him.

"Well you are actually." He said back to me.

I gave him a glare and he stood back and he said, "Sorry, but you actually are forcing me to stay ."

"Anything clues you have about the suspect?" I asked as I turned back to Amy, ignoring Sonic's remark.

"Just one." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with a claw in it.

"It's a hedgehog claw, looks like our boy put up a fight before he got his face beat in." said Amy.

"Ok, ill wait in the car. I don't want to hear anymore." Said Sonic as he left us. When he started to hear gruesome details about a case he would leave to the car.

"Bye," said Amy and I as he left.

"You guys going to do a DNA test on the claw?" I asked.

"Yup, when we get back to the lab. Its going to be the first thing I do." Replied Amy.

"Good, because I want this day to be over. I heard there is a Law and Order marathon on, and I don't want to mi-"

"YOU STOP!"

Me and Amy turned around and we saw Sonic chasing after someone.

"I got to take this." I said as I ran with Sonic.

The person that Sonic was chasing looked to be a echidna, he had yellow fur and wore a jacket.

"I saw the fucker pull out a gun on me, he pulled the trigger but it jammed." Said Sonic as he ran. He doesn't get tired when he runs, he can run for hours and not sweat a little bit. He is also fast so it was hard for me to catch up with him.

We chased him down till we reached an alley; he stopped just before he reached the wall.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS WEAR WE CAN SEE THEM!" I yelled as he turned towards us.

Our guns were drawn, I had a M9, and Sonic always carried a Colt.45. The suspect looked at us, but didn't do anything. I grabbed my walkie talkie and said, "This is Detective Blaze of M.V.U, we have a suspect that pulled out a gun on us at the crime scene, we are at the corner of Bridgestone and Galloway."

"WE SAID PUT THEM UP!" yelled Sonic as the suspect backed away until his back reached the wall.

We stared at him, and he stared at us, he didn't put up his hands. He quickly put his hand inside his coat, but I quickly shot him in the left leg.

"AGH!" he screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Shots fired, suspect down." I said back into the radio.

Me and Sonic went to the fallen echidna and took off his coat, we found a fully loaded G18 with fully automatic firing in his pocket.

He grabbed his leg and said, "You stupid bitch! You shot me!"

I picked him up and said, "Well this bitch wouldn't have to shoot you if you put your hands up."

Sonic then read his rights, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

**4:18, M.V.U HQ**

"Why were you at the crime scene?" asked Sonic to the suspect.

The suspect was Darren the Echidna, he was a the average street thug, from what we pulled up from his rap sheet. It was surprising to see him do something like this.

"You want to know why? Cause I wanted to make sure that snitch Michael is dead." He replied back to him.

"So you killed him?" I said as I sat across from him, the only thing between us other than Sonic, was the metal table.

He slammed his hands on the table and said, "Yeah I killed him, because he got my brother thrown in jail. Snitches get stitches. Bitch."

Sonic then grabbed him by his hair and said, "You say sorry to her right now, or you will be losing more than a claw!"

I quickly got up and separated them and told Sonic, "Its ok, I'm used to this kind of bullshit." I was actually. I have been called a lot of names in my line of work.

He breathed in and out and said, "All right."

I sat back down at my chair and said, "Well thanks to you, we have a confession. I hope you like electro therapy." I said as I brought out a tape that I hid under the table. Killing another being in this country brings the death penalty. But if a human kills a Mobiun, and vice-versa, the death penalty is much worse. It can range from stoning, drowned, gang-like beat down, etc.

His face went into shock and said, "No, NO!"

He started to cry and said, "Look I'm sorry, give me another chance!"

Sonic nodded his head no and said, "Should've thought about that before. You know the punishments for murder."

Our friend and police officer, Sergeant Knuckles, came in to take the echidna. Knuckles was a red echidna with purple eyes and a over sized build. He was one of the strongest members of M.V.U, he can be stupid at times, but he makes up for it in his strength and handiness.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed Darren. Darren then started to kick and scream as he was dragged out. He started to scream, "YOU STUPID BITCH! ITS ALL YOUR FAUGHT! YOU AND YOUR BASTARD PARTNER! ROT IN HELL!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Knuckles as he landed a right hook across Darren's nose. Darren was no knocked out cold.

"Kid needed to shut the fuck up for a bit." Mumbled Knuckles as he dragged him out to a holding cell.

Me and Sonic then left the interrogation room, he said to me, "Another bust, another day."

I smiled and said, "Yup, but you need to get used to working murder cases." I told him.

"That is because you have worked this gig for about 10 years. I only been working here for 1 year." He said back to me.

I was the oldest one to be working as a detective, 29. That may seem young, but no one likes to be the detective here. I actually like the job, and so do my friends. I may be the oldest detective, but the oldest one to work at M.V.U is probably Espio, who is around 54 years old now. He is a purple chameleon, quiet and nice. He is always seen meditating when he is not working on a case with us.

"Nice bust." Said Silver, a Silver looking hedgehog with yellow eyes, like mine. He was my boyfriend for a bit, until he cheated on me with some girl named Nicole. We are friends, but we don't talk a lot anymore. I don't hate him, its just that I don't trust him anymore. He is also a detective, same age in years as me, but a few months younger. He is nice, but a bit naïve at times.

"Thanks, you guys work any cases today?" I asked. His partner is charmy, a young bee.

"No, Charmy called in sick today, leaving me with all this damn paper work." He said as he showed me a folder with a huge stack of paper inside of it.

"When he gets back I am going to dump what ever shit I didn't finish." He said as he put the stack on his desk.

I laughed a bit and said, "K then, see you later."

I walked back to my desk and drank a little bit of water. Coffee doesn't work with me, especially the kind they serve at the office. Tastes bitter most of the time. Coffee doesn't work with me good because I am a pyrokinetic, meaning I control fire. When I drink coffee my powers get a little haywire. Doesn't happen with soda, I don't know why. Probably the cream in the coffee.

"Hey Blaze!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I looked back and saw my good friend, Miles "Tails" Prower. He was a young fox, about 23, with 2 Tails and yellow fur.

"Hey Tails, how is it going?"I asked back with a smile. When ever I see him it is always brings a smile to my face. Probably because he always peppy all the time.

"Blaze I got something big! I got a way to intercept cell phone signals, without hacking into them!" he said. He was been working on that kind of stuff for a long time. I got up and said, "Nice! When can we use it?"

"When the board authorizes us to do so. Its still in its beta stages, but it has potential." He said back to me with a smile.

"BLAZE! BLAZE!" I heard Sonic shout for me as he ran up the stairs.

"What?!" I said quickly as I looked at him, he never calls my name that loudly unless it's a emergency.

He looked at me with a smile and said, "They caught Dr. Eggman…"

* * *

I am attemting to do more "serious" writing, so bare with me on this one. Leave a review to tell me what you think of it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**3:53 at the city park… (Just before they took Darren in for interrogation)**

** Unknown POV**

Walking down the sidewalk near the park, I was enjoying the scenery around here. I just moved here about 2 weeks ago, and I enjoy it here. Nice people, good shops, and good nightlife. I entered the park to see what it has in store for me. The trees were redwood, they remind me of California, my home state. Although I never lived near the forest, I would always see redwoods when I went upstate in the summer. I walked around and there wasn't a lot of people here. I got suspicious, people are always at the park, especially in the city. I walked around the center of the park near the fountain. It was a marble fountain with angels spitting out water into the little pool of water on the bottom. I walked backwards, enjoying the view of it until I hit a rail and fell backwards.

I tumbled and rolled in the leaves, nearly hitting a tree, until I came to a stop.

"Dang, I need to watch where I am going." I said as I looked up. I was about 30 feet from where I fell. I'm surprised I didn't break anything on the fall down here. I wiped off the leaves off my jacket and pants. I checked my fur to see if there was anything in it. Nothing was in it. I work hard to keep my fur in good condition.

"How do I get back up there?" I said as I looked up. I think I can walk around till I find someone or something to help me. I walked around the side of the hill, nearly falling over a log and stepping on a little frog.

I walked till I found a stone tunnel. It didn't have a proper road to lead into it, it just had dirt. My curiosity wanted me to enter, so I did. I walked in and I saw the exit. Just more trees and what I think is forest. I walked out and looked around.

"Damn, I need to find a way out of here soon. Ill call for help if I don't in the next 20 or so minutes." I said as I walked more. I wanted to leave, but at the same time I wanted to stay, the scenery was so breath taking.

"NO PLEASE!" I heard someone yell from the forest. I ran inside of it to find a small circle field with 3 people in it. I quickly hid behind the log and listened to see what is happening. I was scared so I brought out my phone and waited to call 911 incase something happened.

The 3 figures were a fat, bald human wearing a red jacket and black pants, the other being a yellow weasel being carried by a black hedgehog wearing a mask.

"Please, ill pay you back your money, just give me 1 more day!" pleaded the weasel as the hedgehog pushed him to the floor.

"I told you crack corn, not to use my money for drugs, and you do that right after I tell you not to." Said the human.

"I'm sorry, please I will do anything to pay you back, Dr. Eggman!" said the weasel again.

Eggman… I guess that is the human's name then.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" said the hedgehog as he bashed the weasel's face with his foot, making his tooth fall out and blood splatter on the floor behind him.

"Thank you Shadow." Said Eggman to the hedgehog, I guess his name is Shadow then.

I kept on watching in shock, I was scared to call in fear that they would see me.

"I told you time after time, pay me back the week after I loan you money, now you pay the price." Said Eggman as he pulled a gun from his side.

"Let me do it sir, I will enjoy splattering his brains on the floor!" said Shadow in joy.

"No… let me do it. You always kill them, let me get a chance." Said Eggman as he put the gun to Crack corn's head.

"Sir, before I die, can I say something?" said Crack Corn as he cried a bit.

"Make it quick." Said Eggman in a frustrated voice.

"FUCK Y-"

BANG!

His brains splattered all over the grown behind him, a bullet hole was in his head as he fell to his knees, his eyes rolled up, and he fell into the dirt, his face sinking into it like sand.

I quickly took out my phone and called 911.

"911, whats your emergency?" said the operator.

"Yes, I am at the park, well in the woods of it, and I saw a human kill a weasel before my eyes." I said quickly in a hushed voice.

"We already got police headed there sir, stay calm and describe the human." Said the operator.

I looked up from the log and say them still there, laughing at the weasel.

"The human is fat and bald, he has a red jacket and black pants. He is also with a black hedgehog, he is wearing a black mask."

I stepped back a little but I stepped on a twig.

SNAP!

"You hear that?" asked Eggman as he turned around to see me.

"GET HIM!" yelled Eggman as he pointed at me, Shadow then ran to me as I ran up a steep hill.

"THEY SAW ME!" I yelled into my phone before dropping it.

I ran up the hill, kicking up dirt and leaves into the hedgehog as he was right behind me, I heard him spit and wipe off the muck. I quickly climbed up till I got on even ground, then I ran straight ahead, I heard the hedgehog sprinting after me. He leaped and grabbed my leg, I then fell on the ground hard. I looked behind me and he pulled out a Five-Seven and aimed it at me. I quickly kicked him in his nose with the foot he didn't have, I heard his nose break and blood splatter on the dirt.

"FUCKER!" he screamed as I got up and ran. I then found a open street, with cop cars surrounding me and him.

"FREEZE!" yelled one of the cops.

"I'M INNOCENT, I CALLED YOU GUYS!" I yelled in fear as their guns were drawn, the lights from the sirens blinded me for a second, even in day its still bright.

"ON THE FLOOR! BOTH OF YOU!" yelled the cop again. I quickly got on the floor in spread eagle, Shadow then took off in a flash of light.

"DAMN IT!" yelled one of the cops as he came to handcuff me. I heard Eggman run down the tunnel, knocking into the officer, making both of them fall down.

"IS THAT EGGMAN?!" yelled one of the cops.

"ITS IS! GET HIM BEFORE HE ESCAPES!" said another cop as 12 of them dog pile Eggman, handcuffs drawn.

The cop that was knocked down helped me up and he said, "You called 911?"

I was in shock from what just happened, so I just nodded.

"You sir, have caught one of the biggest criminals in history…"


	3. Chapter 3

sorry about the plot jump, but i wanted to get it out of the way, well enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**4:21 M.V.U HQ**

**Blaze POV**

My eyes went wide. Dr. Eggman is one of the biggest criminals in history, figuratively and literally. He has a rap sheet as long as floating island, he has scammed so many innocent humans and Mobiuns out of business and out of homes. He has counterfeited so much money, it made the economy go into another great depression. He has sold weapons to rebels in Afghanistan, and to the Black Arms. He gave G.U.N wrong info on enemy whereabouts, he has stolen from so many people. But with all the long list of crimes, he still will not get the death penalty.

"THEY FINALLY GOT THE FAT FUCK!?" I screamed, making the people around us look at me like I'm crazy.

"Yup, and a witness saw him commit a murder." Said Sonic, if he committed a murder, then he will get the death penalty.

"Where is the witness?" I asked in my normal voice.

"Down stairs, he is in the holding room, while Eggman is in the city jail. He was put in the cell that is way down below the earth, where not even dinosaur bones can be found." Said Sonic. The city built that cell as soon as they found out about Eggman and his crimes. It cost about 1 billion dollars, but hopefully it was worth it.

Espio then came out of his office with a grin on his face, he looked at us and said ,"They have finally caught the bastard Eggman!"

All of our fellow officers cheered and hugged each other, some of them have been affected by Eggman too.

Espio then raised his hand, motioning us to get quiet. He then said, "And we have a witness that has seen Eggman commit murder. We now have to wait until trial to hear about his sentencing. Continue on with your day."

Espio then walked back to his office, while the rest of us cheered for a bit more, but went back to work. Silver and Tails then walked up stairs holding up some files.

"The witness is down stairs, he is a bit shaken up." Said Tails as he put the files on the table next to me.

"What do we know about him?" I asked as I grabbed the files and looked inside.

"I looked him up a bit and his name is 'Marshall Jerimiah Mathers', 19 years old. He moved here about 2 weeks ago. He works as a factory technician. Hell of a way to start to live here." Said Silver as he grabbed the files back from me.

"And what is amazing about him, he has absolute no criminal record. He is cleaner than baby wipes." Said Tails.

"What else do you know about the witness?" asked Sonic as he sat down on a chair.

"He was born in some town called 'Delano' in California. The town is literally California's version of Detroit, except it was big in agriculture, and replace the white people with Latinos and Pilipinos, and minus the African Americans." Said Silver in one breath.

"Did anyone talk to him about the murder Eggman did?" I asked, I was curious about what he looked like, and I wanted to talk to him, I want to meet the man who put away Eggman to death.

"No one has, not yet." Said Tails.

"Ill take to him." I said as I got up.

"Which room is he in?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"The interrogation room." Said Silver.

I walked down to the room and looked through the one way mirror. I saw a brown fox with hazel eyes, sitting on a chair, holding a cup of water. He was visibly shaking. I walked in and said "hello."

He jumped a bit but calmed down and said, "Hello, who are you?"

His hazel eyes, they just sparkled, I didn't say anything for a second then I said, "I am Detective Blaze of M.V.U, I came to ask you some questions."

I then sat down next to him, he calmed down a bit and breathed in and out slowly.

"What questions do you want to ask?" he said in a calm voice, he was now relaxed, he stopped shaking.

"Just that, what did you see when at the murder?" I asked him. He then looked at me, his hazel eyes were just, so…

DAMN IT BLAZE! SNAP OUT OF IT! Focus on the case. I don't know why, but when I stare into his eyes I feel, a spark.

"Well, I was walking in the park…"

**1 story later…**

"and now I am here." He said, waking me up from my trance. I wasn't listening, good thing I recorded it.

"Ok, got it. Thank you for your corporation Mr. Mathers, we will tell you when you have to appear in court to testify." I said with a smile as I got up.

He got up too and followed me out to the lobby. Espio was there with a smile on his face, he said, "Mr. Mathers, the trial is scheduled next week."

YES! I hope the fat fuck gets what he deserves.

"Good to know." Said Marshall as he walked out. He then turned around and said, "Sir if I may ask, but why is there a bunch of people outside saying 'Snitches get stitches'?"

"WHAT!?" me and Espio said at the same time. This damn group, called "Rat Sniffers", hunt down and intimidate informers and witnesses. They have beaten and once killed a informant. I am scared what they will do when they know that Marshall snitched on Eggman.

"These fucking…" said Espio as he put his hands on his head, he walked around in frustration.

"Marshall get over here." I said and he did.

"Look son, we are going to have a Detective stay with you until the trail, these Rat Sniffers don't like witnesses." Said Espio.

Marshall then had fear in his face and said, "Please, I don't care who it is, I don't want to be killed or hurt." He started to shake again; I patted his back trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry kid, I got ya." Said Sonic as he walked in front of him.

"Thank you. Its uh, um… Detective Sonic, right?" asked Marshall.

"Yes, now follow me, I will take you home. I will stay with you till trial…"

**9:43 pm Blazes house…**

"So we finally got Eggman." Said Amy. Me and her were talking over Skype.

"Yup, trial is in 1 week." I replied as I carried my laptop to my bed. I was ready to sleep today. I was already in my pajamas.

I remembered something, "Hey Amy, remember that hedgehog claw from the crime scene, who did it belong to?"

Amy then thought for a moment and said, "Its was the murder's brother's claw. He was a hedgehog, supposed to leave a mark or something."

"Well I have to go to bed, see you tomorrow." I said as I yawned.

"See you tomorrow too." Said Amy as I closed my laptop.

I fell back on my bed, thinking about Marshall. He seems nice and is cute, but he is probably a mess from seeing someone get killed. I hope he is ok. Knowing Sonic he is still alive and well, if he is that protective of me, I imagine how protective he is of someone as important as Marshall.

I slowly began to close my eyes, trying to sleep. I was rudely interrupted by a phone call.

"Who the fuck is calling now!" I said in a frustrated voice as I picked up the phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Blaze!" yelled Silver.

I quickly got up and said, "What's wrong Silver!?"

"There was a drive-by at Marshall's house, and Sonic has been hit…"

**10:00 PM Mobius Hospital…**

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled as I grabbed Marshall and pushed him against the wall.

"How is it my fault?" he said as he began to sniffle.

Sonic was hit in the chest, but the doctors think he is going to survive. We were at the hospital, I was furious at Marshall, because if it wasn't for him, Sonic wouldn't be in the E.R. Marshall had a white shirt on and it has Sonic's blood on it.

"Please I'm sorry! I didn't know they would do a drive-by on me!" said Marshall as he started to cry.

"GET OFF OF HIM BLAZE!" yelled Silver and Amy as they pulled me off of Marshall.

I was furious. Words can describe how mad I am now. Sonic could've been killed.

"I'm sorry…" said Marshall as he slowly slid to the floor, crying. Amy then went to comfort him, she hugged him close.

"BLAZE! GET HERE NOW!" yelled Espio down the hall.

I stormed over to where he is and said, "WHAT?!"

"TAKE A FUCKING CHILL PILL AND LISTEN!" he yelled back at me.

I took a deep breath, when I am mad and when I breath out, fire comes out of my mouth.

"Ok I am calm." I said.

"Look, the D.A called and they said that Eggman's trial has been moved to 3 months from now."

WHAT!?

I got mad again.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY THINKING!?" I yelled back at Espio.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" he yelled again back at me.

"Look, they have a bunch of POWs from Afghanistan and they are 'more important' than Eggman." Said Espio, he made the quotation mark motion when he said, "More important."

I understand it.

"I understand, but what about Marshall?" I asked.

"You have to stay with him. The government is going to fund your stays around these states, you will have to be constantly moving around. You two will leave tomorrow at 11 am." Said Espio.

At least I can apologize to Marshall about yelling at him…

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, sorry for the plot jump. as long as 1 person likes my stories i will keep on writing. leave a review, i love and want feedback.**

**P.S: sorry if it gets confusing at times, if you dont have a account, please make one so you can PM me any questions.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!  
TAIL BUMP!  
*Tail bump***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**May 23, 8:52 AM**

**Unknown POV**

"WE ARE IN DEEP SHIT NOW!" yelled Fang as he threw a chair at the wall.

Me, Shadow, and Rouge, were called into Fang's office for a meeting.

"Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?!" yelled Fang towards Shadow.

"If I was going to kill him, I wanted to have fun doing it." said Shadow in a calm voice.

"Its all your fucking fault that Eggman is in holding now, and he is going to get the death penalty!" said Fang again.

"That witness, if we kill him, then Eggman wont face death!" said Rouge, all of a sudden.

"Yeah, but he will still be in jail forever for the other crimes." Said Fang.

"That is why, when we kill the witness, we break Eggman out of jail." Replied Rouge.

"It can work…" said Fang as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"But we don't know where he is." Said Shadow.

"That is why Rouge needs to go to M.V.U and steal the files on the witness." Said Fang.

Rouge nodded her head, then Shadow said, "OK, but when she does that, we wont know where the witness is at. The files never reveal the location."

"That is why we fucking look around, he probably hasn't gotten far." Said Fang.

"Especially if we got him in the drive-by, if he is hit, then he isn't far from us." Said Fang.

He sent Shadow and Rouge to do a drive by at the witness's house.

"Is he hit?" asked Fang. Rouge and Shadow looked at each other and rubbed the back of their heads.

"IS HE!?" screamed Fang again.

"No." said Rouge in a low voice.

"YOU GUYS ALWAYS HIT YOUR MARK ON THAT! THE ONE TIME IT IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT, YOU TWO FUCK IT UP!" screamed Fang.

"Fuck you, we had other things on our mind!" said Rouge, as her and Shadow looked at each other again.

"I told you, not while on the job!" said Shadow under his breath.

Rouge then hugged him and said, "Come on, you are the ultimate life form, and so irresistible."

"Get a room." I said at last. Fucking love birds, need to keep that shit at home.

"When we know were he is, someone will have to go kill him." Said Fang.

"I will." I said. I am expert at assassination. I always get my man.

"It's final then. Good day. And Rouge, steal the files by tonight…"

**2: 35 PM, on a highway…**

**Blaze POV**

Me and Marshall were in the car, he hasn't talked since we left. He is probably scared of me since what happened yesterday. I was driving for about 4 hours, nonstop, the boredom of this is killing me. Espio ordered us, since staying in one place is too risky, we have to jump from hotel and hotel to stay in hiding.

Marshall had his head turned away, looking outside the car window, into the fields. Where the hell are we anyway?

The silence in the car was unbearable, I had to say something.

"Sorry about yesterday." I finally said.

"Its ok, you were scared for Sonic and took the anger out of me." Said Marshall without looking at me.

"I know, and I really am sorry. Will you forgive me?" I asked him. He turned around at me and said, "Yeah I forgive you."

I smiled a bit and said, "When we get to a place to stay, I will tell you how this is going to work."

"Got it." he said.

As I was driving, I noticed he was facing forward, looking at the road. There was no cars to be seen, we saw one for every few minutes, but still.

"Any clue where we are?" I asked him.

"Fields and a somewhat empty highway, probably south." He said while still looking forward.

I was amazed he can make a guess like that with just looking.

"How can you tell?" I asked in curiosity.

"I lived in agriculture areas, so I know what is what. Also its getting hotter when we keep on driving, either the day is getting hotter, or we are really in the south." He told me.

**7:27 PM**

**Some hotel room…**

The room was nice, 2 queen beds, a small TV, a bathroom, and a kitchen.

"Marshall, I need to tell how this goes." I said as I put my suitcase down. I needed to tell him this so he can live.

I sat down on one bed, and sat across from me.

"We are going to have go to hotel to hotel, staying one place is too risky. You cannot leave or go anywhere without me. Don't talk to anyone, don't make unwanted attention to yourself, and don't respond to your first name in public." I told him. He listened and said, "Got it, but why do we have to jump to hotel to hotel?"

I really didn't know why.

"I don't know, probably because they will be searching for you in one area." I said to him…

**8:07 PM**

I was already in my pajamas, laying in my bed. I was tired of driving for so long. Marshall was laying in his bed too, already in sleeping wear. I looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. I want to put Eggman to death, but I have to protect Marshall.

I decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"So Marshall tell me about yourself." I said as I got on my side to face him. He did the same and said, "Well not much about me, I was raised in Delano California, had good parents. Did well in school. Moved out about a month ago, and lived in the city for about 2 weeks, and here I am." He said to me.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"Tell me about you first, then I will talk more." He said with a small smile.

"Well I am 29 years old, I work at M.V.U, college graduate and graduated from M.V.U, training when I was 19. I had a good life, I was rich, had many friends. Some of them are still with me at work." I said to him.

"Now your turn." I said back to him with a smile.

This was getting fun.

He then laid down on his back and said, "Well, I wasn't the coolest kid when I was young. I was weird, and shy. I was good at games, well old ones. I was picked on for a bit, I changed schools once. The few things that kept me happy were writing stories. (A/N: Ahem!) I didn't have a lot of friends, I wasn't good a sports. And this was the longest I ever talked to a girl."

Wow, he seems so nice, and still all that happened. Was I really the first girl who talked to him this long?

"By the way, you like your 20, not 29." He said, making me blush a bit.

"Thank you." I said to him. No one has complemented me on my looks before. I looked at him and I couldn't help but stare at his hazel eyes. Just so…

BLAZE SNAP OUT OF IT! You are here to protect him, not to get in a relationship with him.

But when I stare into his eyes, I can feel a spark, like something pulling us together, a feeling I haven't had in a long time, since Silver cheated on me.

I then remembered something, "Excuse me Marshall, I have to call Amy to tell her how I am doing." I said as I brought out my laptop."

"go ahead, but keep quiet please, I want to sleep." He said as he got under his covers.

I logged into Skype and waited for Amy.

"Hey Blaze!" she greeted me, she was in night wear too.

"Hey Amy! Why is happening in the city?" I asked.

"Not much, Sonic is already out of the hospital, just needs to rest for a bit. How is it with you and Marshall?" she asked.

Sonic wasn't on my mind for the whole day, I was kinda busy thinking about…

FUCK IT! BLAZE STOP THINKING ABOUT THE WITTNESS! HE IS 10 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!

I snapped out of my thought and said, "Good, we finally found a hotel room. He is sleeping now." I said to her as she yawned.

"Well don't want to keep him up. See you tomorrow." She said as she logged out.

I did the same. I got under my covers and slept. I was exhausted from driving around so much. But since I meet Marshall, I feel happy. I feel as if something is pulling me towards him. As if I need to be with him…

* * *

ohh, suppresed romantic feelings. Leave a review and tell me who you think whose POV was in the room with shadow, rouge, and fang.

HINT: its a girl and its not a OC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**11:32 PM Unknown location…**

**Shadow POV**

"Thank you Rouge." Said Fang as he took the files from Rouge. Rouge woke me and Fang up to tell us about the files.

"Hmm." Said Fang as he read it.

"You stole them real quick." I told Rouge as she hugged me.

"Yup, I will get anything done quickly if it means if I can back in bed with you." She said as she kissed me. We fuck like jack rabbits at times. God I love this woman.

"Looks like the fuckers name is 'Marshall Jerimiah Mathers'. Do we have any idea where he is?" he said as he gave me the files. I looked inside and it was the same fox who saw Eggman kill Crack Corn. Fucker broke my nose, good thing I heal quickly.

"I looked around a bit more and it seems that instead of staying in once place, him and some other detective are going to move to hotel to hotel." Said Rouge.

"Tomorrow we will look for him. Tonight we will rest. You are dismissed." Said Fang as he went to his room. Me and Rouge looked at each other and knew what we can do. We ran to our room and immediately started to make out.

"I know its been a day, but I miss you so much." She said as she put her hands on my belt.

"I know." I said as I slowly undid her pants…

**May 24, 8:32 am** **Hotel room…**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up with the covers on me. I saw Marshall was still asleep, his hair a mess. He looks so cute and…

DAMN IT! Stay focused Blaze, just need to protect him.

I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess. I combed it slowly. My yellow eyes seem to sparkle the longer I look in the mirror. After I was done combing my hair, I took off my clothes and took a shower. Good thing I packed personal cleaning shampoos and body wash. I hope they are taking good care of my home.

After I got out I looked in the mirror, I looked at my naked body. It was good for a 29 year old. I guess I do look like I am 21. I got in my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Marshall was stretching, he must have got up right now.

"Hey Detective Blaze." He said as he popped his back.

"Hey Marshall, and you can call me Blaze." I told him. I got kind of tired of people calling me "Detective Blaze."

"K, what are we going to do today?" he asked as he sat on the bed, but something was off. The blankets were over his lap. Must be morning, uh, wood.

I didn't know what we were going to do today, if we went into town we had to change Marshall in someway.

"I don't know. But how do you feel about changing your fur color?" I said. His hazel eyes went wide and said, "I don't know, I always liked my brown color. Will I have too?"

"Yes you can, and I will let you choose." I told him with a smile. He then had a smile on his face and said, "Sure, I will do it."

**10:38 AM**

"You almost done?" I asked as I leaned on the wall next to the bathroom. We went to the nearest store and bought a couple of fur dyes. He has been in there for about 30 minutes.

"Almost, give me a second." He said as I heard the water stop. He then walked out in a white t-shirt and kaki cargo shorts. His fur was a nice shiny golden color. It was just so, beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at it. It glistened off the light that came in the room through the window.

"Does it look good?" he asked as he looked at me. I didn't respond, it was just too beautiful to stop staring at it.

"Its awful." He said as he hung his head low in a quiet voice. I snapped out of my trance and said, "NO! its perfect. In fact, you look handsome in it." I put my hand on his shoulder and he lifted his head. He was blushing a bit and said, "Really?"

"Really." I said as I took my hand off his shoulder.

"You're the first girl who ever told me that I was handsome." He said as he walked to the window. I was really the first girl to call him that? I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with him, he is nice and cute.

"You, uh, don't look bad yourself." He said as he turned his head halfway to me. He sounded nervous when he said it, like he never said it before. I felt my face get red and bit and said, "Thank you."

"So I can finally go around town now?" he said while looking outside.

"Yup, but I need to stay with you for all the time." I told him as I sat on my bed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Probably just walk around town, see what the town's people are like." He said…

**11:32 AM unknown location…**

**Fang POV**

"Wake up guys." I said as I knocked at Shadow's door. I needed to show them the detective that is with Marshall. The detective that is with him is a purple cat named "Blaze". A cute thing, unfortunately if she gets in the way she might get killed.

"What the fuck you want Fang." Said Shadow as he opened the door, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"Read up about this detective. She is with Marshall, the more you know the better." I told him as I gave him the file.

"Sure, I will lat-"

"SHADOW GET OVER HERE NOW! I AM NOT DONE YET!" yelled Rouge.

God, I swear these two need to stop fucking and do something else. But they are one of best in this group, I cant lose them.

"Duty calls." Said Shadow. I quickly looked down and said, "Put a silencer on your gun if you want to be safe."

He then looked down and said, "Fuck you." In a jokingly tone as he closed the door.

"NO THANKS I AM NOT A FAG LIKE YOU!" I yelled as I walked away…

* * *

Well, that is done. and no Fang didn't use Fag like how marshall uses it. and to answer any questions about why I made blaze 29, its because I wanted to make her a age that said "Youth" and "Experience", and 29 screamed in my mind. leave a review to suggest what kind of problems Blaze and Marshall could face. I already have ideas, but more wouldn't hurt.

and one more thing, leave a review telling me what you think about Marshall's new Fur color.

TAIL BUMP!

*Tail bump*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**9:43 pm**

**Shadow's POV**

I was looking at the files that Fang gave me. Mainly the detectives files, her name was Blaze. A purple cat, but she seems so familiar, I cant put my finger on it. She had a impressive history of busts, most of them she caught the suspect within a week or so. She also had a partner, "Detective Sonic" I knew him, we were rivals in high school, but fuck it, I will remember the times we had later. I looked deeper in the files and it turns out that they will be going to hotel to hotel while awaiting Eggman's trial. 3 months from now, I think.

The witness, damn I should've shot him when I had the chance. The fucker is going to pay for putting Eggman in jail. If only Crack Corn paid his money, none of this would've happened.

"Shadow, come back to bed." I heard Rouge say as she yawned. It was kind of late so I turned off my desk light and got into bed with her.

"Tomorrow we go looking for them." I told her as we held each other under the covers.

"I thought the new girl was going after him?" said Rouge.

I forgot about her, I even forgot her name. Fuck it, I will ask Fang if we can work together.

"Ill see if we can work together." I told as I slowly closed my eyes.

**1 week later at some hotel in West Virginia…**

**Blaze POV**

**5:32 pm**

While I was watching TV, I glanced at Marshall... He was looking up at the ceiling, as if he was thinking about something. He still had his fur in a blonde color. He started to look like Tails, minus the blue eyes. I even called him Tails once. Now I admit, I always had thought Tails was cute, but seeing Marshall like this, is just so…

"Um, Blaze?" he said, making me break out of thought.

"What?" I askedfaced him.

"Since you have been protecting me for about a week or so, I thought it would be nice if I uh…" he stopped mid-sentence as if he was trying to find the right words.

"If we can go get dinner, as friends." He was able to say quickly. He blushed a bit as he said it.

Maybe some dinner would be nice, we have had nothing but microwavable food that we buy at grocery stores for food. It was getting kind of boring cooking basically the same thing over and over again.

"Sure, just let me get dressed." I said as I got off the bed and went to my suitcase…

**6:10 pm**

**Marshall's POV**

I was sitting on my bed as I put on my black dress jacket. I wore black dress shoes (which had pads in them making them comfy), black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and my jacket. I also wore my black Adidas watch. I had it since I was 11 years old and it STILL fits me and works. I always carry at least one pair of nice clothes on me when I go somewhere. I was fumbling around with my tie, I didn't know how to tie one. But I was going to see if I really needed it or not. I looked in the mirror that the hotel room had above the bed, and I was looking pretty good. I still miss my brown fur, but if I want to live I have to stay blonde. I kind of look like that officer at M.V.U. What was his name? Oh, yeah, it was Tails. I remember called me Tails once a few days ago. Good thing I have hazel eyes so people can tell the difference when I get back after the trial.

"I'm ready!" I heard blaze say as she got out of the bathroom. I looked at her and she wore a beautiful purple dress, (to see the dress look at the cover picture of the story). The dress hugged her body in a way that I can see her figure. It was… arousing. She looked like a angel. I don't know why but when I first saw her in the M.V.U HQ, I felt a weird sensation, like as if, I already loved her. I don't know why, but every time I see her, it gets a little stronger.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she said as she put her hands on her hips. I quickly got out of my trance and said, "Cause you look nice in that dress."

"Thank you." She said as she went into her purse.

"Can you help me with this tie?" I asked as I held up my red tie that I was going to wear.

"Sure, pop up your collar and let me put it on for you." She said as I got up off the bed and she walked towards me. I popped up my collar and she got the tie. She put over my neck and began to tie it. She looked so beautiful up close, and she was this close to my face! I looked into her yellow eyes as she tied it. She finally put it through the final loop and said, "There you go! All set."

"Thank you." I said as I looked down at my red tie.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" she asked as walked to the door.

"Remember the fancy one we saw on the way here?" I told the cat as I opened the door for her.

"Yup, and thank you for holding open the door for me." She said with a slight blush in her cheeks. I couldn't help but blush too a bit, but I think I was redder than her.

"Lets go there." I said as I closed the hotel room door on my way out…

**8:32 PM**

**After dinner…**

"Thank you for paying." Said Blaze as we walked down the street, towards the hotel. The dinner was nice, the bill was about $57, but I paid for it. I brought with me about $1000 dollars incase of emergency anyway. I know the government is paying to protect me, but I think they wont pay for dinner.

"Your welcome." I said as turned a corner. Walking I heard voices, we passed a alley and I saw 3 weasels wearing blue. (A/N: I AM NOT AFFILATED WITH THE CRYPTS OR BLOODS OR ANY SORT OF GANG! Incase any of you might think that. The only reason I picked a red tie for Marshall is well… you will see why…)

"Gang members." I heard Blaze say under her breath. We then walked a bit closer to the street on the sidewalk, away from them. I hope they don't notice my red tie.

"HEY YOU!" I heard one of them say. We kept on walking, ignoring them. I can hear one of them walk behind .

"YO!" he said again.

"Keep on walking." Me and Blaze said at the same time.

The weasel then put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He said, "Look at me when I am talking to you." He was shorter than me, I was about 6'5, but that didn't faze him.

"Why you wearing red?" he said as he dragged his hand across my tie.

"Look, I don't go for any gang, I just wore red cause this is the only tie I have." I told him.

"lets just go." I heard Blaze say.

"Better listen to your girl. You might get capped for wearing that." Said another weasel.

"She isn't my girl, she is just a friend." I said as me and Blaze walked away.

"Huh, that might explain why you look so much like a faggot!" I heard them say.

Just hearing that word being used like that makes me angry. I admit I say the word, but to me it means jerk or douchebag. It justs, makes me feel darker when they use faggot like that.

I turned around and got in his face and said, "What did you say!" I raised my voice.

"You heard me, FAGGOT!" he said.

I can feel… my eyes go red, I felt as if I was getting angry. My darker side was coming.

"Lets go." I heard Blaze say as she tugged on my arm.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BITCH!" I heard him say as he pushed her and she hit a car.

Last straw…

I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into a brick wall. I can feel him getting scared.

"You… don't ever… hit a girl." I said in a low voice. His friends watched, but didn't move to save him.

"Fuck you faggot." He said as he spit on my face. I then picked up my knee and kicked his knee bone in.

AGH!

He screamed as his knee bent in the wrong place. His friend then pulled out a knife and tried to swing at me. I then dropped the weasel and dodged his friends stabs. The other weasel then pulled out a metal pipe from behind a dumpster. The one with the knife then stabbed it downwards at me, I quickly grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards.

FUCK!  
His bone in the wrist poked out of the skin, blood oozing out of his screamed in pain as he dropped the knife. He bent down holding his messed up wrist, I then grabbed his good arm, bent it back, and put my foot on his shoulder. I quickly stopped down on it, dislocating it from its socket.

AHHH!

He screamed as he fell on the concrete floor. The weasel carrying the metal bat then shook like a life, his eyes wide in fear. He dropped his pip and stood there. He raised his hands in defense as I walked to him.

"Not me please, I didn't do anything." He said as his voice trembled. He didn't do anything, he stood there while I messed up his friends. I picked him up by his shirt collar and said, "You are lucky I am merciful, go and tell your friends what you saw. And tell them this. Don't ever hit a women." I dropped him down on his feet. I quickly balled my hand into a fist, made my electric power surge into it, and punched him in the gut. He fell down shaking, with little lightning bolts going around him.

I turned towards Blaze, who saw the whole thing…

**8:43 pm**

**Hotel room**

**Blaze POV**

"GOOH!"

I stood by Marshall as he threw up in the bathroom toilet. I never saw him like that. After the fight his eyes were red, like hellish red. We walked back to the hotel room, but when Marshall entered he ran to the toilet and threw up. He was trying to protect me, when the weasel pushed me into the car, I got a little cut above my eye. I was going to arrest them for assaulting a officer and intimidating a witness, but before I got up, Marshall had already fucked them up. Except for the last one.

He has now finally stopped throwing up. He sat by the toilet and he cleaned his mouth with a towel. His eyes were back to his hazel color now. He looked at the floor and said, "I'm sorry you saw me like that." He then started to have tears go down his eyes.

"I have to tell you something personal Blaze." He said again.

"You see, when I see someone hurt a friend, especially a girl. Or any girl for that matter, I get angry. My eyes turn red and I just…" he stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"I just turn evil, I get stronger and stuff happens. I don't know why, but when I do, I end up hurting someone. And after I turn back to normal I get sick to my stomach and throw up." He started to cry even more now. I picked him up and he cried into my shoulder.

I guess he was trying to protect me from them, like how Sonic does when someone hurts me.

"I don't know why. I'm sorry." He said as he cried some more. I patted his back and said, "I know it isn't your fault, its ok."

I felt bad for him, I wonder how long this has happened to him. I don't blame him. He is still young, he just wanted to protect me.

* * *

Well, there are two sides to everyone and Marshall just showed his.

To anyone that dosent like that I said faggot in the story, I am sorry. but hey, the weasel got what was coming to him right. again I do not mean to be offensive, I am deeply sorry that if I offended anyone. I have nothing against homosexuals. read my profile to see what I said about me and the f-word.

AGAIN SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE.

I kind of wanted to be a controversial in this story.

Leave a review and tell me what you think about marshalls other side, and what you think about the story.

**AGAIN SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE! I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUALS!**


	7. Chapter 7

*Walks towards you with a black suit and tie*

Sorry for not updating this weekend. look at my profile to see why I didn't put any chapters.

Oh and sorry for the plot jump here. you see I get nervous when people actually like my work. thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**9:56 PM**

**Unknown POV**

"Holy fuck! What happened to you 3?" said Fang as 4 guys carried 3 weasels in our gang, to Fang's office.

"Some blonde bitch did this to us." Said one of them, he had his kneecap busted in, another had his wrist broken and his shoulder dislocated, and another was shocked to a point of being knocked out.

"Whoever did this is going to pay." Said Fang as he looked at them. They were fucked up bad too, I'm surprised they were able to get up.

"He had this purple cat with him. When this fool pushed her, the blonde beat the shit out of us." Said the one with the messed up arms, and he tried to point to the one with the busted knees.

Purple… cat…

Why is that familiar?

Fang then looked at them and said, "Did she have yellow eyes and did the blonde have brown eyes?" he then approached them and waited for a answer.

"Yes, zzzzt (A/N: I tried to make electric sounds, this is my best way of interpreting it.), the fox has electric powers. Zzzzt!" said the shocked one.

That is our guy. The witness.

"HOLY SHIT STAINS FROM GOD! THAT IS MARSHALL!" said Fang as he walked to his desk and pulled out a file.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHITS KILL HIM! THERE ARE 3 OF YOU AND 1 OF HIM!" said Fang as he got in their face.

"He overpowered us!" said the one with the fucked up arms.

Fang then slowly went to his desk drawer and pulled something out. He put it behind his back and approached them.

"if only the other gangs got him first, they would've done it right." Said Fang.

He then pulled a Executioner shotgun-pistol from his back and shot the 3 weasels in the head, their brains splattering on the floor and wall behind them. The top part of their heads missing, if you look at it you can see the bottom of the brain and bits of their skull.

"HOLY FUCK!" I said as I backed away.

Fang then cleaned the barrel of his gun and approached me. He said, "Now that you are with us, I have to tell you this. If you fuck up, you will die." He then put the barrel close to my face, I shook in fear, then he chuckled and put it away.

"It wont come to that will it?" he said as he gave me a glare.

"No, sir." I said.

"Good, then you will go with Shadow tomorrow to take out Marshall." He said as he put his finger underneath my chin.

I fought back the urge to bite off his hand. I hate it when people do that.

He then clapped his hands then 3 guys in blue jumpsuits came into the office, nearly throwing up from seeing the weasels dead bodys.

"Clean that shit up, and if you throw up you will clean that up with your hands." Said Fang, as the guys slowly mopped up the brains and blood.

He is fucked up in the head…

**Next Morning…**

**8:43 AM**

**Blaze POV**

I can feel the light from the sun hitting my eyes, so I slowly opened them. I looked and saw the window was open and Marshall wasn't in his bed. Worried I quickly got into a white robe and looked out the window. He must've left because of last night. I knew he was trying to protect me, but I don't know if he saw it like that.

He wouldn't leave me because he knew if he left me he could be killed. I slowly stepped on a fire escape that was outside the window and using my feline skills, I crawled up the side of the building. I pray to god that no one is below me…

I finally reached the top of hotel building and I saw Marshall sitting on the edge. He was looking at the sunrise, the slightly orange and yellow clouds above the sun.

"Marshall?" I said as I slowly approached him. He then turned his head towards me, well halfway, and said, "Hello Blaze", in a low voice.

I approached him and sat next to him and asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Its just that, (sigh), I hate being like that."

"You were trying to protect me, I understand that." I said as I patted his back.

He then opened his hands and a little ball of electricity goes up. It hovered above his hand and he said, "My power is electricity, and every time I get mad it gets more and more unstable. I have to be careful when I use my powers, they can cause great harm if they get out of control." He said, the little ball of electricity then went up his arm and 'sat' on his shoulder.

"I call him 'sparky'." Chuckled Marshall.

So that little ball of electricity is his pet, or friend.

"What does he do?" I asked.

"He shows my emotions. Yellow means I am normal, blue means I am calm, red means angry, green means jealous, black means I am tired, and brown means I am scared." He said as sparky went down his shoulder and went to me.

"Is he your pet o friend?" I asked as Sparky was now on my hands. He didn't hurt me, but it felt a bit funny.

"My first and only friend." He said.

"Well him and you." He said as he looked at me.

He thinks of me as a friend, and this little zap ball was his only friend throughout the years.

Wow…

"So, we are your only friends?" I asked him.

"Yes and no, I know some people at work but we just talk about stuff." He said.

Sparky then started to glow pink.

"What is that color for?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never saw him like that." Said Marshall as Sparky went into his hands and disappeared.

"You can summon him at will?" I asked.

"Yes. He keeps me company and it feels like I am talking to a real person when I talk to him." He said as he walked on the roof.

I stood up and said, "We should get back to the room. Its not safe being up here."

"We should. Race you." He said as he spun his tail in the same way like Tails does when he flies.

"You can fly?" I said as I got on the side of the building and crawled down to the room.

"Yup!" he said as he flew into the hotel room.

"You cheated, you got the head start!" I said as I crawled in the room.

"Whatever you say!" he laughed as he laid on his bed.

Its good to see him happy again…

* * *

*Walks back into view*

thank you for reading and leave a review telling me what you think the new color that Sparky showed.

HINT:PINK

Now let me do this for you guys. this song, meh I don't know. I feel like playing it right now.

*Takes out ipod and presses play.*

_Git Up Now!Lets get it crackin, yea, Its on and poppin/Its D12 is back up in this bitch, uh, there aint no stoppin/We're gonna get it crackalatin/What you waitin for the wait is over/Say no more fo tryin to play the wall and quit hatin/Git Up Now/Y'all are just sittin, what the fuck is you deaf/You motherfuckers dont listen, I said,We bout to get this motherfucker crackalatin'/Quit, procrastinatin'/What the fuck you waitin for get off the wall and quit hatin_

*Looks like I just danced and fixes my tie*

well that happened, don't forget to leave a review!

TAIL BUMP!  
*tail bump*


	8. Chapter 8

*is laying on a couch listening to ipod*

(singing)

_These chicks don't know the name of my band. but they on me like they want to hold hands._

*sees you, then takes out earbuds and sits up right on couch*

Hey, didn't see you. Well here is chapter 8 of my romance story "When you least expect it"

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**2:54 PM**

**Marshall's POV**

**At the hotel's pool…**

I carried my towel as I opened the door to the hotels pool. I wore a white t-shirt, with brown swim trunks. Blaze was in the room changing. She thought it would be a good idea to go to the pool, its been a while since anything fun has happened. It's a good thing too that I have water proof fur dye. Anyway, I opened the door and saw a Olympic-size pool. There was a bar near the entrance door and a little kids area on the other side of the pool. There was about 12 other people here. Mostly girls.

I walked to the pools edge and sat down, kicking my feet a bit in the water. The water splashing a bit, some of it going on the outside of the pool. I looked around and saw a few people at the bar, 2 kids in the kiddie pool, and about 7 in the water swimming, and a few girls sunbathing. I then slid into the water. The water was warm, cold warm. I felt my electric powers go weak. When I am in water my powers don't work, well they do, but I get shocked if I use them. I can't use sparky now. I then resurfaced and floated around the pool a bit, in the spread eagle position. I drifted in the pool till I hit the edge.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my head.

I looked up and saw a few Mobiun girls in somewhat revealing bikinis. They looked at me and giggled a bit.

"You ok?" asked one of them, a pink hedgehog with red hair. She was pretty cute.

"Yeah." I said, feeling red in my face a bit.

"Need some help getting out?" she said as she stuck her hand out to me. I kind of wanted to get out already, I don't know when Blaze is coming down anyway.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed her hand and she helped me out.

"What is your name?" she asked me as I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it.

I had to think of something quick, I cant use my real name.

"Bligh." I said. I remember one of the kids at my school having a name like that.

She giggled and said, "So Bligh, what brings you here?"

THINK OF SOMETHING FAST!

"Just traveling. Nothing big." I told.

"Where to?" She asked as we sat down at a table.

"To Flor-" I took a glance at the pool door entrance and saw Blaze. My jaw dropped, I looked at her and she wore a tiger pattern bikini. She was so, beautiful. I felt… how do I put this?

Aroused? Yeah that is the word.

"Hey, Bligh." I heard the girl say as she snapped her fingers, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh, what?" I said as I refocused on her.

"Why, you looking at her for? She isn't even fucking cute!" she said in a stereotypical spoiled girl voice.

"Who you calling 'not cute'!" said Blaze as I jumped up from hearing her voice, she was standing being me. I stood up and quickly whispered in her ear, "My 'name' is Bligh."

She nodded her head, then the hedgehog said, "Bligh, why are you next her?"

"Cause I am his girlfriend." Said Blaze as they got closer to each other.

Girlfriend? Boyfriend?

"Then why was he talking to me?" said the hedgehog as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cause, I don't get jealous when he talks to other people." Said Blaze as she walked over to me.

"Play along!" she quickly whispered.

"Hmm, well then." Said the hedgehog girl.

"But if you are boyfriend and girlfriend, kiss him!" she said.

What?

Wait, what!?

My heart rate went up and I sweat a bit, but no one can tell because I just got out of the water.

"Fine then!" said Blaze as she grabbed me by my shirt and gave me a kiss on the lips.

So… good…

I felt a spark happen, must be my powers, or something else. Her lips tasted so sweet, I didn't want it too end. But it was over all too quick.

She then retracted and said, "See. He is my boyfriend, now leave, ho."

OOOOOHHHHHH!

"Fine then." Said the hedgehog as she took off in a huff.

Well that was… interesting…

"Come with me!" said Blaze as she took my arm and pulled me to a part of the pool area where there wasn't a lot of people.

"How could you!?" she said to me.

What did I do?

"Could I what?" I asked her. She was mad, I can hear it in her voice.

"You are not supposed to talk to anyone, unless I am there! For all we know she could've been one of Eggman's assassins!"

"She didn't seem like one!" I told her.

"That is because you were thinking with your dickhead, instead of the head on your shoulders!" she screamed at me.

I wasn't, just that a girls don't talk to me as much and I take as much as I can get.

"I wasn't!" I said back to her.

"LOOK! I DON'T WANT TO PROTECT YOU! I AM FORCED TO! THE ONLY REASON I AM STILL WITH YOU, IS SO THAT EGGMAN WILL DIE! THE SECOND HE IS SENTENCED, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she screamed at me.**  
**Wow…

The girl I had a crushed on, just told me off. It felt as if my heart was stabbed. My hopes have now been crushed.

I started to cry and I said, "Ok. I will leave then!" I told her while sniffling.

"Fine I don't want to see you anyway!" she said as she turned her back to me.

I walked to the elevator and went to my floor. I went to the hotel room and got my stuff. I took the elevator back down, and left the hotel…

**8:53 PM**

**City Park**

**Unknown POV…**

I was sitting in the car with Shadow. He was looking around with binoculars, we have been searching for Marshall for hours now and it was getting tiring. We had a box of donuts in the back, a few soda cans, and other junk food laying around in the car.

"Do you see him?" asked Shadow as he continued to look out through his binoculars.

"Nope." I replied in a tired voice. I was ready to doze off to sleep until he shook my arm.

"That's him!" he said, pointing to a blonde fox sitting on a park bench with a suitcase.

"You sure?" I asked as I looked through the binoculars.

"YUP!" he said. He then went into the glove compartment and pulled out a TEC-9 pistol. I put my hand on his hand and said, "Let me do this."

"How?" he asked as he put the gun back.

"Just watch. It is more quiet than guns. Just let a girl show you how to do it." I told him as I got out of the car. I then undid my hair, letting fall a little below my shoulders.

Seduction… that will lead any man to their death.

I walked into the park to Marshall. He fit the description, blonde fox, tall, and brown eyes. So cute, to bad I have to kill him.

He sat on the bench, looking depressed. I walked in front of him and asked, "Whats wrong cutie?"

He picked up his head and said, "Do I know you?"

I put on a fake giggle and said, "No, I'm just a girl who wants to know what is wrong." I then sat on the bench, close to him. I can see him blush a bit and he said, "Its nothing, just got into a fight with a friend."

"What is with the suitcase?" I asked as I pointed to it. I was curious about it.

"Just that I lived with my friend for a bit." He said. I know he is staying with the detective.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Marshall. Yours?" he asked me.

I then replied,

"Nicole."

* * *

HA!

Who saw that coming?

Well, till next time. Don't forget to leave a review.

P.S: MAJOR props to anyone who can guess the song I was singing at the intro of the chapter! PM me or leave it in the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

YO! Sorry for not updating these past days. I have to do summer school P.E, so I don't have to do it during my high school years. So less updates, until July. Well here is the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**After a few minutes of flirting with Marshall…**

I then got close to his face, his hazel eyes sparkling back at me, and said, "Why don't we go have some fun."

He then started to sweat and said, "What kind of fun?" in a stuttering voice. I got up and took his hand and said, "Just come with me and find out."

I then made him follow me, we walked to the exit of the park and found a hotel.

Sorry cutie, but ill try to have some fun with you till you meet your fate…

**Blaze POV**

**Somewhere in the city…**

I cant think straight. I feel guilty about yelling at Marshall. I regret saying those things, I was only mad at him because I saw him talking to that girl. I was jealous. He must feel horrible after what I said to him, I hope I can find him soon.

I was walking down the street, next to the park. Not a lot of people were here, so it was somewhat quiet. Marshall stands out of a crowd because of his blonde color. God, I hope he didn't do anything… dark.

I really do feel sorry about saying I never wanted to see him again. He is a good kid, and I was his only friend. God, how am I going to make it up to him.

**Nicole POV**

**In an old run down hotel…**

Walking down the hallway, I got the key for our room ready. This place is so rundown, it will be weeks till they find the body. I opened the door then took his hand. He entered with me, I then gently backed him up to a wall and said, "You ready?", in a sly voice. He started to sweat a little more and said, "Yeah." I then began to gently kiss him on the lips. I pressed my body against him. He broke away and said, "Please tell me you're not a, uh…"  
"No, I'm not a hooker, just a girl who wants to have fun with a hot guy." I told him.

I then slowly got us on the bed. I was on top of him, I felt him get warmer as we kissed…

**Blaze POV**

**While Marshall and Nicole were going to the room…**

I walked down the street, looking at the sidewalk. The cars passing by, and what voices of people still up were the only things heard. I looked to my right and saw "HOTEL" in big red neon lights. I looked at the upstairs catwalk and saw a blonde fox with a female lynx.

Marshall…

It was him, I knew it. But who is the lynx? She looked familiar…

I began to think, then it hit me.

Nicole…

Why was she her with him? It cant be a coincidence. She and Silver broke up about a month ago.

I saw her hold his hand as they went to a room. Nicole had a sly look on her face as she opened the door and took Marshall inside with her. I quickly ran across the street, thank god they are no cars around. I quickly ran up the stairs and went to their room. I put my ear on the door to hear what was happening.

**Nicole POV**

He was now laying on the bed, with me sitting on him. I leaned in on him and began to kiss him more, my hand slowly drifted to his belt. I slowly undid it, and when I did I can hear him moan a bit. The bed creaked a bit as I threw his belt to the side. I put my hands on his chest, his heart rate was up. I then got my right hand and put it behind me. I went into my pocket and looked for my knife…

**Blaze POV**

I was at the door, I took out my phone and took out the peeper. The peeper was a tool invented by Tails, which can be used to see through key holes in doors. I inserted it in the door to see what was going on. I saw Nicole on top of Marshall on the bed. I felt… weird seeing them like that. I felt… jealous with angry.

I also didn't want to look away at the same time. I wanted to see what was going to happen. I admit, I felt perverted when I was watching them.

Anyways, I watched them, then I saw Nicole go for her back pocket. I can see she slowly took out a pocket knife. I then took out the peeper and stuck out one of my claws. I picked the lock and barged in the door, with my gun drawn.

"FREEZE BITCH!" I yelled as I pointed my gun at Nicole.

She then had the knife at Marshall's neck and said, "Not one more step detective, or else the cute guy gets the knife."

The knife was pressing on his neck, Marshall having a surprised look on his face as he looked at me.

"Drop it!" I said to Nicole.

"No way, I have a job to do." She said as she pressed the knife a bit more on his neck.

"But first, a little parting gift." She said. She got her face close to Marshall and kissed him, Marshall struggling to get out of it, but cant. She still had the knife on his neck, she pressed it more against his skin, drawing a little blood. Marshall let out a pain filled scream, but Nicole then stuck her tongue in his mouth. The blood slowly dripping down his neck.

Marshall then closed his eyes, and I can see his cheeks puff up a bit. He then got his head to get back away from Nicole and blew a puff of yellow lighting came out of his mouth. It hit Nicole and she spazzed a bit, her fur sticking straight up, and fell off the bed. Marshall then rolled onto the floor opposite side of her.

Nicole then got up and charged Marshall, but I shot her in the leg.

BANG!  
GAH!

She then screamed in pain as she held her leg. She fell back onto the floor, HARD.

"STUPID BITCH!" she said as she held her leg.

**10 minutes later…**

"There you go sir." Said the E.M.T, as he put the bandage on Marshall's neck.

The local police and paramedics came after I radioed them.

"Thank you." Said Marshall as he got off the back of the ambulance. He then walked to me and said, "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why did you say those awful things to me earlier?" he said.

I looked at the ground. I didn't want to tell him how I really felt. But I had to tell him something.

"I don't know…" was my response.

"Look, Blaze, I know it might be stressful looking after a witness, and you might have been angry and wanted to let some of it off." He said.

"Yeah that I why." I said quickly as I picked my head back up.

"I'm sorry." I said to him.

"I forgive you." He said as he gave me a hug. Being in that hug with him, it was warm. I felt another spark happen. I don't know if he felt it too.

"I think we might have to leave this area really soon." He said as he backed out from the hug.

Yeah we will have too. With the commotion we will have to leave and not stop driving till we are far away from here.

"Yeah we will have to. We will leave in the morning." I told him.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I heard someone say. I turned back and saw Nicole being stuffed in a cop car.

"Fuck you too." I said as gave her the finger. I turned back around and saw Marshall doing the same, but quickly stopped when he saw me. He blushed a bit and said, "Meh, I feel the same way."

* * *

Well, that was interesting...

LEAVE A REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK!

Wait I forgot something...

* * *

**Author POV**

**9:14 PM**

Shadow was sitting in the car, with a "Mobius Monthly" magazine covering his face. He was reclined on the car seat with black Dre Beats on, loudy playing music by "Breaking Benjamin". He was sleeping with food stains on his shirt, crumbs and the such all over the dashboard, the AC still on, food crumbs in his quills. A large puddle of drool on the floor, and the car was still on.

"No Rouge. Don't stick your thumb there. On second thought do it." he mumbled in his sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next chapter is disturbing. Read with caution.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**11:56 PM**

**Fang POV**

"Here you go sir." Said one of my servants. He laid down a tray full of my favorite stuff, cocaine. (A/N: to picture the scene right here, think of "Scarface".)

"Thank you." I said as I laid back in my chair. I looked at my powder, whiter than snow. I took my golden straw and sniffed the shit up my nose.

"AHH!" I screamed as it hit my system. I felt it go down my nose and into my lungs and blood. I felt my heart go faster, and my veins surge with the shit.

BEEP!  
"Sir Shadow is here to see you." Said my intercom as I sniffed the coke.

"Let him in." I said as I pushed the tray to the side of the table and wiped my nose.

Shadow walked in with his head hanging down.

"What the fuck do you want now Shadow? I am very busy!" I said as he sat in the chair opposite side of my desk.

"I have bad news sir." He said in a low voice.

I snorted more crack and said, "What is it?"

"Nicole has been arrested."

I dropped my straw on the floor and my body froze.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS ARRESTED!" I yelled in his face.

"We saw Marshall, and she went to go kill him. I feel asleep in the car and when I woke up, she was in a cop car." He said as he shook a bit.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THAT BITCH LIKE A HAWK! SHE COULD BE TELLING THE COPS ALL ABOUT OUR PLAN!" I yelled as I pinched his ear and put it to my face.

G—FUCKING DAMN IT! (A/N: I wont type the two words, "god" and the d-word next to each other.)

I felt my heart feel like it was going to explode. I want to kill this fucking hedgehog now. But I cant, he is too good. I have to teach him a lesson.

I got him by the back of his head and slammed him on my desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FANG!" he screamed as I got behind him, still holding his body on my desk.

"I am going to punish you for getting Nicole arrested. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" I screamed.

He started to cry and said, "PLEASE DEAR GOD NO!"

I undid his belt and let his pants drop to the floor, leaving him only in his boxers.

"TAKE RIGHT NOW SO YOU WILL BE USED TO IT IN PRISON!" I yelled as I put my fingers under the waistband on his boxers.

"GOD NO!" he screamed as I-

THUNK!

**Shadow POV**

I closed my eyes tightly as I knew what was going to happen.

THUNK!

I slowly opened my eyes and looked behind me. I saw Fang on the floor, knocked out, and Rouge standing behind him with a fire extinguisher.

"The only thing going inside of Shadow, is food, water, and my thumb!" she said as she dropped it.

I quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I said to her as we held each other tightly.

"Don't mention it." she said.

I was lucky she was here, I did not want to be torn a new one, literally. I then quickly kicked Fang's unconscious body. He didn't get up. I quickly put my pants and belt on and said, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you something." She said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

My heart dropped, and my stomach had butterflies in it.

"Really!?" I asked as I hugged her again.

"Yup! You are going to be a daddy!" she said.

Me a father… despite what happened a few seconds ago, I am more than happy.

"I always wanted to start a family with you. And to live in the suburbs of California." She said.

"Me too." I told her as I hugged her tightly.

I then looked at Fang and said, "We should go pack, and leave soon before he wakes up."

Rouge then walked to a painting, lifted it, and showed a safe. She turned the dial and showed it had a SHITLOAD of money.

"Not without all of Fang's money." She said as she smiled.

We then got money bags than Fang keeps behind his desk, and stuffed them with his money…

**2:31 AM**

**Fang POV**

"WAKE UP SIR!" yelled someone as I was hit with cold water.

"What!" I said as I got up. I rubbed the back of my head, something hit me hard.

"Sir you were knocked out." Said my servant.

"What happened? Where is Shadow?" I asked.

"Shadow and Rouge left about 2 hours ago. They wanted me to give you this. I didn't read it." he then handed me a envelope that said, "To Fang."

I opened it and it read

_We are leaving the gang. Fuck you, fuck your mother, fuck your father, and fuck this gang. We are turning our lives around. SO SUCK MY COCK YOU FUCK!- Rouge and Shadow_

I crumbled the paper and threw it at the trash.

"THOSE FUCKERS!" I screamed. I looked at my painting and saw my safe was open. And empty…

FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!

I ran to my safe and said to my servant

"I…want…Shadow and Rouge…dead."

"Who should I send sir?" he asked.

"Babylon." I responded (A/N: I think that is how it is spelled.)

"And give them a picture of Marshall. Tell them they will get 30 million, each, if they kill him."

"Right away, sir."

**3 Weeks later…**

**Somewhere in Nevada…**

**Blaze POV**

"Come on Marshall! Hurry up! I have to use the restroom!" I yelled as I leaned on the door.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" he yelled from inside the restroom.

I couldn't wait. He has been in there for about a hour now, and I have to pee, really, really, badly.

"HURRY UP OR I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" I screamed at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said.

"3!" I began to count down as I stuck my claw in the keyhole.

"SERIOUSLY I WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"2!"

"I AM NOT KIDDING!"

"1!"

I unlocked the door and charged into the restroom. I saw Marshall with his back towards me and…

FAP!  
FAP!  
FAP!  
FAP!  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN!" he screamed as I covered my eyes.

OH GOD!

"I'M SORRY!" I said back to him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grab a towel and put it on his crotch. He then stormed out the restroom with his pants around his ankles. He slammed the bathroom door, leaving me inside.

"I'm sorry!" I said to him.

**1 minute later…**

I walked out the restroom and saw Marshall on his bed, he laid down, away from me.

"I told you not to come in." he said.

I walked to him and said, "I should've listened. I'm sorry."

I sat on the bed next to him and patted his back. I then tried to lighten up the mood and said "So… what were you jacking it to?"

"Vixen's Secrets."

"The lingerie magazine? How am I not surprised?" I said, making us both chuckle.

"How about tomorrow we go to Vegas. We are about 30 miles away." I told him.

"Heh, yeah right. You will be the one having all the fun." He said.

I stopped for a second and said, "How old are you again?"

"19." He replied.

"There is one thing that you can do." I told him…

* * *

OHH!

LEAVE A REVIEW! LATER GUYS!  
TAIL BUMP!  
*Tail bump*


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**In California, in the Valley…**

**Rouge POV**

"Take this damn thing off Shadow." I told him as I tried to look past the blindfold he put on me. We took a few steps forward then he said, "Ok."

I then took it off and I nearly fainted at what I saw. A 1 story beige house with large windows, 2 garages, and a large tree in the front.

My dream house…

"Like it?" asked Shadow with a smile.

I hugged him tightly and said, "Perfect."

"Good, because I just bought this place with the money we stole from Fang." He said as he gave me a kiss.

"What's in it?" I asked as we held each other.

"2 bedroom, 1 bath, 1 extra room, and 2 garages, with a large backyard for our kid." He said as he ran his hands in my hair.

"And no one will find us here?" I asked. I was worried that Fang will find us here and hurt are soon to be family.

"Nope. And besides he cant. We are on west coast, he lives on the east coast. It will take forever for him to find us."

I kissed him on the lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied back.

"I should get our stuff from the van down though." He said as he retracted from the hug. He went to our moving van and opened it. He took down a box that was full of our clothes.

"I can help if you want?" I asked as he carried the box.

"Nope, you are pregnant. I got this anyway." He said as he opened the house door with his foot. I walked inside and the house was perfect. Cream colored walls, brown carpeting, marble kitchen. And a hallway with the bed rooms and bathrooms. On the left of the door was the extra room he told me. He sat the box in the middle of the living and said, "You can sit here if you want."

"Thank you Shadow." I said as I sat down on the box.

Wow, I cant believe it. I am starting a family in California, in a new house. I am glad I left my old life behind me. And I get to start a new one with the love of my life.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

The door was being knocked on.

"I got it." Said Shadow as he kissed me on the head. He walked to the door and opened it, to be greeted by a female white fox with light blue eyes.

"Hello, did you two move into this house?" she asked.

"Yes. In fact, we are just putting out stuff in." said Shadow to her.

"Well, my name is Denise, I am your neighbor. And I wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood." She said again.

"Thank you for the warm welcome." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome. What are your guys names anyway?" she asked.

"My name is Shadow, and this is my girlfriend Rouge." Said Shadow.

"Well nice to meet you two." Said Denise.

We then walked out and I saw a brown male hedgehog with brown eyes, and another one. A little kid hedgehog, brown with brown eyes.

"Hello!" said tall hedgehog. He had a slight Mexican accent in his voice.

"That is my husband, Christian." Denise told me.

"My name is Christian." He said as he shook Shadow's hand.

"Mine is Shadow." Replied Shadow.

Christian then looked at the little brown hedgehog and said, "Say 'hi'".

The little hedgehog then stuck his hand out and said, "Hello, my name is Julian!"

Shadow shook his hand and chuckled and said, "How old are you Julian?"

"7!" he said with glee.

"Well welcome to the neighborhood. Do you need any help taking down you stuff?" asked Christian.

"Yeah a little." Said Shadow as they went to the back of the van and pulled out some boxes.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked Denise.

"8 years. How about you and Shadow?" asked Denise.

"6 years." I told her.

"Julian your son?" I asked her as we sat on chair outside.

"Yup." She said as we watched the guys put the boxes inside.

"Do you have any other kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he moved out about a month or two ago. He got called to be a technician and he took the job." She said.

Then Julian came up to his mother and said, "Who is this momma?"

"This is Rouge, Shadow's girlfriend." Said Denise to the little brown hog.

Julian then stuck his hand out and said, "Hello! My name is Julian!"

Denise laughed as I shook Julian's hand.

"Hey, Rouge. If you and Shadow want, do you guys want to come over to our house tonight for dinner?" asked Denise.

"Sure." I said gladly.

**Meanwhile in Las Vegas…**

**9:43 PM**

**Marshall POV  
**

We drove down Vegas Strip. Its been a few years since I came here. It seems like new to me. The night sky was out, and all the neon lights were on.

"Never hurts to take a drive around Vegas." Said Blaze.

"Yup. I have had a few fond memories of Vegas." I told her. I took out my iPod and plugged it into the car.

"What are you doing?" asked Blaze.

"Looking for a good song. I know a song on my playlist that describes Vegas and its life pretty good." I said as I scrolled down my playlist. I found the song I was looking for.

"Perfect." I said as I pressed "Play".

_Flashing Lights by Kanye West_

(Intro)

_Flashing lights_

_Flashing lights_

_Flashing lights_

_Flashing lights_

Blaze looked at me and said, "This song? Man this song is old." (A/N: REMEMBER! The year is 2022.)

I looked at her and said, "Yeah, but this song describes Vegas!"

(First verse)

_She don't believe in shootin' stars_

_But she believe in shoes and cars_

_Wood floors in the new apartment_

_Couture from the store's departments_

_You more like love to start shitI'm more of the trips to Florida_

_Ordered the hors d'oeuvres, views of the water_

_Straight from a page of your favorite author_

_And the weather's so breezy_

_Man, why can't life always be this easy?_

_She in the mirror dancin' so sleazy_

_I get a call like, "Where are you, Yeezy?"_

_And try to hit you with the ol' wopty_

_Till I got flashed by the paparazzi_

_Damn, these niggas got me_

_I hate these niggas more than a Nazi_

We drove down a bit more down the Strip. I saw people, human and animals, walking down. Some of them wearing nice clothes, others wearing crazy stuff. Is that a guy in a banana suit?

The neon lights shine down on everyone. It was as bright as day. The Casinos were brightly lit up with people entering and leaving. I saw a guy get thrown out of one wearing nothing but boxers.

"Look Blaze." I said pointing to the scene.

"HA! Fucking moron." Said Blaze as we turned a corner.

I then began to sing along to the chorus of the song.

(Chorus)

_As I recall I know you love to show off_

_But I never thought that you would take it this far_

_But what do I know_

_(Flashing lights)_

_What do I know_

_(Flashing lights)_

(Second Verse)

_I know it's been a while, sweetheart_

_we hardly talk, I was doin' my thang_

_I know it was bad, babyAye babe, lately you been all on my brain_

_And if somebody woulda told me a month ago_

_Frontin' on, yo, I wouldn't want to know_

_If somebody woulda told me a year agoIt'd go get this difficult_

_Feelin' like Katrina with no FEMA_

_Like Martin with no Gina_

_Like a flight with no visa_

_First class with the seat back, I still see ya_

_In my past, you on the other side of the glass_

_Of my memory's museum_

_I'm just sayin', hey Mona Lisa, come home_

_You know you can't Rome without Caesar_

Blaze then sang along with me on the chorus. I couldn't help but smile a bit as we sang.

(Chorus and Outro)

_As I recall I know you love to show off_

_But I never thought that you would take it this far_

_But what do I know_

_(Flashing lights)_

_What do I know_

_(Flashing lights)_

_Know_

_As you recall you know I love to show off_

_But you never thought that I would take it this far_

_But what do you know_

_(Flashing lights)_

_What do you know_

_(Flashing lights)_

_Know_

We then pulled into a parking lot. We got out of the car and Blaze said, "Remember earlier when I said there is one thing you can do in Vegas?"

"Yeah." I said as we entered a building.

"Well since you are 19, you are legally allowed a dance." She said with a Smile.

I then looked at the building we are inside and it took me a second to realize we are in a strip club/casino.

My heart dropped and I started to sweat. I have never been in a strip club before. There were strippers on the poles, some walking around etc.

Pants… Tightening…

I looked at the crowd of men in the club. Most of them seem to be highrollers, wearing expensive suits, etc.

And look at me, wearing a black cap, a green polo shirt, and black jeans. (A/N: To picture his clothes, watch "Smack That" by Akon featuring Eminem, he is wearing the clothes Eminem wears in the video.)

"Don't look so nervous. Just relax!" said Blaze as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hello!" said a orange echidna stripper that came from nowhere.

"Perfect." Said Blaze.

"Excuse me. I would like to buy my male friend a dance, and I wondered if you will be willing to." Said Blaze to her.

"Sure." Said the echidna.

Blaze then handed her a wad of cash and said, "And make it _extra_ special."

"Will do." She said as she took my hand.

My heart started to beat like crazy. WOW! My first dance. I am so excited.

She took me to a room in the back and pushed me to sit down on a leather couch. She closed the curtains the room and slightly dimmed the lights.

"First dance?" she asked.

"Y-y-yeah." I stuttered, making her giggle.

She then straddled me and said, "Well, ill make it _extra_ special then."

OH BOY!

**Blaze POV**

I smiled as I saw the curtain close. Marshall needs a stress reliever. He is a good kid, he deserves this. I walked to the casino bar and sat on a stool.

"Hello Miss." Said the bartender, he was a human with blonde hair.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, just a martini please." I said.

He quickly poured one for me and said, "Why are you here in this casino?"

I sipped my martini and said, "Just to get my friend a dance."

He chuckled and said, "Guy?"

"Yup." I said as I finished my martini.

"Like him?" he asked.

"I think he is cute. But we are just friends." I told him.

"Another martini?" he asked.

I said, "Well one more couldn't hurt…"

**One dance later…**

**Marshall POV**

I walked out the room with a full blown woody. I couldn't walk straight.

"So how was your first dance?" asked the orange echidna.

I didn't even talk. I was too happy. I just nodded yes.

I walked to the main area and looked for Blaze.

Where is she?

I did my best to walk normally to the entrance. Wasn't there.

"Well, well, well! Its amateur hour in this bitch! Let all the ladies go on stage and strut their stuff!" said the DJ as he played a song. But I have to say, the song didn't really match the club scene. But I liked it.

_40 Oz. by D12_

(Intro)

_Yeah nigga! It's D12 up in this motherfucker!_

_ You know how we get nigga we wild in the club_

_ Motherfuckers, everybody get crunk in Detroit too nigga!_

_ So wile the fuck out!_

(Chorus)

_Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! BITCH!_

I looked at the stage and nearly died at what I saw.

Blaze…

She still had her clothes on, well only a white t shirt and jeans.

"BLAZE!" I yelled, but the guys around me were too loud for her to hear me.

"YO! Ima teech yoo guys how to lewk at a reel woman!" she said in a slurred voice.

DAMN IT! She is drunk.

(Bizarre Verse)

_We fucked up, let us in da club_

_ One of y'all niggaz gon catch a slug_

_ I'm so drunk, I can url for a month_

_ Any nigga pop shit, go to the trunk_

_ D12 start shit, nigga come get us_

_ 7 Mile Runyon, wild niggaz wit us_

_ Cause all my niggaz, is talking that shit_

_ Aint got no problem, wit smacking no bitch_

_ I'll have my wife, cut your throat_

_ Blunts - gans, that's all we smoke_

_ Wile the fuck out, stab you wit a knife_

_ It's D12 nigga, we ready to fucking fight!_

(Chorus)

_Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! BITCH!_

"BLAZE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" I yelled as I was able to get to the front of the crowd

"Who da fack aree yew? Wanna dance big boyyy!" she said in her slurred voice. Then some faggot started to spray water over her and the other girls. The water quickly made their shirts see through, but thankfully, Blaze wore more clothes underneath.

(Eminem Verse)

_Who's trying to be the first one to catch this blade in the throat!_

_ You know them po po won't let me hold 'em toasters no mo!_

_ I just clapped three people, you gon be number fo!_

_ IF YOU DONT BACK THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OFF THE FLOOR!_

_ My crew is takin over as soon as we hit the do!_

_ You hit the door, but we comin in and you goin home!_

_Security, they can't even stop us because they know!_

_ Runyon Avenue soldiers hold it down wherever we go!_

_ Chuggin on our 40's and holdin our forty-fo's!_

_ We come wit toasters like we just opened savings and loans!_

_ And we don't need your brew tonight homie we brought our own!_

_So grab whatever you sippin on and let's get it on!_

_(Chorus)_

_Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it!_

_ Pour your 40 out! Guzzle it! Pour your 40 out! BITCH!_

I quickly took Blaze's hand and carried her off stage.

"Yew gonna fuck me boyy?" she said.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU NIGGA!" one of the guys said.

God people are morons at times.

"I HAVE TO GET HER HOME!" I yelled back. Then a large black hedgehog bouncer went up in the front of me and said, "Put the girl back, unless you want my foot up your ass."

I put Blaze on the floor and I quickly became angry again. My eyes turning red and said, "YOU NEED TO BACK THE HELL UP! YOU AINT GONNA DO NOTHING! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING SON! SO BACK THE HELL UP AND LEAVE!"

He then got me by the throat and said, "You are now leaving!"

I raised my foot, and quickly charged it with electricity, and kicked him in the balls. Shocking them and hurting them.

"FUCKER!" he screamed as he dropped me and cupped his gonads.

"Fighting ovur me? I can take two of yew at once boys!" said Blaze as she passed out on the floor.

_(Kuniva Verse)_

_ We deep as a motherfucker, we bout to get it crunk_

_ You just another punk in the club about to get jumped_

_ I settle my vendettas wit AKs, barettas_

_ We ain't 'posed to be in here wit our weapons but still they let us_

_Switch blade, brass knuckles, nickel plated belt buckles_

_ Broken beer bottles, when we walk in you can smell trouble_

_ Elbows flyin, bitches cryin, niggaz bleedin_

_ You retreatin, running to your car and skatin off, we G'ing(nigga)_

_ We make examples outta you haters running yo mouth_

_ You're the reason why you peoples is pouring they 40's out_

_ Dirty Dozen wiling, beat niggaz bloody_

_ And you gon have to pour out a keg for all your homies!_

I quickly pushed out all of the people out of my way as I carried Blaze out to the car. I laid her in the backseat and started to drive back to the hotel.

**Next Day…**

**9:32 AM**

**Blaze POV**

"UGH!" I said as I held my head in pain.

God… what the fuck happened last night. I have a major headache. It feels as if my head was going to explode. I looked to my left and saw Marshall sitting on his bed, watching TV.

"Awake already?" he asked as he got up.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"You took me to a strip club, bought me dance, by the way thank you. And when I was done, I saw you on stage almost stripping for everyone." He said as he went to the hotel rooms kitchen.

My face went red. God I shouldn't have drank that martini.

"some guys sprayed water on your shirt and we can see though it."

Oh god why?

"Don't worry, we didn't see anything." He said as he gave me a glass of water with some medicine in it.

"Drink it, it will help your hangover." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I drank it.

"Anyway, I grabbed you off stage and tried to leave with you. But as I left a bouncer confronted us and I kicked him in the crotch. You passed out and I drove us back to the hotel." He finished.

"Did I really do all that?" I said as I buried my head in my pillow.

"Yes." He said as he took the glass away from me.

"And you said some things while you were drunk." He said again.

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore." I told him.

I looked at my clothes and I saw the only thing I wore was a oversized t shirt and shorts.

"Did you… did you change my clothes?" I asked.

He went red and said, "I took off your wet clothes and put my clothes on you. And no I didn't see anything. You still wore clothes under your wet clothes. Luckily they were dry."

I then laid on the bed on my stomach. He then began to pat my back. Feeling his warm touch… makes me feel so…

"ohh…" I moaned a bit in my pillow. Luckily he didn't hear it.

"You should stay in bed today." He said.

I looked at him and his fur was different. It had a golden brown color on it. He hasn't dyed his fur in so long. He looked so handsome in it.

"That's a nice color on you." I told him. He then looked at his fur and said, "I guess it is."

I gave him a hug and said, "Thank you for what you did last night."

"Your welcome." He said.

Just feeling his warm body against me, feels so… good.

* * *

ahh... well that happened. tell me how you guys feel about what happened at the club in the reviews.

SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!

TAIL BUMP!  
*tail bump*


	12. 840 story views THANK YOU GUYS!

This next chapter is a bit meh. but I guarantee it will make you chuckle at least.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Next Morning**

**Blaze POV**

"Mmmm…" I moaned in my sleep. I was having a really good dream.

"Don't…stop…" I mumbled. The dream was just so… good…

Sensual…

And it was about Marshall…

"Oh god…" I mumbled again. I tossed and turned in the bed.

I was then rudely interrupted by the sun hitting my eyes.

"Fuck." I said as I tried to cover my eyes. I stretched my arms and legs. I stretched until I felt something wet in my bed.

I looked down and saw a puddle of liquid near my legs.

What is that?

I touched it and smelled it, it wasn't urine.

What the fuck is this?

Oh… god…

Please don't tell me…

Is this?

*groan*

I looked to my left and saw Marshall waking up on his bed. His fur a mess, and looking more brownish.

"Morning Blaze." He said as he slowly got up.

"Morning!" I said quickly, trying to ignore the pool of…

Oh god…

I don't want to say it…

"Do you feel better since what happened at the club?" he asked as he got up and walked to the hotels room kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle water. He quickly sniffed and said, "What is that smell?"

FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!

HE CAN SMELL IT TOO!

Stay calm Blaze! Just say its pee!

"I don't know." I told him. I was calm on the outside, but on the inside I was freaking out.

He got closer and sniffed some more.

"Where the heck is the smell coming from?" he said as he looked around and rubbed the back of his head.

Please don't get too close.

He then sat on my bed.

Right…

On…

The…

Wet spot…

He then stuck his hand under his butt and said, "what is this?"  
he then jumped up from the bed with a freaked out expression and said, "IS THAT PEE!

I quickly calmed down and said, "Yeah! Sorry, I drank a lot of water before bed." I told him quickly .

"God dang it." He said under his breath.

"Now I need new pajamas." He said as he went to his suit case.

"Sorry Marsh, ill buy you new PJs when I get a chance." I told him as I rolled up the bed covers and anything else was wet.

He looked at me and said, "What did you call me?"

"Marsh." I told him.

He smiled and said, "I like that nickname."

I chuckled a bit, but back to the covers. I put them in a bin in the restroom so that the maids will clean it up.

Marshall then took out some clothes and said, "Well, Blaze, I am going to take a shower."

"K then." I said to him.

**1 hour later…**

"HURRY UP MARSHALL!" I yelled as I waited near the restroom.

I have to go use the restroom again. And the water has been off for like 45 minutes, I don't know what he is doing in there.

"HURRY UP OR I AM GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" I yelled at him.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" he yelled back.

I quickly took out one of my claws and stuck it in the keyhole.

Then it hit me…

FAP!  
FAP!  
FAP!

"OK! DO YOUR THING BUT HURRY UP!" I yelled back as I sat against the wall.

"And boom goes the dynamite." I heard Marshall say quietly. The sink then turned on then off. He opened the door and said, "Go ahead."

"You better have washed your hands good." I told him as I walked in the bathroom. He chuckled and said, "Sanitizer. Works better than washing."

I closed the door and went to the toilet to do my business.

Despite what he does in here. I still find him… so…

"Ohh…" I moaned as I leaned my back on the toilet…

**Somewhere else…**

**Unknown POV**

"Remember to do this right! If you guys want the millions, kill all 3 of them!" said Fang as we were talking over the internet.

"Right!" I said.

"AND NO INNOCENTS UNLESS THEY GET IN THE WAY! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU STORM!" he said again as I looked at my gray albatross friend.

"Fuck off!" he said as he smoked a cigar.

"Fine then. Fang out!" said Fang as I closed the computer.

"Let me look at the pictures again." Said Wave as she took the file.

Target 1: A brown fox that goes by the name of "Marshall Jerimiah Mathers."

Target 2: A black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills that goes by the name of "Shadow the Hedgehog".

Target 3: A female Bat that goes by the name of "Rouge the Bat".

Target 1 being the priority.

"Kill all three of them?" asked Wave.

"Yup." I told her as I leaned in my seat.

"But where could they be at?" said Storm.

"If I had a fucking clue I would've told you!" I said to Storm.

"Calm down Jet. You need to relax." Said Wave.

I breathed in and out and said, "ok."

"Where should go look?" asked Storm.

"They would want to stay away from Fang, so my guess is the west coast." I told them.

"CALIFORNIA THEN!" yelled Storm, only to be hit with a hard slap from Wave.

"Shut up you thick fuck!" she told him.

"We head to Cali tomorrow." I told them…

**In California…**

**Rouge POV**

I sat on the bench that Shadow built in the front porch. I looked at the neighborhood. Quiet today. The place seems really nice. No crime, little pollution, and a pretty good economy. And it isn't a city, so little stress from that.

I rubbed my stomach a bit. I was already getting a little bit of a big stomach. Shadow is excited to be a father. In fact he is inside looking online for baby stuff. I hope my baby is going to be boy. I always wondered how soon to be mothers felt like, and now I know.

"Hello Rouge!" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw Denise standing in her yard.

"Hey!" I waved towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she came over to our yard.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my baby." I told her.

Her face was a bit shocked and she said, "Your pregnant?"

"Yeah. Shadow's kid." I told her as she sat next to me.

"Well, congratulations." She told me.

I then thought of something and told her, "Didn't yesterday, did you say you had another kid?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Is he Christian's?" I asked.

"No. Christian is his step-dad. His real father, we divorced when he was 4. I wonder where is he at now." She said.

"He told us that he would visit us soon. But he didn't know when." Said Denise.

"He a good kid?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was always a bit awkward, socially. But he is really smart. And so nice too." She said.

"Well, I hope to meet him." I told her.

"I hope he calls soon though." Said Denise…

* * *

Well there you go guys

And one more thing.

**TO ANYONE WHO HAS A DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT AND DRAWS!**

**I am looking for pictures of Marshall and Blaze. I want someone to draw one of 3 of these scenes from the story.**

**1. Marshall looking at Blaze in shock from when they went to the club as Blaze was on the stage. The picture needs to show the crowd, and the strippers, bouncers, and the DJ in the background too. (NO NUDITY!) Remember what they wore from when they went to the club too.**

**2. Marshall and Blaze sitting on the roof of the hotel from a few chapters ago. Remember, they were wearing PJs. BONUS POINTS FOR YOU IF YOU DRAW SPARKY WITH THEM TOO!**

**3. Marshall and Blaze giving each other a FRIEND hug. But they are both blushing a bit as they hold each other.**

Just draw at least one of these for me please. and if someone actually does, send me a PM, or tell me the link or where to find it in the reviews.

Sorry if this sounds like or a lot, or something.

**BUT PLEASE SOMEONE DRAW IT FOR ME!**

**Thank you if you do.**

**THE REWARD IS THAT IN MY NEXT STORY, TELL ME YOUR SONIC OC, AND I WILL INCLUDE THEM IN IT!**


	13. Chapter 13

This is a sad chapter

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**1 month later…**

**San Jose**

**Blaze POV**

I laid on the bed, reading a book. "Ace of Spades", a good romance novel. (A/N: Ahem! *Cough* mT Shadow *cough*)

Not much has happened in the past month. No one has tried to hurt us, no one has tried to do anything against us. Then again, we did have to meet with a G.U.N agent about 2 weeks ago. He did do anything, he just asked if we needed anything. We didn't, we already have enough money and stuff, but when he said that the government will pay for it. When he said that, Marshall said "Well, I could use a laptop."

Then in a few days, BAM! A brand new laptop, that had its own Wi-Fi service. Well that goes to show you, that is wear your tax dollars go to.

Anyways, I looked at Marshall and he sat on his bed, playing on the laptop. He had green headphones on, they came with a mic, and he was playing on it since this morning. He had his pillow above his lap, then the laptop on it.

(A/N:FUN FACT TIME: Did you know that if a man places a laptop on his lap for more than 30 minutes, it kills almost all his sperm. Now you why Marshall is doing that.)

He has been glued onto that thing since we cheeked into the hotel. The only reason he is using it a lot now, is because this is the only hotel we have been to, where the signal hasn't jammed his Wi-Fi. Then again, he has shown his inner kid since he has been on it.

"Good game." Marshall said into his mike.

I got out of bed and snuck up behind him, I looked at the computer screen and he was playing a game called, "Team Fortress 2". (A/N: real game.)

"Whatcha doing?" I asked as I lifted one of the earphones off his ears.

"Playing." He said as he continued to look at the screen.

"How long have you been on that thing?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He said still without looking away from the screen.

"Well I am now done with this." He said as he logged off. He put the laptop on the counter and plugged in the charger. He slowly blinked his eyes and said, "So that is how it feels to blink."

God…

Gamer geeks. Then again it makes him so much, _sexier…_

Over the past month, every time Marshall and me have skin to skin contact, I feel so…

So…

God what is the word?

Orgasmic…

That is it.

I have tried to kiss him again on multiply occasions, trying to recreate the feeling from the kiss at the pool. But every time I try, something happens. Like he looks away from me for a second, or something comes between us. I want him badly. I have had 4 more wet dreams since that morning a month ago, and he always thought that I peed in the bed. I looked at him and his fur was back to his original brown color, the way I like it on him.

"Want to know something cool about me?" he said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Sure." I said back to him.

He cleared his throat and said, "Sabia usted que soy latina y hablo un poco de espanol." In a _smooth_ Mexican accent.

"What does that mean?" I asked. When I heard him say that, I moaned a bit. I shut my lips hard so he didn't hear it. I felt a tingly feeling, 'down there'.

"It means, 'did you know I am latino and I speak some Spanish.'" He told me.

"You're latino?" I asked.

"Yup, 80 percent!" he said with a confident smile.

"Can you say more stuff in Spanish. But don't tell me, I want to guess." I told him.

"Sure!" he said with a smile.

"Soy un Cocinero muy bueno." He said. (Translate: I am a very good cook.)

I listened to his voice. He speaks it so well, I had to hold back my moans as I listened.

**20 minutes later…**

"Last one all right?" he said to me. I was already at my limit, I was biting my lips trying not to moan anymore.

"Hold on please, I have to use the restroom." I said as I got up. I went to the restroom and did my business. As I did, I grabbed a towel and let out my orgasmic screams into it.

OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luckily not one sound was let out. I put the towel away from my face. I looked at the mirror and I was all sweaty. My cheeks were red, and my fur was a bit of a mess. I quickly combed my fur and cleaned my self up. I waited a bit till my cheeks were normal, then I walked out.

"Want to hear one more saying in Spanish?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said as I leaned on a table.

"Ok."

He cleared his throat and said, "Te amo."

That was short.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Ill tell you some other time. Because now I have to take a shower." He said as he got up off the bed. He went to his suit case and got some clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom.

**11 minutes later…**

I was finishing up a chapter on my story when I heard the water stop. I can hear Marshall step out of the shower and dry himself.

"BLAZE!" he yelled from inside.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back at him.

"I FORGOT A SHIRT! CAN YOU GO IN MY SUITCASE AND GET ONE FOR ME?! PREFERABLY A WHITE T SHIRT!" he yelled back.

God he forgot?

I got off the bed and went into his red suitcase. I looked through all his clothes, looking for one. He had polos, jeans, shorts, sweaters, hats, and a few Pajama bottems. Damn this kid has a lot of stuff. But no white t shirt.

"THERE IS NONE IN HERE!" I yelled.

"MUST BE IN HOTELS LAUNDRY THEN! WHAT IS IN THERE THAT I CAN SLEEP IN!?" he said.

I looked at the bottom of the case and found a white wife-beater tang top.

I went to the restroom door and said.

"All I found was a tang top."

He groaned and said. "Well better than nothing."

He quickly stuck his hand out and grabbed it.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." I said back. He soon walked out of the bathroom, the steam slowly seeping out. He had his hands covering his arms and said, "Thanks Blaze. But now I will go to bed." He said quickly.

The curiosity in me peaked.

"Why are you covering your arms?" I asked as I followed him to his bed.

"Just cause." He said quickly.

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!

"NO!"

I got close behind him and tickled his ribcage.

"Blaze! What the… HA HA HA HA… what are you doing!?" he said through his laughter.

"I want to know why you are covering your arms!" I said as I pushed him on the bed, still tickling him. But he wouldn't move his hands.

"Please… HA HA HA AH HA! STOP!" he said as he laughed more and more. He was soon kicking trying to get me to stop.

"Just show me why!" I said.

"NEVAH! AH HA HA AH OH GOD!" he said. His laughs became more and more louder. He couldn't take anymore, he pushed my hands away from his sides, but I was able to put my knees on his hands and said, "You just had to show me."

I leaned in closer to him, smelling the wash he just used.

Strawberry, with a hint of lemon.

I looked at his right arm and saw a tattoo.

"Is that a tattoo?" I asked as I got off of him. He sat and, and I did the same as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah." He said as he rubbed it.

It was a ace of spades card being held by a white glove. It looked pretty nice on him though.

"When did you get it?" I asked as I dragged my finger across it.

"When I was 16." He chuckled.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at it more.

"Cause , in most situations, I always have a ace up my sleeve. And I think this tat represents it the best." He said with a warm smile.

"Most situations huh?" I said as I looked at it more.

"Yup!" he said.

"Do you have anymore?" I asked.

His smile quickly went away and his face went to a sad expression.

"Just this one." He then leaned his left shoulder to me and showed another tattoo. It said "Truth" in big old style font. With the date "1999-2018" under it in the same style.

"What is this one about?" I asked as I looked at it.

Marshall then had a tear run down his face and said, "When I was 17, my best friend, Michael 'Truth' Corvick was shot dead in a drive-by shooting."

My eyes widened in shock as he continued.

"He was a good kid. The only human I ever really knew. He was black and a bit shorter than me. He had a goatee and a little bit of a deep voice. He wrote songs and hoped to be a professional song writer one day. Then, a month after getting a deal at Shady Records, he was shot dead. In front of my house."

He then started to cry more and break down. Tears hitting his shirt and the floor.

"He was the only person outside of my family that was nice to me. He motivated me to succeed in school, he encouraged me to write stories. He helped me in math. He was the one that has saved my life so many times when I was in a bad neighborhood."

He began to cry into my shoulder. I patted his back as I felt his tears go down my shirt and back.

"Ever since he died, I visited his grave on his birthday. And I sang the song that I wrote him." He then went to the counter and got his wallet. He pulled out a picture of him and Truth. It was him and Truth in front of a house. Marshall wore a black hat, a black sweater and blue jeans. Truth had a white bucket hat on, a gray sweater, and black jeans. On the bottom of the photo was inscribed "June 6 20 2018".

"That was the last photo we took. This was taken the day before he was killed." More tears began to go down his face as he put the photo away.

Wow…

His best friend was killed, he tattooed his name on his shoulder. He was probably Marshall's first and only friend.

"do you have any idea how it feels to lose your best friend? Especially when it was in front of your eyes?" he said through the tears.

I wiped away his tears and told him, "No I don't, look Marshall. Things happen for a reason. Did they at least catch the guy who killed him?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"But he was innocent due to lack of evidence. But as he walked out of the court room, he got hit by a bus." He said.

"I know Truth is watching over me." Said Marshall.

"How?" I asked as he laid his head on a pillow.

"The week after his funeral. He came to me in a dream and told me that he is was taking Sparky's place. He is my guardian angel." Said Marshall with a small chuckle. He opened his hands and there he was.

"Isnt that right?" he told him.

"Why do you call him Sparky?" I asked.

"Caused he told me to call him that from now on because when I think about Truth, I cry." He said.

I then gave him a hug and said, "Marshy, go to bed. Its been a long day. I am sorry that you lost your best friend. But know that he is in a better place." I told him.

He held me a little tight and said, "I know."

We released each other and went to our beds.

I feel so bad for Marshall. Still a young kid and that happened to him, in front of his own eyes. I felt a few tears go down my face as well.

"Blaze." He said.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Thank you for listening." Said my brown fox friend as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome." I said as I closed my eyes…

* * *

Thank you. and to answer any questions, no this did not happen to me. i heard a story that was similar to this on the news a few years back, and i remembered it now. as i was writing this i wanted to cry. but couldnt. :(

In memory to anyone one of my fans loved ones who have passed away.

and btw. Without you guys liking and reading my stories. i probaly wouldnt be alive, you guys bring me happiness. everytime i see somone favorite or leave a review it makes me happy.

i love you all.

**LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MARSHALL'S TATTOOS.**


	14. Chapter 14

the first part of this chapter is a dream.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Inside Marshall's mind**

**Marshall POV**

"You are not kidding, right?" said Truth as we walked down my street.

"No man. I aint kidding. 10 games for 15 bucks, and it was mailed here too." I told him.

"What nigga in their right mind would sell good games for 75 cents!?" laughed Truth.

"I don't know. But if it's a good deal, I'm taking it!" I laughed.

We walked in front of my house and Truth said, "All right nigga, talk to you tomorrow. And remember what I taught you."

" 'In biology, dividing is the same thing as multiplying', yeah man I know." I told him.

"Yeah, so catch you later." He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" I said to him.

"What man." He said as he turned around.

I held up my phone and said, "Want to take a quick picture?"

"Sure nigga." He said with a smile.

I stretched out my arm and face the camera towards us.

CLICK!

"There we go." I said as I saved the photo.

"K then , catch you later then." I said as he left.

**Next day but still in Marshall's mind.**

"WHAT UP NIGGA!" said Truth as we gave each other a bro hug.

"Not much man. You brought your controller?" I asked. I invited him over so we can play the PS2. A old but still a good system.

"Yeah man. But I got to ask you something." He said.

"What?" I said as we walked up the driveway in my house.

"Do you think that you can predict your own de-"

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NIGGA!"

I turned around and saw a black car pull over on my street.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Truth.

The guy in the car pulled out a gun and shot at us.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"GAH!" yelled Truth as he pushed me behind to a concrete block.

He laid on the floor next to me. I looked at him and he had been shot in the chest. Blood was gushing out, all on the lawn and some on my shirt.

"TRUTH!" I yelled as I went to him, but he was somehow able to push me back behind cover.

He looked at me, while clutching his wound. His brown eyes went wide, then he closed them. He put his face on the ground.

I slowly started crying. I curled up in the fetal position and rolled on the grass a bit.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" someone said.

I looked up and saw a dark figure above me, holding a gun to me.

"Please no!" I said as he put his foot on my chest.

He put his finger on the trigger. I closed my eyes but then I heard someone say, "He isn't worth it man. We already did what we needed to."

I opened my eyes and saw another figure next to him.

"K then." Said the guy on my chest.

He spit at me and walked away. When he got in his car and drove away, I got up and ran to Truth.

"Truth!" I said as I held him.

No response.

"WAKE UP!" I said as I slapped his cheek.

"Please god no! I cant lose you!" I said as I held his face in my bloody shirt.

"Marshall…" he said weekly.

"Truth please don't go away. Not now!" I said to him.

"I want you to know this." He said as he coughed up blood. Some of it getting on my shirt.

"What?" I asked as I cried more, the tears hitting his shirt.

He closed his eyes.

"TRUTH!?" I said as his pulse went away.

"KNOW WHAT?!" I yelled as I put him down.

"KNOW WHAT! PLEASE DON'T GO!" I said as I cried into his bloody shirt.

God no…

Please why did you have to take him…

**"Real world"**

AHH!

I woke up with a scream. Blaze jumped out of her bed and said, "WHAT HAPPENED!"

I looked at myself and saw that I was sweaty. I had a bad dream. I breathed heavily and said, "Just… had… a bad dream."

She then went to my bed and said, "About what?"

"Truth." I told her. She then held me tightly and said, "Its ok Marshall. Remember he is in a better place."

Tears went down my face and I told her, "I know."

"What happened in it?" she asked.

"I relived the day he died." I told her.

"Try to forget about it." She said. I felt a few tears go down her face and hitting my shirt.

The way she held me…

It was like my own mother when I had bad dreams about Truth. Always there to comfort me about it. I have this weird feeling about Blaze. Whenever we are close, I feel so weird. I care for her a lot, and I know she does for me too.

I looked at the clock.

7:23 AM

"Do you think of me as a friend Blaze?" I asked her. I wanted to know.

She pulled away from the hug and said, "Marshy, I think of you as a best friend. You are the nicest, and kindest person I ever meet. I am very lucky to know you. If only other people would know how nice you are."

A smile went on my face and I said "Really?"

She wiped away my tears and said, "Really. I really do like you. You are the bestest friend anyone can have."

I hugged her again and she said, "Since its day already, want to go and get dressed."

"Sure." I told her.

She quickly put her hands on my ribs and tickled me.

"WHAT ARE YOU AH HA HA AH AH HA DOING?!"I said through the laughs.

"Trying to cheer you up!" she said with a smile as she was now on me, still tickling me.

I couldn't breath.

"PLEASE STOP! OH GOD! AH HA AH HA!" I kept on laughing.

I was able to finally put my hands on her sides and tickled her.

"AH HA HA AH HA!" she laughed as I was now on top of her, tickling her.

"Now you know how it feels!" I said as she tried to get me away.

"PLEASE STOP! AH HA HA AH HA OH GOD!" she screamed as she laughed.

"Come on! You are a agent! You should know how to get out of this!" I said.

"AH HA AH HA!" she starting laughing more, trying to get my arms away.

"OOOOHHHHH! AH HA!"

I then heard liquid being dropped. I looked down and saw that her pajama bottoms were wet.

"Did you just pee?" I asked.

**Blaze POV**

Oh my god!

He just made me cum!

By tickling me!

"Did you just pee?" he asked.

"Yeah! Sorry, I told you stop!" I told him as he got off of me.

"sorry." He said as he sat on a dry area.

"Its ok. I better change though." I said as I went through my suitcase for day clothes.

I heard music being played now.

_(Purple Pills by D12)_

_I take a couple uppers_

_ I down a couple downers_

_ But nothing compares_

_ To these blue and yellow purple pills_

_ I been to mushroom mountain_

_ Once or twice but who's countin'_

_ But nothing compares_

_ To these blue and yellow purple pills_

Marshall then went to the nightstand near his bed and took out his phone.

"Its my mother." He said.

I went to the restroom to change, but I kept the door a little open to hear the conversation.

"Hi mom… yeah I think I can visit…yeah I am actually in San Jose now… sure but can I bring a friend?... ok ill try to get there by dinner… I love you too." He hung up and I walked out the restroom, changed into my day clothes.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked.

"She wants to know if I will be able to visit her. Can I?" he said.

"Sure. Just bring me along." I told him.

"K, well we have to leave by 1 o'clock if we want to make it there on time." He said as he went through his suitcase.

"Does she know about the thing?" I asked. I was referencing that Marshall was still in witness protection.

"No. I am going to tell her when I get there." He said.

I then thought of something…

"Why do you have that song as her ringtone?" I asked as I referenced the song that played when she called.

He chuckled and said, "Its for all my contacts, I like the song."

"Did you ever you know…" I tried to say.

"Drugs?" he finished.

"Yeah." I said as he walked to the restroom.

He looked down and said, "Well, I tried pot once. It was with Truth. I was 15."

He did pot?

"Did you ever do it again?" I asked.

"Nope. I prefer to be clear minded." He answered back as he picked up his head.

"Would you do it again?" I asked.

"Maybe. But I don't really want to." He said as he went into the restroom.

He then stuck his head out and said, "I wont go to jail for telling you that right?"

I laughed and said, "As long as you don't do pot again, you wont."

"Thank you then." He said as he closed the door…

**At Marshall's Parents house…**

**5:56 PM**

**Marshall POV**

We pulled up on the block that I lived on. It feels good to be back. I got out of the car and went to open Blaze's door.

"Thank you." She said as I closed it when she got out.

"No problem." I said as he walked to my house.

"Your folks nice?" she asked.

"Yeah. But my mother is over protective of me." I answered her. We walked to the front door and I whispered to her and said, "My mom doesn't know I am home yet. So she might be a little surprised."

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Then my mom opened the door.

"Jerimiah?" she said. She calls me by my middle name.

"Yes mom. Its me." I told her.

"YOUR BACK!" she said as she opened the door and gave me a hug.

"Yup! And I brought a friend." I said as I showed her Blaze.

"Hello Mrs. Mathers." said Blaze.

"Hello, what is your name?" asked my mom.

"Blaze." Answered Blaze.

My mom then whispered into my ear and said, "I told you before, if you bring a girl over, she better be your friend."

"She is." I told her.

God… my mom is over protective of me.

"Ok then. Well Blaze, my last name is Ames, not Mathers." I heard my mom say as I went inside. I might as well let them talk together for a bit while I look around the house again.

"And the Lakers win game 6." I heard a sports announcer say as I went into the hallway. My step dad must be watching the NBA finals.

"J-Man, is that really you?" he said as I heard steps behind me. He has that nick name for me.

"Yup! Might as well visit you guys again." I told him as he gave me a hug.

"Growing on me son." He said as he looked at me.

"Yup, 6 foot 4 inches!" I said. I am proud to be tall.

I then heard the bathroom door open and saw someone walk out. I looked at him and I recognized him.

"Shadow?"

* * *

OH CRAP! SHADOW IS FRIENDS WITH MARSHALL'S FAMILY! DRAMA!

Leave a review about what you think about this situation.

Oh, and if you want, also say what nicknames your parents have for you. Like how Marshall's parents have for him.

TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Normal POV**

The brown fox, Marshall, and the black hedgehog, Shadow, recognized each other the second they saw each other. Even though Marshall saw Shadow in a mask, he recognized his hair and body type.

"Ill be damned." Thought Shadow.

"FRACK! He knows my parents! Is he here to kill me?" thought Marshall.

"Hello Marshall." Said Shadow.

"Hi Shadow." Replied Marshall. On the inside, he was freaking out on the inside, but calm on the outside.

"You two know each other?" said Christian.

"Yeah we go back." Said Shadow, as he continued to look at Marshall.

"_Way_ back." Replied Marshall.

Christian felt uncomfortable and said, "Well I will leave you two to talk then." He went to the game room and watched the after party at the staple center.

"I want to talk to you outside." Said Shadow.

"Sure, just let me go though my old room first." Said Marshall as they past each other.

**Outside in the back yard…**

Shadow leaned on the wall as he waited for Marshall. After a few minutes Marshall finally came out. He walked to face Shadow in front of him.

"Hi." They said at the same time.

Marshall then quickly pulled out a Colt.45 and put it under Shadow's chin, and Shadow quickly pulled out a knife and put it against Marshall's neck.

"Why the hell are you near my family!" said Marshall.

"Me and my girlfriend moved here." Replied Shadow.

They continued to look at each other with angry looks and at each other's throats.

"Do you want to kill me?" asked Marshall as he cocked his pistol.

"No." replied Shadow.

"Why?"

"Cause my boss tried to rape me, my girl knocked him out, and we took all his money. I left the gang that wanted to kill you." Said Shadow.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Marshall.

"Cause my girl is pregnant and do you really think I would want to die when I am going to be a father soon? I don't want my kid to think their dad killed some guy just because he was told to by some asshole."

Marshall then put his gun away, and Shadow put his knife away.

"Don't hurt my family." Said Marshall.

"I wont, if you don't hurt me or my soon to be family." Said Shadow.

"I will never hit a women or a kid." Said Marshall with a smile on his face.

Marshall then stuck out his hand and said, "Friends?"

Shadow gladly shook his hand and said, "Sure."

"So your boss tried to rape you." Said Marshall.

"Yeah. Well he was high on crack." Replied Shadow.

They looked at each other for a few seconds without talking then Marshall said, "Sorry about kicking you in the face."

"Sorry about trying to kill you." Said Shadow.

"By the way, what happened to Nicole?" asked Shadow.

"She tried to have sex with me, but the detective who was watching me shot her in the leg before she killed me." Said Marshall.

"Slut."Chuckled Shadow.

"So is the detective with you right now?" asked Shadow.

"Yup. Inside the house right now." Replied Marshall.

"Well lets go inside now." Said Shadow.

"Yup." Said Marshall.

They walked inside and Shadow elbowed Marshall in the stomach.

OOF!

"That is for kicking me in the face." Laughed Shadow.

"Ok, we are even." Said Marshall as he held his stomach.

**Marshall POV**

Damn that hurt. I rubbed my stomach till the pain went away. I looked up and saw Blaze sitting at the kitchen table with my mom.

"Hey Jerimiah. Can I talk to you in private real quick?" asked my mom.

"Sure." I said.

My mom then pulled me to my old room and said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were in witness protection!"

Blaze told her?!

I said I was going to!

"Cause I didn't want you to worry!" I said to my mom.

"Is this why you haven't called us in the past 2 months!?"

"YES!"

"Why?" the tone in my moms face quickly turned to a sad one.

"Cause I…" I couldn't think of a answer.

"Why!?" she yelled at me.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said back to my mother. It was the first time I ever raised my voice to my mom.

"A lot of crazy things have happened since I moved to Boston! I wanted to call you guys but I couldn't! I worried that if I called you guys then that someone might trace it and come after me!" I said to my mother.

(A/N: Yes, the story started in Boston.)

She slowly began to cry and said, "You had us worried sick. All we wanted was a phone call."

I hugged her and said, "Look, I am sorry that I didn't call, or tell you guys what had happened. I thought if I did, then you guys will look for me and you guys might get hurt."

"Your brother misses you." Said my mom.

Julian…

My little brother, I miss him a lot.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He was at a friends house, I called them and they said they are going to drop him off soon." Said my mom as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I told her.

"Its ok. As long as you are here, I am happy." She said.

**While they were talking…**

**Blaze POV**

I watched as they went to go talk. I told his mom about her son being in witness protection and all that. I hope Marshall doesn't get angry.

I looked around and saw Shadow.

"Is it really you?" I said as I got up.

"Hello Blaze." He said with a scoff.

"So nice to see you too." I said in a sarcastic voice.

Me and Shadow were together a long time ago. He was my…

First…

I remember it like it was yesterday. 8 inches, my first time was so good. But what he did the next day was unforgivable. I was at the park and saw him with one of my friends, Rouge. He cheated on me with her. And it was the day after he took my virginity!

Bastard!

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Me and Rouge are going to be parents, and she wanted to start a family in California. So we moved into the house next door." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well congrats on being a father." I told him.

"Thank you. But why are you here?" he asked.

"I am friends with Marshall." I told him.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked as he turned his back towards me.

"Just that, I know you have to stay with him because of him being in witness protection." He said.

He…

Knows?

"How… did you?" I stuttered a bit.

He then had a serious look on his face and said,

"Don't cut me off and let me finish when I tell you this. After Eggman got arrested, I was assigned to kill Marshall. BUT! I left the gang business about a month ago, for all I care Eggman can rot in hell. I will not hurt Marshall, or you, or his family. I don't want my son or daughter to know that their dad was murderer and to grow up without me." He said in one breath.

Wow…

Wait!

Murderer?

"What do you mean by 'murderer'?" I asked.

"I was… a hit man for the gang." He said.

How is this?

I knew him in school and he was nice, how did he become a hit man?

"Don't bother asking me how or why I became one. I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"You promise you wont hurt Marshall, or his family?" I told him.

"Yes." He said.

I then heard foot steps coming from the hallway. I looked and saw Marshall walking out with his mom.

"Hey guys!" Marshall said all happy.

"Oh Blaze, can I talk to you for a second?" said Marshall.

"Sure." I replied as I followed him to another room.

"Why did you tell my mom about me in witness protection?" he asked.

I knew it, he was going to ask me that.

"Cause, I had a feeling that you weren't going to tell her." I replied.

"Your… right. I was too scared to tell her." He replied.

"Sorry I told her, but she had to know." I told him as I put my hand on his shoulder.

He smiled a bit and said, "Just forget about it. Lets go see if my mom made dinner." He said.

"BROTHER!" I heard a little voice yell as a door opened.

Marshall then walked back to the living room and said, "JULIAN!"

I looked and saw a little young brown hedgehog. He ran up to Marshall, Marshall then bent down and gave him a hug.

"BROTHER! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" said the hedgehog.

"I missed you too Julian!" said Marshall.

"Blaze! This is my little brother, Julian." Said Marshall with a big grin on his face.

I looked at Julian, and his quills were a much lighter shade of brown than Marshall, and Julian had regular brown eyes, not hazel.

"Hi Julian." I said as I leaned closer to him.

"Who is this brother? She is pretty." Said Julian. Marshall turned red and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"She is my friend, Blaze." Said Marshall to his brother.

"Is he your brother, brother, or…" I asked. I was curious, they weren't the same species, so how are they brothers?

"He is my half-brother. My mom and dad are divorced, then my mom married my step-dad, and they made him." Said Marshall.

"This little hedge ball is my little bro." said Marshall as he let him down.

"OH! Brother! Let me show you what I can do now!" said Julian.

He quickly turned into his spin ball form, and did circles around Marshall.

"That's cool Julian! But stop before mom gets mad." Scolded Marshall. Julian turned back into his normal form and said, "All right. But lets go see whats for dinner!" said Julian. He then ran to the kitchen.

Marshall then took my hand and said, "You hungry?"

His touch…

I blushed a bit and said, "Sure. I can get some dinner." I told him…

**Meanwhile…**

**Jet POV**

"Yeah that's them." I said as I watched the brown fox and purple cat go to the house. I soon saw a white fox open the door and gave the brown one a hug.

"Fucking great. Innocents in the way." Said Wave as she looked too.

We were parked down the street from them in a van. They didn't see us.

"What do we do?" asked Storm.

"We wait." I told them.

Wave and Storm then got two loaded MP5s and took the safety off.

"When they get out of the way, we go and kill them." Said Wave.

"And if they don't?" I asked.

"Sucks to be them then." Said Storm as we watched the house…

* * *

ohh. it about to get real...

And i want to tell you guys this.

incase anyone wants to know who or what marshall is based off of.

its me.

Me and Marshall have the same personality, same likes, and same past. (exepct for the Truth dieing. but we both have divorced parents, remarried parents, and 1 little brother. we both live in california and in the valley. we both dont "curse". unless you count damn,crap, hell, and faggot.)

so in other words, Marshall is me. and Me is Marshall.

the only major diffrence is that, i am soon to be 14 and he is 19.

LEAVE A REVIEW TILL NEXT TIME GUYS!


	16. Chapter 16

I am not the best at describing this stuff...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**20 minutes later…**

**Marshall POV**

We all sat down at the table. Julian sat next to me on my left, and Blaze sat on my right. Shadow earlier introduced us to his girlfriend, Rouge. She seems nice and is pretty. She said that she is about 2 months pregnant. She is already getting a small pregnant stomach.

Anyway, we were all at the table. My mom cooked chicken for us to eat. Everyone had already been served and started eating. Me, Julian, and rouge were the only ones at the table not drinking alcoholic drinks. Shadow and Christian drank a Corona, and my mom and Blaze had wine. Julian had juice, I had a Dr. Pepper, and Rouge had water.

"So… what have you and my son have been doing on your cross county trip." Asked my mom.

Oh boy…

So much has happened, what do I tell her.

"Not much Denise. Just looking around, seeing the sights." Said Blaze as she bit into her chicken.

"Really, nothing interesting?" asked my mom.

"Well, I did dye my hair blonde." I said.

Christian and Shadow started to snicker a bit.

"Blonde? Really son?" said Christian.

God, he always judges me when I do something different.

"Yeah, I wanted to do some new things." I said.

"By the way I lock the Red Sox." I said.

He immediately jumped up from his chair and said, "NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO LIKE THE RED SOX!" Almost everyone laughed at the table. Nearly dropping their food.

After getting a breath from hearing him say that I said, "Just kidding, I still like the dodgers. But the Red Sox are a pretty good team." I said.

"Damn right, you better like the Dodgers." He said under his breath.

"Christian!" said my mother to him.

"Don't curse in front of Julian!" she whispered.

"Sorry!" he said.

God, this always happen at my house. God I love my family…

**20 minutes later…**

**Jet POV**

"Got any 1's?" asked Storm as he looked at his cards.

"We are playing Uno, you fucking moron." Said Wave.

"Oh, no wonder I have 20 cards." He said.

This boredom, its getting to me now.

I put down my cards and said, "Ok fuck it, we are going to kill him now."

"What about the innocents?" asked Wave.

"Sucks to be them then." I said as I got my gun out. I looked out the window and saw them outside. Wait what!

All of our targets…

The hedgehog, the bat, and the fox. They had a purple cat with them too. Well one innocent is better than 3 or 4 of them.

"They are all there. ALL OF THEM!" I told them.

"Really!" they jumped up excitedly.

"Yup! But how are we going to get them?" I asked.

"Silently. If we take them all at once then they wont know what happened to them." Said Wave.

I handed them knives and said, "Take them out quickly."

They took the knives and got out of the car. I stayed in.

"Why you aint coming?" asked Storm.

"In case cops come, we need a get away." I told them.

**Normal POV**

Wave and Storm got out of the car and walked to the side of the street to where they were at. They hid the knives under their shirts and slowly, but steadily, walked to them.

**(A/N: Go on youtube and look up "Fight Music", by D12. This song is perfect for what happens next. Except for the second verse)**

_(Eminem Chorus)_

_This kind of music, use it, and you get amped to do shit_

_ Whenever you hear some shit and you can't refuse it_

_ It's just some shit, for these kids, to trash they rooms with_

_ Just refuse whenever they asked to do shit_

_ The type of shit that you don't have to ask who produced it_

_ You just know - that's the new shit_

_ The type of shit that causes mass confusion_

_ and drastic movement of people actin stupid_

They reached to where they were at.

"Hey guys." Said Wave in a friendly tone.

"Do we know you?" They all said at once.

"No, we just wanted to say hi. My name is Storm." Said Storm as he stuck out his hand.

Shadow walked up to him and said, "Nice to meet you." He shook his hand firmly.

Storm then quickly took out his knife and swung at Shadow.

"UGH!" Groaned Storm as he swung.

Shadow quickly caught his arm, in mid air, and punched him in the beak.

"ASSASINS!" yelled Shadow as Storm fell on the grass.

"Get inside, NOW!" yelled Blaze as she ushered Marshall and Rouge to the inside.

_[Kon Artis Verse ]_

_ I come to every club with intention to do harm_

_ With a prosthetic arm and smelling like Boone's Farm_

_ hiding under tables as soon as I hear alarms_

_ Paranoid thief that'll steal from his own moms_

_ Conniving Kon, Artis with a bomb_

_ Strapped to my stomach screaming, "Let's get it on!"_

_ A lush that love to drink, drunk driving a tank_

_ Rollin over a bank, cops see me and faint_

_ It's drastic, I'm past my limit of coke_

_ I think I'll up my high by slitting your throat_

_ Push your baby carriage into the street, 'til it's mince meat_

_ Your mens been beat the minute I step onto your street_

_ This is fight music!_

**(A/N: I wont put the second verse here, because it has nothing to do with fighting.)**

"Where you going pussy cat?" Said Wave as she tried to shiv Blaze.

Blaze took her hand, and kicked at Wave's ankle.

"GAH!" she screamed as she dropped her knife.

"You bitch!" she said.

Wave then tackled Blaze, they landed on concrete, Wave then arched her arm about to punch her, but Blaze moved her head quickly. Wave punched the ground, shattering one of her fingers.

"YOU CUNT!" said Wave as she grabbed her broken finger.

Blaze then took out her claws and scratched Wave on the face. Wave fell on the dirt and Blaze got up.

_(Eminem Chorus)_

_This kind of music, use it, and you get amped to do shit_

_ Whenever you hear some shit and you can't refuse it_

_ It's just some shit, for these kids, to trash they rooms with_

_ Just refuse whenever they asked to do shit_

_ The type of shit that you don't have to ask who produced it_

_ You just know - that's the new shit_

_ The type of shit that causes mass confusion_

_ and drastic movement of people actin stupid_

Shadow then kicked Storm in the stomach. But as Shadow took his foot back, Storm grabbed it and turned his leg to the point of making Shadow fall.

"WOAH!" yelled Shadow as he fell.

Storm grabbed his knife then stomped his foot on Shadow's chest.

"PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR BALLS MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Storm as he raised his knife.

"NO YOU ARE!" yelled Shadow as he put a hard right hook at Storm's crotch. Storm dropped his knife and fell on the floor.

**Inside the House.**

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" yelled Christian and Marshall's mom as they looked out the window.

"Assassins came after us!" said Rouge.

"GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" yelled Denise.

"What's going on?" said Julian sleepy eyed, he was taking a nap and the yelling outside woke him up.

Marshall quickly picked him up and said, "Nothing, come on, let me put back for a nap."

"All right." Said Julian.

"Friggin great." Thought Marshall.

**Outside…**

_[Proof]_**(R.I.P, Proof died in 2006)**

_ Just bring who you gon' bring on, who you gon' swing on?_

_ I'm King Kong, guns blow you to king-dom come_

_ Show you machine gun funk_

_ Sixteen m-16's and one pump [click-clack]_

_ The snub in my paw, shove it in your jaw_

_ Have you running out this fucking club in your drawers_

_ We loving the broads, there's nothing to applaud_

_ But fuck it it's all good, the hood is up in The Source_

_ It's fight music_

"You fucker!" said Storm in a high pitched voice as he held his balls.

Shadow then proceeded to stomp on Storm. Stomping on his chest and body.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL MOTHER FUCKER!" said Shadow.

Storm then managed, somehow, to get up and send a right hook into Shadow's mouth, chipping one of his teeth.

Blood flew out of his mouth and onto the grass. Storm then got on top of Shadow's back and pulled his head towards him. He put the knife against his neck and said, "Die hedgy, die!"

Shadow arched his head, and headed Storm in the beak. Breaking it."

CRACK!

Storm held his nose and said, "Fucker broke my nose!" blood slowly dripped from it.

_[Swifty McVay Verse ]_

_ I'm a nigga that loves scuffles_

_ And won't hesitate to sock you again for swollen knuckles_

_I'm like that, catch a nigga like bear traps_

_ Blow his head back right in front of the precinct saying, "You hear that?"_

_ I slap your freak, bump you and won't speak_

_ If you step on my feet, you get drowned in your own drink_

_ I suffocated my shrink just for talking_

_ Came back and fucked up his pallbearers and made 'em drop his coffin_

_ It's fight music!_

"BITCH!" Yelled Wave as she kicked Blaze in the stomach. Blaze bent over and held her stomach in pain. She then turned her hand into fire, and sent a left hook in Wave's face, leaving a burn mark on it.

"TAKE THAT YOU CUNT!" yelled Blaze as she laughed.

Wave then grabbed a knife and threw it at Blaze, who dodged it as it hit the wall, sticking to it.

"Bird brain, you cant throw for shit!" laughed Blaze.

Wave tackled Blaze and proceeded to strangle her.

"TAKE THIS BITCH!" said Wave.

_[Kuniva Verse ]_

_These beads I'm swinging is stinging 'em_

_ See all these niggaz? When I step in the club, I'm bringing 'em_

_ If any nigga looking too hard, we Rodney King'n 'em_

_ Malice green to them and gasolinin 'em with premium_

_ Light a cigarette, flick it at 'em or spit it at 'em_

_ Hold up a picture of his family and kick it at him_

_ Blast while you right hooking, right when your wife's looking_

_ Fuck fight music, bitch this is losing your life music!_

Blaze then clawed at Wave again, releasing her from her grip.

They got up and Wave sent a left hook at Blaze, who grabbed her arm and broke it in the middle.

SNAP!

AH! Screamed Wave as she held her broken arm. The bone was sticking out.

"JUST DIE!" yelled Storm as he stomped on Shadow's chest. Shadow slowly reached for a knife that was on the floor, and took it, then stabbed Storm in the leg. Blood spud out all over the grass.

GAH!

Shadow then got up, Storm swung his working leg at Shadow, who grabbed it and stomped on his kneecap, shattering that.

"FUCKER!" yelled Storm as he fell.

_[Eminem Verse]_ **(My favorite verse)**

_If I could capture the rage of today's youth and bottle it_

_ Crush the glass from my bare hands and swallow it_

_ Then spit it back in the faces of you racists_

_ and hypocrites who think the same shit but don't say shit_

_ You Liberace's, Versace's, and you nazis_

_ Watch me, cause you thinking you got me in this hot seat_

_ You motherfuckers wanna JUDGE me cause you're NOT me_

_ You'll never STOP me, I'm TOP speed as you POP me_

_ I came to save these new generations of babies_

_ from parents who failed to raise 'em cause they're lazy_

_ to grow to praise me I'm makin 'em go crazy_

_ That's how I got this whole nation to embrace me_

_ And you fugazi if you think I'ma admit wrong_

_ I cripple any hypocritic critic I'm sic'd on_

_ And this song is for any kid who gets picked on_

_ A sick song to retaliate to, and it's called…_

_(Eminem Chorus)_

_This kind of music, use it, and you get amped to do shit_

_ Whenever you hear some shit and you can't refuse it_

_ It's just some shit, for these kids, to trash they rooms with_

_ Just refuse whenever they asked to do shit_

_ The type of shit that you don't have to ask who produced it_

_ You just know - that's the new shit_

_ The type of shit that causes mass confusion_

_ and drastic movement of people actin stupid_

"Safe to come out now!" yelled Shadow. Everyone then came out, even Julian who was now wide awake.

"What the fuck happened!?" said Rouge as she held Shadow.

"These assassin came after us. They are dealt with now." He said.

"You ok Blaze?" asked Marshall as he went to her.

"Yeah, just a few bruises no big deal." She said with a smile as she stared at him.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled someone, catching their attention.

They looked and saw Jet, holding a gun and pointing it at Marshall.

"Oh crap!" said Marshall as he raised his hands.

Shadow slowly walked to Jet, but he said, "NO ONE MOVES OR THIS FUCK DIES!"

He stopped and backed away.

It was a standoff. Everyone looked to see what was going to happen. No one moved, even neighbors came out too see what was happening. It was silent.

Jet slowly aimed the pistol at Marshall's head. He cocked it and was going to fire.

"NO!" yelled a voice.

Julian then went into his hedgeball form and charged at Jet. He zoomed to him, but only to be kicked like a soccer ball, and was sent through a window.

CRASH!

Everyone stared and looked at what happened.

"Julian!" yelled Marshall, as he looked at Jet…

* * *

oh god...

Julian no...

Part two in the next chapter...

* * *

**I left a poll for my readers with accounts, on my profile. I would appreciate it if you do it.**


	17. Chapter 17

This MIGHT be the last chapter, until Monday because I have to go to my dads for the week end.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Fucking brat." Mumbled Jet as he refocused on Marshall.

He looked around but Marshall wasn't there.

"What the fuck? He was just there!" said Jet as he looked around.

Shadow, Blaze, and Rouge didn't even know where he went.

Then clouds quickly rolled in on the sky, it started to rain and the sound of thunder can be heard. The clouds were black and the lightening instead of being light blue, or yellow, they were red.

Jet then focused on Shadow and Rouge and said, "you 3 are getting a bullet to the brain then!"

Then a demonic voice boomed all over them.

"No! They wont!"

They looked to see Marshall, standing about 10 feet away from Jet. But he was…

Different…

His fur was pitch-black, his once hazel eyes were now Hellish red. He had electricity radiating off of him, but it was red. Marshall's eyes had that stare, that looked deep into your soul and if you saw them, you could never forget it.

This was…

His ultimate form.

"What the fuck are you?!" said Jet as he slowly walked away. But he feel on a branch, Marshall then slowly got closer and closer.

Jet aimed his gun at him and fired.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The bullets didn't do anything on Marshall, they hit him but fell to the floor. It was like shooting a thick steel wall, the bullets just crumbled and fell on the floor.

Marshall was then standing above Jet. He picked him up by his shirt and said, "You don't want to know what I am." In his demonic voice.

Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze just stood in shock, seeing their friend in his ultimate form. They were too scared to do anything.

Marshall then threw Jet into the street, he tumbled over the grass and concrete, before coming to a stop on the asphalt.

The black fox then walked over to where Jet was, lying on the street. Jet then started to cough up blood, it flew onto the asphalt and on Marshall.

Marshall then had a sick smile on his face as he watched the blood go on his clothes.

He put his foot on Jet's chest and screamed. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Jet then laughed and said, "Fucking kids man, had to do something."

BASH!  
Marshall sent a powerful punch to Jet's face, breaking his beak.

WHOOP!  
WHOOP!

Sirens could then be heard. Cop cars quickly surrounded Jet and Marshall, forming a circle.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" yelled a officer on the bullhorn.

They didn't do anything, Marshall still had his foot on Jet's chest, slowly putting more pressure on it, making him cough up more blood.

Soon cops then slowly tried to get closer. Marshall's ears perked up and saw the cops getting closer.

"GET AWAY!" he yelled.

Marshall then raised hands, and quickly put them back down. He then slowly made a ball of electricity, that pushed the cops back to their cars. Soon the sphere of electricity went out till it reached the cop cars. It engulfed Jet and Marshall, but they didn't feel the effects of it.

One of the officers slowly reached his hand to touch it, only to have his skin on his hand burned off and hanging by a thread.

"FUCK!" he said as he held his charred hand.

Jet then laughed like a maniac.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" said Marshall, his voice boomed, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" said Jet.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" questioned Marshall.

"Remember your friend?" said Jet as he let out a smile.

"I KILLED HIM!" Laughed Jet in a crazy person kind of way.

Marshall released Jet from under his foot, Marshall held and shook his head.

"No! No! NO! This cant be! You were hit by a bus!" said Marshall.

Jet still laid on the floor and said, "You thought I was! It was a fucking hologram!" he then laughed, mocking Marshall.

Marshall slowly let out tears, they flowed down his face. The rain from the clouds also picked up too.

His fur then turned to even darker shade of black, he ran to Jet and said, "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU SENT ME THROUGH!"

Jet laughed and said, "No but he deserved it."

"WHAT DID HE DO TO DERSERVE GETTING KILLED IN COLD BLOOD!" screamed Marshall.

"He, wrote a song that disrespected Babylon. We don't take shit from anyone." Said Jet.

"ALL OVER A SONG!" screamed Marshall.

"Yup, and he can rot in hell!" laughed Jet.

Marshall then took Jet's hand and broke a finger.

SNAP!  
AGH!  
"You are going to feel the pain that me and Truth felt." Said Marshall with a smile on his face.

SNAP!

He broke another finger.

"FIRE!" yelled the chief of police as he saw what was happening.

BANG!  
BANG!

BANG!

The bullets didn't enter the sphere, they disintegrated on contact.

SNAP!

"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP! THIS IS JUST EVIL!" screamed Jet, the bones in his broken fingers were sticking out by now.

"YOU WANT TO SEE EVIL!" screamed Marshall.

"BECAUSE I CAN SHOW YOU EVIL! I AM THE DEFINITION OF EVIL! I WILL AVENGE MY FRIEND'S DEATH! YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN TRUE EVIL AS ME! I AM EVIL MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed Marshall.

He then got Jet's arm and broke it.

SNAP!

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed Jet.  
The bone in his arm was completely sticking out, his forearm was now limp.

"STOP MARSHALL!" screamed Blaze as she went up to the police perimeter. Marshall ignored her and proceeded to break the rest of Jet's fingers.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"OH SWEET JESUS! STOP PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" screamed Jet.

Marshall stomped on Jet's face, his blood splattering all over the street.

"DIE DIE DIE!" screamed Marshall.

Marshall then took out his Colt.45 and aimed at Jet.

"DON'T MARSHALL!" screamed Blaze.

"You don't have the balls to do it, you shit stain." Said Jet as the gun was pointed at his face.

"DON'T TEST ME!" yelled Marshall.

Blaze then set herself on fire using her pyro powers, the flames engulfed her, but didn't hurt her. She slowly reached out to touch the electricity sphere, but to her surprise, it didn't affect her.

She slowly stepped in the sphere and ran to Marshall, she grabbed his arm and said, "DON'T DO IT!"

Marshall turned his head to her, his hell eyes starting at her. But Marshall lowered the gun, he looked at Blaze's yellow eyes, and slowly turned back to normal. He still had black fur, but it was slowly turning back to normal.

He began to cry and said, "I'm sorry."

Blaze hugged him and said, "Its ok. We are safe."

Marshall and Blaze held each other, Marshall didn't feel the heat nor pain from Blaze's fire, and Blaze didn't feel the electricity from Marshall.

"Lets go." Said Marshall.

"YOUR FRIEND DIDN'T DESERVE YOU! YOU EVIL SHIT!" screamed Jet.

Marshall then aimed his gun at Jet's head.

"NO!" screamed Blaze.

BANG!


	18. Chapter 18

sorry, this chapter was a bit rushed.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

BANG!

"GAH!" yelled Jet in pain.

Everyone looked in shock, and others couldn't help but wince at the pain.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT STAIN, YOU SHOT OFF MY DICK!" yelled Jet as he cupped his crotch. Blood slowly creped from the bullet hole from once where his penis was.

The electricity sphere quickly receded back to Marshall, and he was soon back to his normal, brown furred, hazel eyed, self again.

"Don't hurt my family." Said Marshall as he lowered his gun.

Quickly, a few paramedics came to Jet, and carried him to a ambulance.

"WHERE IS MY DICK!? HURRY FIND MY DICK!" Jet said as the paramedics looked at his wound.

Shadow looked down and saw Jet's penis on the floor.

"This it?" said Shadow.

Jet picked up his head and shouted "YES! PLEASE GET IT FOR ME!"

Shadow raised his foot, and stomped on it, splattering it on the concrete.

"Whoops." Said Shadow in a sarcastic tone.

"YOU FUCKER! MY DICK!" shouted Jet as the ambulance drove to the hospital.

"Where is Julian?" asked Marshall in a serious tone.

"In the ambulance over there." Said Blaze as she pointed to a ambulance near a tree. Marshall quickly ran over to it, and saw Julian on a stretcher with gauze wrapped.

"Hey brother!" said Julian in a happy tone as the E.M.T gave him a lollipop. Its weird how he didn't hear what just happened outside.

"Hey Julian, are you ok?" asked Marshall.

"Yup! Being in the hedgeball when the bad bird kicked me, protected me from the glass and the fall." Replied Julian.

"You're always tough huh?" chuckled Marshall.

"Yup!" said Julian as Marshall picked him up and carried him.

"Jerimiah!" yelled a voice.

Marshall turned around and saw his mother and Christian walking towards him.

"You ok?" asked his mother.

"Yeah." Replied Marshall as he put his brother down.

Silence was there for a brief few minutes.

"So he killed Truth?" asked Christian.

A tear went down Marshall's face and he said, "Yeah. But he got whats coming to him."

Quickly a G.U.N truck came down the street. It stopped in front of their house, and the same agent that talked to Blaze and Marshall about a month ago, stepped out.

"G.U.N, let me talk to Mr. Mathers and Detective Blaze." He said.

Blaze and Marshall went up to him and said, "What is it?"

"Eggman's trial is in 3 weeks, you have to leave for Boston now. We have a plane over by the airfield. It will take you to Boston." Said the agent.

"Wait, how did you find us?" asked Blaze.

"Tracking chip in your phone. Got to love government spending." Chuckled the agent.

"Pack your things and get ready, you leave in about 2 hours." Said the agent as he got back into the truck.

**2 hours later…**

**The old airfield by "The Aviator Casino"…**

**Blaze POV**

"I love you guys. I will see you in about a month." Said Marshall as he hugged his mother.

"We love you too, call us when you get to Boston." Said Christian.

"Good luck guys." Said Shadow as he put his arm around Rouge.

"Thank you, and congrats on the baby once again." I said to them.

"Thank you." Said Rouge.

"Ok, the plane is landing right now." Said the agent as we saw a small private plane land on the runway.

"The trip to Boston is about 8 hours. See you guys at trial." He said as he got into his truck.

The plane door opened and I saw a very familiar face, or faces.

"SURPRISE!" said Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Silver.

They came for us?

"HEY GUYS!" I said to them as I ran up to the plane.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We missed you guys so much, that we took a few days off to see you. We asked G.U.N if we can go with you guys on the plane, and they said yes!" said Amy as she hugged me.

I am so happy that they made it.

"Where is Marshall?" asked Sonic.

"Saying goodbye to his family." I said as I looked back at them.

He quickly gave them hugs and kisses goodbye and went up on the plane.

"Hey guys." Said Marshall.

"Remember us?" asked Tails.

"Yup. You are Tails, he is Sonic, that is Silver, and she is Amy." Said Marshall with a smile on his face.

"Who is flying this?" he asked.

"I am." Said Tails. He was a pilot before he joined M.V.U, and a good one too.

"Well, lets get back to Boston then." Said Marshall as the plane door closed…

**3 hours later…**

The plane was nice, it had a kitchen, two bathrooms, a nice living room, and the seats can be adjusted so you can sleep in them. The living room had a flat screen in it, and Sonic was watching the Red Sox game.

Me and Marshall were sitting at one of the seats in front of the plane. He had the window seat and I had the aisle one.

Looking at him, I just cant see the evil in him. Even though he did all that stuff to Jet, I still see nothing but good in him.

He was listening to his music with his eyes closed, he was tired from earlier. I was also tired too, I leaned my head back into the seat and closed my eyes, trying to sleep…

**10 minutes later…**

**Marshall POV**

I opened my eyes from my little nap. I took off my headphones and saw Blaze sleeping in her seat. Everyone else was either watching the baseball game, or eating. I looked out the window and it was still day, sorta. It was sundown. I leaned on the window a bit to see outside, the clouds were light orange with a mix of pink in them. I then felt something on my shoulder.

I looked and saw Blaze, her head was on my shoulder. I tried to get away, but I didn't want to wake her up. She then tried to cuddle against me and I heard her let out a soft purr.

Damn it, I wanted to get out of my seat, but I didn't want to wake up Blaze. She looked so beautiful as she slept on me, she was warm as she cuddled against me. The warmth, made me feel sleepy too. I slowly closed my eyes…

**Normal POV**

The brown fox and purple cat, she had her head on his shoulder, and he had his head almost on hers. The sunlight gently sparkling off of them. After enduring a tiring day, they needed the rest. The plane was about 1 third of way too Boston…

* * *

Well, no new chapters till sunday night, or monday morning or so. i have to go to my dads for the weekend. love you all and dont forget to leave a review!


	19. Chapter 19

im BACK! More new chapters on the way guys.

although i am a bit sad, since some things were said on my visit to my dads that should never been said.

BUT MORE ACTION, MORE ROMANCE, MORE FRIENDZONEING, MORE DRAMA, AND BEST OF ALL, MORE BLAZE AND MARSHALL, COMING YOUR WAY!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Meanwhile…**

Silver was sleeping on the couch, with a magazine on his face, as Sonic and Amy were watching the Red Sox game, which was just about over.

"And here is the pitch." Said the announcer as Sonic and Amy leaned in to listen and watch.

"And strike 3! Red Sox beat the San Francisco Faggo- I mean Giants!" **(A/N: I REALLY, hate the SF Giants)**

"YEAH!" screamed Amy and Sonic, waking up Silver from his sleep.

"GAH!" screamed Silver as he fell onto the floor.

"Why the hell are you two so happy about?" said Silver as he rubbed his head.

"Red Sox beat the Giants!" said Amy, nearly squealing as she said it.

"Well congrats, now let me get back to sleep." Said the white hedgehog as he climbed back onto the couch from where he slept on.

"Score is, Red Sox:5, Giants: -3. How is that even possible?" mumbled the Announcer.

"Well next week is the world series." Said Sonic as he leaned back onto the couch.

"Against who?" asked Amy.

"Either the Dodgers, or Diamond Backs." Replied Sonic.

Amy snuggled in on Sonic's chest as they watched Boston cheer after the game. A sly grin then went across Sonic's face as he looked at Amy.

"How about we join the 'mile high club'?" he said.

Amy looked at him, with lust in her eyes, and replied, "Sure, but we have to be quiet. Don't want to wake up anybody."

They then got up off the couch, and quickly but quietly, ran to the restroom…

**2 hours later…**

**Blaze POV**

I slowly started to wake up, I tried to lift up my head, but I felt something on it. I glanced up and saw Marshall, taking a nap. He wasn't totally on me, more like leaning, but still I couldn't get up.

"Marshy, wake up." I said to him in a quiet voice.

"Wake up, Marsh." I told him again.

"Huh?" he said as he slowly opened his eyes. Marshall sat in a upright position on the chair, and stretched out his arms.

"How long have we been sleeping?" he asked, you can hear that he was tired in his voice.

"Bout 2 hours." Said a familiar voice.

I looked around and saw Silver, sitting across from us.

"Were you… watching us sleep?" asked Marshall.

"Heh, no. I was going to wake you guys up. We are going to land soon." Said Silver as he stood up.

"I thought it was a 8-hour flight?" I said as I stretched my arms and legs.

"This is the X-Tornado, faster than most private jets." Said Tails as he leaned on the doorway to the cockpit. (**A/N: You stopped laughing now? Then continue reading.)**

We were in the X-Tornado? How did I not notice this when I saw the plane from the outside?

"When are we landing?" asked Marshall as he got up.

"30 minutes, give or take." Said Tails. He walked back to the pilots seat, and continued to fly.

"Blaze can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Silver.

"Sure." I said as I followed him.

We went to the back of plane. He let out a sigh and said, "Have you and this Marshall kid, ever, you know?" He sounded like he was trying to find the right words.

Is he asking if we has sex?

"Had sex?" I said as if I finished his sentence.

"Yeah that's it." he said as he rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"No, we are just friends." I told him.

He let out a sigh and said, "Good, because I wanted to ask you-"

I cut him off and said, "No, I wont go on a date with you."

His face went red and he said, "I wasn't going to ask you that!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "Really?"

He let out another sigh and said, "Ok, I was going to ask you. I still want to be with you though."

I let out a sigh and said, "Look, Silver, you cheated on me, I cant forgive you for that. But you are a great guy, sure you made mistakes in the past. But look for another girl."

He then hung his head and said, "Alright. But I want you to know I'm still here for you."

He then hugged me, I was a bit surprised, but I gladly held him too as he hugged me.

"But if he hurts you I swear…" he mumbled.

I laughed and said, "Just talk to him, he is really nice. He wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

He retracted from the hug and said, "Alright, but after we land."

And I just lied right to Silver's face. Marshall wouldn't hurt a fly, unless you pissed him off, then you better run as fast as you can away from him then.

**34 minutes later…**

**At Boston Airport… **

**Marshall POV**

Walking off the plane, I took out my phone and called my family. That was the first thing I needed to do. The phone rang for a few seconds, then my mom answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey mom! Its me. We just landed." I told her.

"That's good, but I thought they said it was a 8 hour flight?" she asked.

"The plane we took is pretty fast, so it was about 5 or 6 hours long." I told her.

"Nice, oh! You brother wants to talk to you." She said. I can hear her call Julian and give the phone to him.

"Brother!" he said with glee. Ever since he can talk, he always called me brother. Never by my name.

"Hey Julian! You ok?" I asked.

"Yup, my arm is bandaged, but I am ok!" he said excitedly.

I am glad he is ok. Jet deserved getting his penis shot off, he hurt Julian and killed Truth.

Don't…

Think…

About…

Truth…

Right now…

"Oh, brother! Shadow wants to talk to you." Julian said.

"K, put him on the phone." I said.

"Hello Marshall" said Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I wanted to tell you this. If anyone comes by to hurt or threaten your family, remember they have to go through me." He said.

I told him, "Good, protect them please. And protect Rouge and your unborn child."

I hope nothing happens to them, even though I haven't really talked to Shadow, I know he is more than capable to protect them.

"Got it. And remember to put the fat fuck to death ok?" said Shadow.

I chuckled and said, "yeah I know. Is Christian there?" I asked. I want to talk to my stepdad before I go back to my house in Boston.

"No, he left for work. Ill tell him to call you when he gets out though." Said Shadow.

"Aight, thanks. And Shadow." I said.

"What?"

"Protect them. Please." I said.

"Relax. They are safe. See you later." Shadow finished as he hung up.

"Later man." I said as I put my phone away…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**At Marshall's House.**

**The address is, '6969 Slim Shady Drive.'**

**Blaze POV**

**8:23 PM**

"And here it is." Said Marshall as he got out of the car.

"This is your house?" asked Tails.

"Yup. It's a little big though." Said Marshall as he lifted the brim of his black baseball hat a bit.

His house was in one of the rich neighborhoods. It was a 2 story house, green colored, black tiles on the roof, a orange tree in the front yard, stain glass windows, a stone walkway to his front door, and a 2 car garage. It was pretty big for 1 person.

"Anyone try anything on my house while we were away?" asked Marshall as he got his stuff out of his car.

"Well…" mumbled Tails.

"What happened?" said Marshall in a concerned tone.

"I did put in bullet proof windows, just to be safe." Replied Tails.

Marshall chuckled and said, "I was going to put in bullet proof windows weeks ago. Thank you."

"MARSH!" yelled Sonic as Marshall walked up the walkway.

"What?"

"How many rooms in the house?" asked Sonic.

"1 kitchen, 2 bath, 1 master bedroom, and 3 spare rooms. Why?" said Marshall.

"Cause, our boss wants us to live with you till trial. For safety reasons." Said Silver.

Marshall then looked in thought for a few seconds.

At the airport, Espio pulled us aside and told us that even though Eggman's gang is done for, since members have left and some have gone missing, that it is safe for Marshall to come back to Boston. But he thinks that we should stay with him incase anyone tries anything, and to watch out for the Rat Sniffers group.

Then again, I remember hearing about a bust on them when the police found 1000 pounds of marijuana in their HQ. So the group must be done for by now, but there might be stragglers still going after informants and snitches.

"Yeah, you guys can. Enough room for all of us anyway." Said Marshall as he walked to his front door.

Me, Silver, Tails, Amy, and Sonic got our suitcases and followed.

We were behind Marshall as he opened his door. He unlocked it with a key, and walked in. We all walked in and were amazed.

He had a flat-screen TV, about 80 inches, a sound system, leather couches, pictures of his family around the walls, a big clock above the front door. His kitchen was marble, it had a freezer/ refrigerator, a tile counter, oven, microwave, and other stuff that you will find in a kitchen.

"Nice house." Said Amy as she looked around.

Marshall then leaped onto the couch and sat down, with his arms crossed behind his head and said, "Yup. Bought it with the money I make from fixing machines at factories."

I looked at the photos around his house, I saw a framed photo of him and Truth standing on a half-table against the wall. The picture showed them by their house, flipping off the camera. I giggled a bit as I looked at the photo.

Marshall then glanced over to me and said, "What picture are you looking at Blaze?"

I quickly looked at him and showed the photo.

A smile went on his face and he said, "I remember that day. We aced our Benchmarks and my step-dad took the photo."

Seeing his warm smile…

Makes me happy just to see him happy. I put the photo back and asked, "So… Marshy, you going to show us around the house?"

"YEAH!" said Silver as he leaned on a wall.

"Sure guys, follow me." Said Marshall.

"This is the living room." He said.

He then went upstairs, we followed and we saw a large hallway.

He opened a room and it was empty except for a small dresser with a small TV on it, and a twin bed.

"One of the extra rooms that came with the house. The room next door is the same thing." He said as he pointed to the next room.

"DIBS!" said Tails as he ran in and threw his stuff on the bed.

"I GOT THIS ONE!" yelled Silver as he ran to the other room.

Oh… Boys, when will I understand them.

Marshall walked down the hallway, and showed us another room, it had a queen bed, and the small TV and dresser.

"We got it!" said Sonic and Amy at the same time.

Ever since Sonic became my partner and he meet Amy, he had a crush on her. And Amy had a Crush on him.

"And that is the master bedroom, or my room." Said Marshall as he pointed to a door.

We walked in and it was HUGE.

It had a king bed, a 30 inch HD TV, a computer in the corner. There was posters all over the room, many of them were those 'Eyewitness' posters. I saw a 'Scarface', one. A Team Fortress 2 one, a Chuck Norris poster. But one really caught my attention.

Above his bed was a picture of a white guy with, "Eminem" below it in white, but with a backwards 'E'.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Marshall laughed.

"HA AH HA! Oh that's a good one, like you don't know!" he said as he laughed.

He then looked at me and stopped laughing, "You Seriously do not know who that is?"

I nodded yes, then he said, "This guy…

He is one of the best rappers of all time. He was my idol when I was growing up, sure he may have did some things when he was starting, but he is clean now. I look up to him." Said Marshall as he looked at the poster.

"His name?" I asked as I looked at it too.

"Eminem, or his real name, 'Marshall Bruce Mathers III'. I want named after him." Said Marshall.

He was named after a rapper?

"My mom named me after him. My dad hated it, but I liked the name." continued Marshall.

"Want to see something cool?" he asked me.

"What?" I said as he got behind me.

He then picked me up, and threw me gently on his bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK MARSH!" I said as I got up. But I realized something.

The bed, it was so soft…

"What bed is this?" I asked.

He sat down on the bed and said, "A combination of a waterbed and a fluff bed. Softest kind of bed in the world." He said.

The bed…

I sank in it for a bit, but pulled myself up. It was so soft.

"Feels good right?" said Marshall with a smile.

I laid on the bed, my head resting on one of the pillows and said, "Yup!"

He got off the bed and said, "You know, you can sleep on the bed tonight if you want. Ill sleep on the floor."

He is that chivalrous?

I couldn't, but then again this bed is so soft…

"Thank you." I said as I got up off of it.

**9:56 PM**

I was in Marshall's bathroom, changing into my nightgown. It was purple and made allowed me to move around a bit. It was a little bit see through, but not totally. I was about to leave the bathroom, but I took a quick look through the crack between the door and the wall.

I looked and saw Marshall with pajama bottoms on, but with no shirt on. His back was turned to me, but I can see his body. He didn't have the most muscular body, but it was quite a sight to see. His fur glistened a bit as a little bit of moonlight entered the room through the window.

I saw his Ace of Spades tattoo on his right arm. I don't know why, but when a man has little bit ink on him, I find it very sexy.

Unfortunately the sight didn't last long as he quickly put on a white t shirt.

I walked out of the restroom and he said, "Hey Blaze, ready to go to bed…"

He stopped after he said 'bed' and looked at me.

He was looking at my night gown, and I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

He regained focus and said, "Huh? What?"

I giggled and threw him a pillow from the bed and said, "Goodnight."

The pillow hit him in the face and he said "Thank you."

He then threw another pillow at me, hitting me in the face.

"Even?" he said.

"Yeah." I said as I got under my covers.

Marshall has set up a small little thing for him, he had 2 blankets to sleep on, and 1 to cover him. He got under the one cover and said, "Good night."

He plopped his head on the pillow, but I couldn't help but think of something.

"You know, you don't have to sleep on the floor, you can sleep with me." I told him.

He blushed and said, "Nah, its ok. I sleep fine on the floor anyway." He had one eye open as he said it.

"K then, good night." I told him.

"Good night." He said as I closed my eyes…

* * *

on my deviantart account, "marshallthefox", no quotation marks and no spaces, I have pictures of Marshall, and his mom and step-dad. I even have a picture of him in his ultimate form. if you have a deviantart account, please comment on them, if you don't, leave a review here of what you think of the pictures.

the pictures are a bit low quality, but you can tell who is what and what is what etc.

TILL NEXT TIME!


	21. Chapter 21

This is the shortest chapter in the story. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Next morning…**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up to the smell of food hitting my nose. It smelled like… eggs. I slowly picked up my head off the pillow and looked around. I realized that I was in Marshall's house. I got off of the bed and saw that Marshall wasn't in his makeshift bed. I carefully stepped over it and walked to the hallway. But when I went to open the door, I saw a white robe with a note on it saying , "For Blaze –Marshy".

I took the robe and took off the note and put it on. I wrapped it around my waste and continued to the hallway. I opened the door and saw that everyone was still asleep. I walked down the hall, only to hear the clinks and clanks of what I think is pots and pans.

CLINCK!

CLANK!

I walked down the stairs and saw Marshall in the kitchen. He was at the oven and cooking eggs. I saw plates on the counter with already cooked eggs, covered in tinfoil.

SIZZLE!

"Hey Marshall." I said as I leaned on the counter.

He turned around and said, "Hey Blaze, you're up early."

"Well, you're cooking woke me up." I said as I grabbed a plate.

"There is OJ, in the fridge." He said as he continued cooking.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the fridge door, but…

There was barley anything in it. The only thing in it was sodas, OJ, and a Brita water filter vase.

"What the hell man. No food." I said as I grabbed the OJ

"That is cause when I looked at the food this morning, it was all spoiled. I have to go to the store later and buy more. These eggs were the only good food in there." He said as put another batch of eggs on a plate.

"Well then, can you hand me a fork?" I said as I sat down at the table.

"Sure." He opened a drawer and handed me a fork, the handle facing me.

"There you go." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I got it.

I took off the tinfoil and stuck my fork into the eggs. I then ate the eggs and they were GOOD.

"They good?" Marshall asked as he leaned in on the counter.

"Yup. You weren't kidding when you said you were a good cook." I said as I more of the eggs.

"Somebody cooking?" said Sonic as he walked down the stairs, rubbing his eye.

"Yup. Eggs, take a plate and a fork." Said Marshall as he went into the fridge and took out the OJ.

Sonic took the plate and a fork and sat down and ate. He bit into the eggs and his face lit up with a smile.

"You made this!" he said as he continued to eat.

"Yup!" said Marshall with a smile.

"I smell food." Said Tails, Silver, and Amy as they walked out of their rooms.

Pretty soon we were all sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"I have to tell you guys something though." Said Marshall as we all ate.

"What?" said Silver.

"I am all out of food, all the food that I was in the fridge and freezer is already spoiled." Said Marshall.

"Aight. In a bit we go to the store then." Said Sonic.

"Ok, its settled then?" said Marshall…

**3 hours later…**

**Marshall POV**

"That's the list?" I said as I looked at our long list of stuff. The list was long enough that if I held it and stuck out my arms, the bottom of the list reached my knees.

"Yup." Said Tails as he looked at the few pictures I had in the house. He held up a picture of my mom, Julian, and Christian.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"My mom, little brother, and stepdad." I told him as I put the list into my pocket.

"Nice looking family." Said Silver as he looked at the photo too.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"We going or what?" said Sonic as held the car keys.

"Yup, lets get going." I said as Sonic, Silver, and Tails left.

"MARSH!" I heard Blaze yell from behind me.

"Huh?" I said as I turned around.

"I need these personal things for me. I am trust you with getting them. I if I told the other guys to get these things, then they would laugh at me." She said as she handed me a paper.

I opened it and I understood why.

"Ok I know." I said as I left out the door.

"WAIT ONE MORE THING!" she yelled again.

"What?" I said.

"Amy needs these, and for the love of god, don't tell the other guys you are getting this." Said Blaze as she handed me another piece of paper.

I opened the paper and I was shocked at what she wanted.

"Is she?" I started to say but Blaze cut me off.

"I don't know, but she trusts you enough to get them for her." Said Blaze as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"All right, ill get it." I told her.

"MARSHALL! GET YOUR ONE-TAILED ASS OVER HERE! WE DON'T HAVE ALLDAY!" yelled silver from the car.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I went out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

alright guys. the story is going to be over at around chapter 30 or 35. The next chapters will reveal more about Marshall, and his past.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**That night**

**8:43 PM**

"And that is the last thing." Tails said as he put the piazza on the table. The last thing we got from Costco was one of those pizza things.

We have been at the stores for about 9 hours, we are tired and exhausted.

"Let me put the pizza in the oven." I said as I went to the oven and prepared it.

"Blaze I need your help." I said as I held the pizza.

She quickly came to the kitchen and I whispered to her, "The things you need is under the bed in my room."

"Got it." She whispered back.

"Can you light the oven please though." I said as I put the pizza in.

"Alright." She groaned a bit.

She stuck her hand into the igniter thing, and sent a small spark, heating up the oven. She took her hand out and said, "There you go."

"Thanks." I said as I closed the oven.

I looked over at everyone and saw them looking at something. I walked over and said , "What you guys looking at?"

I looked over them and saw them looking at a photo album.

"Oh that." I said as I sat down next to Tails and Silver.

"You have a lot of pictures in here." Said Amy as she looked at the pictures.

"Yup, most of them from me and my family." I said as I looked at a few of them too.

"Who is this?" asked Silver as he held up a picture of me and Truth from years ago.

I felt the sadness form in my mind, I was able to ignore it and said, "He was my best friend, he isn't with us anymore." I shut my eyes tight, trying to fight back the tears.

"Ohh…" They all said as Silver put the photo back.

"Sorry to bring it up." Replied Silver as he patted my back.

"Its ok, besides I was going to show you guys something anyway." I said as I got off the couch. I went and grabbed the remote for the TV, and went to 'Recorded Home Videos', on my DVR. I clicked it and the video of my and Truth began to play.

"Me and Truth did this freestyle thing for fun, years ago. I hope you guys like it." I said as I pressed play.

**(Open another window and paste this watch?v=0FA7D5ru0Vk-, without the hyphens, and play it as they free style rap. I am not the best song write though. So pull through with me on this.)**

The video started with me and Truth, sitting on my bed at my house, looking into the camera, as the beat started.

Marshall: _My name is, Marshall_

Truth: _And my name is Truth._

Marshall: _Yo, I aint never been a gangster_

_But I have been called a wangster_

_What the hell that means_

_But these fools only see my old holey jeans_

_My flow might not be generic_

_But let me be clear_

_I aint holding no 24 carrot_

_So don't be hatting when I cut you with this shear_

Truth: _these niggas only talk shit_

_But they cant see us through the foggy mist_

_Let me warn you, ill mess you up more than brad pitt_

_Ill kick your ass so hard that everyday, there will be pieces of my boot in your shit_

_I don't hate on these guys, fuck no_

_But I aint afraid to go and say 'shut the fuck up ho'_

_I don't go into any beefs_

_Because all you guys are, are just little stupid queefs_

Marshall: _aight, these chicks only think guys only think with their penis_

_But wait till you hear our genius_

_Ill put more holes in you than a M16_

_And ill do your mom, even though I'm 17 years old_

_So go and take your water out of the freezer_

_Cause you know water only affects me when I carry my heater_

Truth: _Yo man, I'm black._

Marshall: _and I am a wetback_

Truth: _not much difference with us_

_Hell, the only thing is, he don't even cuss_

_So what is all this fuss_

_I am the Dre to his Eminem_

Marshall: _cause their jaws drop to floor like they limp_

_So go back home_

_And go be the gimp_

_Cause I will show you_

_I am the one that will bone you_

Truth: _this nigga crazy_

_But man, weed got me hazy_

_And I am just too damn lazy_

_I aint in no gang_

_Just look with who I hang!_

_Cause the last thing we gonna do is bang_

Marshall: _Unless its your mom!_

**(Stop the audio now.)**

The video then showed me and Truth pick up the camera, and point it at us. We flipped off the camera and said, "Delano, California, the 661, better know your place!"

It then ended as I reached behind the camera to turn it off.

The everyone slowly clapped, I then said, "That was the first time and last time I ever rapped with Truth."

I could feel the tears go down my face as Tails patted my back

"At least he is in a better place." He said.

He is right, Truth is in heaven now, watching over me. But I miss him so much.

"Guys I am tired, thinking about Truth makes me sleepy. See you in the morning." I said as I got up.

"But we were going to eat." Said Amy.

"Just leave me a few pieces of pizza. See you in the morning." I walked up the stairs and closed the door…

* * *

Sorry if the song sucked, im not a reall good song writer.

LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE FREESTYLE!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 24**

**4 days later…**

**Normal POV**

**Unknown location in Boston…**

Fang…

The weasel stood on the roof, on the brink of madness. Around him was empty bottles of Valium, anti-depressants, and this one boner pill from Norway.

He stepped onto the edge, slowly, and looked around the city, his fur laced with coke and god knows what else.

He had a rope around his neck, one end tied to a AC unit that was connected to the building. He looked down at the misty lights of the cars on the street below.

"SIR!" said one of his servants as he bursts through the door that allowed you onto the roof.

Fang turned his head around and said, "What?!"

"Don't give up sir! Just leave this life while you can!" he said as he slowly got to Fang.

Fang scoffed and said, "I never allowed a witness to live, and this guy doesn't want to die. I don't want live in a world where the snitch gets away. Fuck man, even Babylon couldn't get them. " He slowly closed his eyes and stepped closer to the edge.

"SIR PLEASE THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" yelled the servant as he ran up and pulled on Fang's hand.

Fang retracted his foot and stepped back onto the roof, he took the noose off around his neck and said, "Alright, ill continue to look for him."

"Good sir." Said the servant with a smile.

"Do we have any info on where he is?" asked Fang.

The servant rubbed the back of his head and said, "No sir."

"WHAT!?" screamed Fang in anger.

He then picked up his servant by his collar and screamed, "SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!"

He got the noose and put it around his servant's neck but still held him as he dangled him over the edge.

"PLEASE NO! FANG PLEASE, I HAVE A WIFE AND TWINS!" screamed the servant.

"TOUGH SHIT!"

Fang dropped him, the servant fell a good 30 feet before the end of rope stopped with a jolt, and broke his neck.

SNAP!

The servant hanged and dangled in front of the building, slowly swinging back and forth. Fang looked down and saw the sight, and a grin appeared on his face.

He went jumped down onto the floor of the roof and walked to the roof's exit.

"GAH!"

Fang stopped and held his chest, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"MY HEART!" he screamed.

His heart was giving up, too many anti-depressants, and coke affected it. Fang fell onto the floor, and closed his eyes as he held his chest…

**Next Morning…**

**Marshall's house…**

**Marshall POV**

**2: 34 PM**

"Hey mom." I said into my phone.

I wanted to talk to my family after not seeing them for a few days, I already miss them again.

"Hey honey. How are you?" she said.

I sat on my bed and replied, "Good, good, just hanging out with my friends."

"Ok, just want to make sure you are safe. Oh, Julian wants to talk to you." My mom said, I heard her give the phone to Julian and he said, "Hey brother!"

"Hi Julian, how are you?" I laid on the bed and continued to talk.

"I am good. Oh brother, yesterday at school in free time, I drew a picture of all of us when you came!" he said excitedly.

My brother loves to draw, he isn't that bad of an artist too, only thing is I wish that I could draw good to.

"Really? I wish I can see it, in a month or so, ill see if I can visit you guys again." I said.

"Anything else happen at home?" I asked.

"Not much, that bat lady and mom talk to each other a lot, and Shadow and daddy work around each other's houses a lot. And Shadow has visited every day since you left." Said Julian.

"Is Shadow there?" I asked.

"Yup!" replied Julian.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked as I sat up on the bed.

"Sure!" Julian then handed the phone to Shadow.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Shadow, anyone try anything around my family?" I asked. I was deeply concerned about my family and their wellbeing.

"Nope."

"Good, remember I trust you with their lives." I said as my voice got serious.

"Don't worry, they are safe. Besides G.U.N, said that agents will look around the neighborhood incase anyone suspicious try's anything." He said.

A smile and a sense of relief came over me.

"Good, is um, Christian there?" I asked.

"Yeah, here he is." I heard him give the phone to my step-dad now.

"Hey J-man!" he said.

"Hey Christian, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I was going to paint the wall in the backyard. Shadow said he was going to help me." He said.

"Good, well ill talk to you guys in a few days, tell them I said I love you." I said.

"Alright, love you too." We then hung up, and I stretched my arms.

"Called your family?" asked Blaze as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah. I miss them a lot." I said as Blaze walked in.

"Who wouldn't?" she laughed a bit.

"I'm just going to pick up the blankets I left last night." She said.

Last night I slept on the bed and she slept on the floor.

HEY! Don't get mad at me, we take turns about who sleeps where.

Anyway…

She walked in but tripped over a poorly placed pillow.

"WOAH!" she said as she fell. I quickly got up to catch her, but she landed on me.

"OOF!" I said as we landed on the floor.

She laid on top of me for a second and picked up her head and said, "Sorry."

I blushed a bit, "Its ok."

**Normal POV  
**The brown fox laid on the floor with the purple cat on top of him. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, his brown eyes sparkling into hers, and her yellow eyes sparkling into his. They looked at each, slowly blinking, savoring the moment.

Their faces were literary inches from each other, they closed their eyes and blushed, they leaned in as they were about to…

KNOCK!

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

They quickly retracted from each other, blushing like crazy.

"Come in!" said Marshall as him and Blaze got up.

Silver opened the door and said, "Marshall, there is some guy at the door, who says that he is your dad."

Those words lingered in Marshall's mind…

Dad…

* * *

Ohh...

So close...

**LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT FANG'S STATE OF MIND!**


	24. Chapter 24

Based on a true story...

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Marshall POV**

Dad…

I haven't see him in so long…

Why would he want to see me now?

I walked to the door and looked over the upstairs railing. I looked down and saw my dad…

He looked up, he had a smile on his face and said, "Hi son."

He was shorter than me, he had 2 hairs instead of 3 like me. (A/N: You know the fur that points out in front of Tails and Marshall?"

He had a black sweater with red stripes on it, light blue jeans, blue shoes, and a gold necklace around his neck.

He looks so older now…

I haven't seen him in about 2 years.

"Hey dad." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Hi son, how have you been?" he asked.

I put my hands on my hips and said, "Good. I just had a few friends over."

"Well, sorry to interrupt you, but can go have a walk, and a talk?" he asked.

I would be nice to talk to him again…

Silver then grabbed my arm and said, "One of us has to be with you if go talk to him. Safety reasons."

I nodded, then we walked out the door.

**Silver POV**

We walked out the door and Marshall said, "Dad, this is my friend Silver, is it ok if he comes with us?"

"Sure, and by the way my name is Jesse." He said as he stuck his hand out for a shake.

I gladly shook his hand and they kept on talking. I walked behind them.

"So son, how have you been?" asked Jesse.

"Good, what about your family?" said Marshall.

"We are good, but we miss you."

Marshall scoffed and said, "Yeah right, last time I saw you guys, you sure didn't act like you were going to miss me."

Jesse then had a sad look on his face and said, "Don't act like that, we really do miss you."

Marshall then scoffed again and we kept on walking.

"What about that video game designer career you were going to do?" asked Jesse.

"I didn't do it. I got a job at a factory here and it pays good, so I'm doing that." Said Marshall.

Jesse had a look of disappointment and said, "If there is one thing your family taught you how to do good, is give up on your dreams."

Marshall then gave a quick shove on his dad and said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Jesse held his ground and said, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!"

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU HAVENT SEEN ME IN YEARS, AND THAT IS WHAT YOU SAY! I HAVENT TALKED TO YOU FOR 5 MINUTES AND YOU SAY THAT!" screamed Marshall.

I quickly tried to intervene and said, "Calm down guys, we are all friends here."

Marshall then said, "STAY OUT OF IT SILVER!"

I looked into his eyes and they were hellish red, I quickly backed out and said, "all right."

"WHAT IS ONE THING YOUR FAMILY TAUGHT YOU DO RIGHT!?" said Jesse to his son.

Marshall stood silent, he still stared at his dad, but didn't say anything.

"NOTHING! THAT'S RIGHT! NOTHING!" screamed Jesse.

"THAT HAVE TAUGHT ME MORE THAT YOUR STUPID FAMILY HAS TAUGHT ME!" screamed Marshall.

SLAP!

Jesse slapped his son across his face, Marshall held his cheek as he left a big red mark across it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" screamed Jesse.

Marshall fought back tears and mustered the strength and said, "YEAH RIGHT! YOU GUYS TALKED SO MUCH SMACK ABOUT MY FAMILY WHEN I WENT WITH YOU GUYS!"

"LIKE WHAT!?"

"YOU GUYS SAY THAT THEY NEVER TAUGHT ME TO BE A REAL MAN! YOU SAID THAT CHRISTIAN WOULD LEAVE US! YOU SAID THAT MY MOM WILL SOON LIVE ON WELFARE! WHAT MAN TALKS ABOUT THEIR SONS FAMILY LIKE THAT!?" screamed Marshall.

"YOU NEVER KNEW HOW TO BE A MAN! YOUR BITCH OF A MOM AND FAGGOT-ASS STEPDAD NEVER TAUGHT YOU! YOU NEVER WERE MY REAL SON!"

BASH!

Jesse fell onto the floor, his own son has punched him right in the face. Jesse's nose was crooked and blood slowly dripped from it.

"HOLY SHIT!" I said after I said.

Marshall…

Just punched his own father…

"I am happy that I don't have to live your family ever again." Said Marshall as retracted his fist.

Jesses spit out some blood and said, "Son… I'm sorry…"

Marshall ignored his dad and told me, "Lets go back home Silver."

I quickly took a glance at Jesse, and followed Marshall.

He looked at his hand and a finger was broken.

"Dude, your hand. You need to see a doctor." I said as I looked at it.

"I'm alright. Just need a few bandages." He said.

We walked back home, but when Marshall passed his dad's car, with his broken hand he punched out a window.

BASH!

SHATTER!

"Dude what the fuck!?" I said as I grabbed Marshall.

He laughed and said, "Couldn't help myself, I always wanted to do that."

Marshall had little glass shards in his right hand, blood slowly oozed off of the wounds.

Quickly Blaze ran out and said, "What the hell was that noise!?"

"Marshall broke the window and his hand is hurt." I said.

Blaze went to Marshall and helped him inside. She said, "Go to Amy, she will treat you hand ok?"

"Alright." Said Marshall as he walked up the stairs.

Blaze went to me and said "What the fuck happened, you guys were only gone for about 4 minutes."

I sighed and said, "Marshall's dad started to talk shit about Marshall's family, pretty soon they were yelling and Marshall punched him in the face."

Blaze let out a gasp and said, "Marshall wouldn't do that, he loves his family."

I looked at her straight in her eyes and said, "No one is always what they seem."

"GAH!"

Marshall let out a painful scream, me and Blaze ran up the stairs and saw the Amy was treating Marshall. Not only was Amy a medical practitioner, she also was a nurse.

"Sorry that it hurts, but I have to get the glass out." Said Amy as she put a piece of broken glass in a small pail.

"Here buddy, bite on this." Said Sonic as he put a piece of clean wood from a tree in Marshall's mouth.

Marshall bit into it hard, Amy then said, "Last piece honey, this is going to hurt."

Amy got her fingers on the little piece of glass that was inside of Marshall's hand, and quickly took it out.

"MMMMHHH!" said Marshall as he bit into the wood.

Amy then put the glass shard into the pail, and got Marshall's broken finger.

"Ok, this is going to be quick." Said Amy.

SNAP!  
POP!

Amy snapped Marshall's finger into place, but Marshall fell back on the bed.

"MARSHALL!" Said Sonic, Blaze, and me at the same time.

"Don't worry, he just fainted from the pain." Said Amy as she wrapped Marshall's hand in gauze.

"He cant take pain." Said Blaze.

"Well then, how come he didn't complain when he punched the window and his dad?" I asked.

"Were his eyes red?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Cause when he gets angry, he doesn't feel pain, it dulls. He told me this a long time ago." Said Blaze.

"Wait he punched his dad?" said Sonic.

He didn't tell them?

"I'll tell you what happened." I started to say…

* * *

Oh boy.

LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING IF MARSHALL'S DAD DESERVED IT OR NOT!  
I AM ALSO POSTING PICTURE OF THE OCs ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT, 'marshallthefox' no quotation marks and no spaces.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 26**

**…**

**Normal POV**

The purple weasel laid on a black floor, motionless, without a breath.

"Wake up Fang." Said a voice.

Slowly, he picked up his head, and said, "Hello? Who are you?"

Suddenly, a man without a head, wearing a suit, sitting on a chair, appeared from the shadows. Think of slenderman.

"Hello, Fang. You are in hell." Said the voice.

"This is some joke right?" said Fang as he got up.

"No, you are doomed to spend eternity in here." Said the man.

"But…" said the man again.

"But what?" asked Fang.

"I like you, you are just far too evil, and insane in the membrane to be kept here. So I am offering you a deal." Said the man as he laced his fingers together.

"What is it? What ever it is, ill take it." said Fang with eager.

"I'll let you live, but when you die, you have to spend the rest of your existence in hell." Said the man.

"Anything else?" asked Fang as his ear picked up.

"When, my agents of dread find the whereabouts of this… 'Marshall', fellow, I immediately notify you about it." said the man as he stood up from the chair.

"But, you are the Devil, I thought you would know the whereabouts about everyone?" asked Fang.

The Devil chuckled and said, "I know, and I can. But this guy, he has a angel watching over him and his family. Not to mention his friends, my agents cant go any where near the mortal world, unless they want to be sent back and spend ANOTHER eternity in hell."

"Well this doesn't do me any good at all, does it?" said Fang.

"Hey, look, you get another life, TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" Boomed the voice.

"Ill take it!" said Fang as they shook hands.

"Good. See you in hell!" laughed the man.

**Somewhere in Boston…**

GAH!

Fang shot up like a rocket, having that experience gave him another reason to live.

To…

Kill…

Marshall…

"Fucker is going to die, and I will find him. I mean, come on, I sold my fucking soul to the Devil." Said Fang as he left the roof…

**Marshall's house…**

**Next morning…**

**Marshall POV**

Oh, god, my hand…

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in bed, and in my pajamas?

I looked at my right hand, and saw that it was bandaged, and sore.

What the fudgecicle happened last night?

But more pressing matters were at hand.

How the frack did I get in my pajamas?

I then saw Blaze walk out the bathroom, in day clothes, with steam coming out of the restroom. She saw me and a smile went on her face.

"Morning Marshy!" she said in a happy tone.

"Hi Blaze. Ugh, how did I get into bed?" I asked. I don't remember a thing from last night. And what happened to my hand?

Her smile went away and she said, "You don't remember?"

"No, I don't. What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head with my good hand.

"You really want to know?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

"YES!" I said in eagerness.

"Yesterday, your dad came to talk to you, Silver tagged along and at first it was fine. Silver said that some awful things were said, and you punched your dad in the face, breaking a finger. On the way back home, you punched your dad's car window, and glass went into your hand. Amy treated it, but when she fixed your broken finger, you fainted from the pain." Said Blaze.

Wow…

My dad came to visit me, and I punched him in the face…

Why do I feel so…

Happy?

I know it's a odd feeling to feel, but my dad has always called my mom names, and hated my family. He deserved to get punched in the face.

"He wanted to give you this?" said Blaze as she handed me a shoebox.

I opened it and saw a paper that was charred.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your dad wanted to give you a present that you made him when you were little, but after he saw the window, he lit it on fire. This is what left of it." said Blaze.

I picked up the paper and it fell apart. It was a drawing that I made of him when I was 6 or 7.

"You really don't remember?" said Blaze.

"I don't. After I experience something emotionally traumatic, I forget it when I sleep." I said. I don't know why…

"Anyway, he said it was a your birthday present." Said Blaze as she got off the bed.

Oh wait, today is my birthday!

I forgot about it.

"Today is my birthday." I said.

"I'm twenty now." I said again.

"Well happy birthday." Said Blaze as she gave me a hug. I couldn't help but blush as she did.

"What would you like to do today?" she asked as she retracted from the hug.

I thought for a moment and said, "Maybe dinner?"

"Great. With all of us?" she asked.

"No, well… with just me and you." I said with a sheepish smile and blushing. I liked Blaze, but this is the closest ill get to a date.

She blushed and said, "Sure, maybe tonight."

YES!

But one thing was left unanswered.

"One more thing, how did I get into my pajamas?" I asked.

She was red like a tomato and said, "Well I-I-I changed you into them after you were still knocked out till 9 pm. AND NO! I still left you in your underwear and shirt when I changed you!"

I feel…

Violated…

And aroused at the same time…

"At least you didn't see anything." I mumbled a bit.

RING!

RING!

I heard a phone ring and Blaze said, "Hold on, I have to take this."

**Blaze POV**

I answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Blaze, its Denise, Marshall's mom." She said on the other end.

"Oh hi! How are you guys?" I asked as I left the room.

"Nothing much, tell Marshall that we wished him a happy birthday. And can you do me a HUGE favor?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as I walked down the hall.

I began to smile as she told me…

* * *

OH!

What is this favor?

*Smiles mischevously*


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 27**

**Meanwhile…**

**Amy POV**

Damn it Sonic, and your sexy ways. That night from when we picked up Blaze and Marshall, it has got me worried.

I sat on the bathroom counter, waiting for the test results. I should've used a fucking condom. Then again, I would want to have a baby with Sonic.

BEEP!

The test beeped, meaning it was done. I took a look at it and it was

Positive…

**Marshall POV**

**In the hallway…**

"All I'm saying, Kobe is a better player than Lebron. I mean he is good, but not Kobe good." I told Sonic. We were discussing who was better, Kobe or Lebron.

"Lebron has like, 7 championship rings, how much does Kobe have?" said Sonic as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"20." I said with a smug smile.

"Hmp!" huffed Sonic.

Amy then walked out the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" said Sonic.

Amy then blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

THUD!

Sonic fainted onto the floor. But wow, Amy is pregnant?

"Congratulations!" I said as I picked up Sonic.

Blaze walked out of the room and asked, "What was that noise?"

"Amy is pregnant." I said as I carried Sonic to his room.

"Congrats!" said Blaze as she hugged Amy.

"Who is what?" said Silver and Tails as they poked their heads out of their rooms.

"Amy has a bun in the oven." I said as I opened the door to Sonic's and Amy's room.

"Congrats!" said Silver and Tails and as they went to hug Amy.

I carried Sonic to the bed, and laid him on it.

I walked out of the room and said, "Well, congrats Amy!" I hugged her and she said, "Thank you."

"What do we tell Sonic though when he wakes up?" I asked as I retracted from the hug.

"Well we tell him he is going to be a daddy, and hope he doesn't faint again!" giggled Amy.

"Mind if I interrupt?" said Blaze as she came between me and Amy.

"Marshy, I have to go somewhere real quick. Ok." She told me.

"Alright. Where you going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise! Oh and you parents wished you happy birthday." She said as she walked down to the door.

"It's your birthday?" asked Tails.

"Yup, I am twenty now!" I said with confidence.

"Congrats man!" said Silver.

"Too bad we couldn't get you a gift though." Said Amy.

"Its ok. Me and Blaze are going to have dinner later." I said.

"Ohh, as a date?" asked Amy.

Well…

"Um, as friends." I said with a slight blush in my cheeks.

"Well, hope you have a good time." Said Silver.

"Thanks, but where do we eat at though?" I asked. I don't know many restaurants in Boston.

"Well lets go look online!" said Tails…

**Later that night…**

I sat on my bed, straightening my shirt. I was getting ready to eat dinner with Blaze, but she still hasn't arrived. Where the Joder is she? (Joder means the f-word, in Spanish. HEY, I don't curse in ENGLISH, not Spanish. Loop-hole! )

"Getting ready?" asked Silver as he stood in my doorway.

"Yeah. Just need to put on my jacket." I said. We looked online and found a nice casual restaurant that plays music as you eat. It looks nice and clean from the pictures on the website. The place is also cheap! It looks a little bit underground, with strobe lights and all that. Its looked like a formal version of a rave party.

"Just to let you know, I used to date Blaze a few years ago." He said.

"What happened?" I asked as I got up off the bed.

"I, uh, cheated on her. We are still friends, but she doesn't trust me anymore." He said.

"Who did you cheat on her with?"

"This girl Nicole, we broke up a while ago."

NICOLE!?

THAT CRAZY CHICK WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!?

I kept calm and said, "Silver, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"When me and Blaze were traveling around the country, I meet Nicole, she tried to have sex with me but also tried to kill me. She is in jail now." I said to him.

"Really, crazy bitch." Mumbled Silver under his breath.

Usually, I would be all up on someone's case if they call a girl that, but ill let it slide in the case of Nicole.

"Tell me about it." I chuckled.

"MARSHALL! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" yelled someone down below. It sounded like Blaze. I walked down stairs and saw Blaze with someone.

I looked down and saw Julian.

"BROTHER!" he said as he ran into my arms.

Is that why she left?

"JULIAN!" I said as I held him.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Mommy said that since its your birthday, why not spend time with me. She gave me a ticket for a plane ride here, and Blaze picked me up!" he explained.

Best present ever, my mom sent my little brother to me on my birthday. I love it.

I set down Julian and he looked at my hand, "What happened to your hand brother?" he asked.

My hand was still bandaged and it was a bit sore.

"Nothing big, just broke a finger." I told him.

"He was so happy when I picked him up. He really missed you." Said Blaze as she leaned on the doorway.

"Thank you for picking him up." I told her.

"Your welcome. But now I have to go get ready for dinner. What should I wear?" she asked.

"Something nice, but casual." I told her.

"You guys going out to dinner? Can I come?" said Julian excitedly.

I thought for a second and said, "Sure. Where is your suitcase?" I asked.

"In the car." He said as we walked out.

Well, dinner with the girl I like, and my little brother…

Oh, boy…

* * *

Ohh, this should be interesting...

Now you know the favor that Marshall's mom called Blaze for!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 28**

**Blaze POV**

I was in the master bedroom, combing my hair, with Amy sitting on the bed.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" I asked Amy.

"I always wanted a girl, and if I do ill name her Sonia." Said Amy.

"When are you and Sonic going to go shopping for stuff for the baby?"

"Maybe after the trial, I want to put that fat fuck away first." Said Amy.

"OH! I got your outfit for dinner right here." Said Amy as she went to a counter and took out a box.

"What is it?" I asked as I put my hairbrush away.

"Lets just say, it's a combination of sexy, casual, and nice." She said as she gave me the box…

**Marshall POV**

"There you go, all dressed." I told my little brother as he put his shoes on. I put him in a nice white polo shirt, with blue jeans and blue sneakers.

"Thank you brother!" he said as he got off the bed.

"Looking good Julian." Said Tails as he leaned on a wall.

"Thank you!" said Julian.

"I still don't see how he is your brother, you're a fox and he is a hedgehog." Said Tails.

"Well, my mom married my step-dad, who is a hedgehog, and they made him." I said as I ran my hand through Julian's brown quills.

"Hmm, well, hope you three have a good time at dinner." Said Tails as he left the room.

"By the way, is she done?" I asked.

"I don't know, ill go ask." Said Tails as he left the room and closed the door.

I picked up Julian and sat him up on the bed with me.

"Blaze is pretty." Said Julian.

"She is." I replied.

"Do you like her?" asked Julian.

I really do like Blaze, a lot, but I don't know how to show it.

"Like her? Julian, I don't know why, but I feel like I love her." I told him.

"Then why aren't you too together?" he asked.

"I don't know, I am too scared to make the first move." I told him.

I wasn't always the smoothest guy when I talked to girls, but with Blaze, I talk normally when I'm with her. I don't know why.

"You two seem like you were meant for each other." Said my little brother.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Why don't you kiss her at dinner?" said Julian.

I started to sweat a bit and said, "Well, I don't know if I should. I think she only sees me as a friend."

I remember from a few days ago when Blaze fell on me, and I closed my eyes as I tried to kiss me, but I don't think she would like me any more than as her best friend.

"You never know." Said Julian as he got off the bed.

**Blaze POV**

…

Marshall…

Loves me?

I finished changing a few minutes ago, and I went to go tell the boys I was ready, but before I opened the door, I heard them talking. I cant believe Marshall loves me, I thought all this time, he was friend-zoning me!

I quickly got out of my trance and knocked on the door…

**Marshall POV**

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

I looked up and said, "Who is it?"

"Its Blaze, you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. You can come in." I replied.

She opened the door and she was just, jaw-dropping…

She wore nice cutoff jeans that ended just a little bit below the knees, a purple shirt with one sleeve down. (You know where you can see the girls bra strap when one of the shoulder sleeves are down? Sorry, I am not the best at describing clothes.)

She had nice silver bracelets on her right hand, she has a little bit of lipstick on her, and she had nice clean purple sneakers on.

"So you guys ready?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

_You make my slinky go doing-doing-doing!_

**(A/N: "MJM" reference right there!)**

I closed my thighs together a bit and said, "Yeah. We are."

"Wow Blaze! You look really pretty!" said my little brother.

"Thank you Julian. You look handsome yourself." Said Blaze as she bent down towards him.

Julian laughed a bit and said, "Come on brother, let's go get dinner!"

I snapped out of my trance and said, "K, lets get going!"

**20 minutes later at the restaurant…**

"Here is your table." Said our waiter as he sat us down.

We got to the restaurant and got a table near the stage. The restaurant looked a lot like it did on the pictures, and luckily this place was kid friendly too.

Anyway…

Julian sat on my right, and Blaze on my left. The band on stage was playing a nice mellow tune. The regular lights were on instead of the strobe ones.

"This place seems good." Said Blaze as she looked at the menu.

"Yup, we looked at it when you left to go get Julian." I told her.

The menu looks good, having a combination of American food, all the way to Chinese food. I like these multi- cultural restaurants…

**Meanwhile at home…**

**Amy POV**

I leaned over Sonic, he has been knocked out for hours since I told him I was pregnant. I gently slapped his cheek and said, "Wake up, wake up blue blur."

He slowly opened his eyes and said, "Hey Amy, how did I get here?"

I slowly told him, "I am pregnant with your kid."

He let his head fall back on the bed and said, "Is that why I was knocked out?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I told him.

"Me? A daddy?" he said as his green eyes looked at me.

"Yup. And don't worry, you will be a great one." I told him as I kissed him.

"Amy, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I told him as I cuddled against his chest.

"I hope it's a girl." He said.

"Me too." I replied…

**At the restaurant after they ate…**

"Guh, I'm stuffed." Said Julian as he leaned on the chair. I ordered a burger, Blaze ordered fish and chips, and Julian ordered a mini-pizza. I was full from the food also.

"You're telling me." I said.

Suddenly, the music on stage stopped then a man walked to the mic.

He tapped it and said, "Hello ladies and gents, right now is karaoke hour. Any volunteers?" he said.

The crowd remained quiet, no one stood up. Julian then pushed my hand up and said, "OVER HERE!"

Oh… frack…

Suddenly a light went on me and the man said, "Well, a volunteer then. Come up here sir!"

I nodded no, but a few guys from nearby stables shoved me to go onstage.

"Do it man!" said a few of them. And before I knew it, I was on stage.

"What song you going to do?" asked the man.

I leaned in and whispered into his ear…

**Blaze POV  
**I gave a glance at Julian and he just shrugged his shoulder. Well now I have to see what this kid got his brother into.

The music began to start as Marshall cleared his throat.

Ahem!

**"Beautiful"**

**(feat. Colby O'Donis, Kardinal Offishall)**

Marshall let the music start for a second, then began to sing.

**(Akon Verse)**

_When I see you_

_ I run out of words to say (oh oh)_

_ I wouldn't leave you_

_ 'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

_ I see the guys tryna' holla_

_ Girl I don't wanna bother you_

_ 'Cause you're independent and you got my attention_

_ Can I be your baby father?_

_ Girl I just wanna show you_

_ That I love what you are doin' hun_

_ I see you in the club_

_ You gettin' down good_

_ I wanna get with you, yeah_

_ I see you in the club_

_ You showin' thugs love_

_ I wanna get with you_

_ You're so beautiful_

_ So damn beautiful_

_ Said you're so beautiful_

_ So damn beautiful_

His voice…

He can really copy Akon's voice. As he sang he gave me occasional glances. Julian then got out of his seat and ran on stage and grabbed a mic, and began to sing with his brother.

**(Akon and Colby verse)**

_You're so beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_beautiful_

_ You're so beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ You're so beautiful_

Julian then went and did his solo

**(Colby Verse)**

_Like the clouds you_

_ Drift me away, far away (yeah)_

_ And like the sun you_

_ Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)_

_ I never wanna see you cry cry cry_

_ And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

_ Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry_

_ And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

Despite Julian being like 7 or 8, he can really sing! He probably gets it from his brother.

**(Akon Verse)**

_I see you in the club_

_ You gettin' down good_

_ I wanna get with you, yeah_

_ I see you in the club_

_ You showin' thugs love_

_ I wanna get with you_

_ You're so beautiful_

_ So damn beautiful_

_ Said you're so beautiful_

_ So damn beautiful_

Marshall gave me a long stare as he sang, I couldn't help but blush a bit as he did. He quickly cleared his throat and rapped the last verse.

**(Kardinal Verse)**

_Kardinal told you_

_ Whether the sky blue or yellow_

_ This fella ain't that mellow_

_ If it ain't about you (you)_

_ Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)_

_ Waistline makes my soldier salute_

_ I'mma brute (brute)_

_ High from your high heel game_

_ High heels push up ya butt last name_

_ And you livin' in the fast lane_

_ Eyes like an angel (goddess)_

_ Watch my yellin' as she undress_

_ Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone_

_ Make me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone (zone)_

_ Lames don't know how to talk to you_

_ So let me walk with you, hold my hand_

_ I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress_

_ Not like a hooker, but more like a princess_

_ Queen, empress, president_

_Pull anywhere you go on Earth_

_ 'Cause your beautiful (okay?)_

They then took home the last part of the song.

_[Akon & Colby O'Donis]_

_ You're so beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ You're so beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ beautiful_

_ You're so beautiful_

The music ended and everyone at the tables clapped. They quickly gave the crowd a bow and left the stage. They went back to our table.

"Did you like it?" asked Marshall.

"Yeah." I said as the waiter brought our check.

"Oh, you guys did the karaoke?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Julian.

"Oh, well people who do karaoke, don't have to pay for their meal. Have a good day." He said as he left.

"Free food? Cool!" said Marshall as we got up…

**Later at home…**

"I'm tired brother." Julian said as we walked inside.

"Ok, well go get dressed in your PJs and you can sleep." Said Marshall.

"Where though?" asked his little brother.

"In my room." Said Marshall.

We walked up stairs and Julian went into the bathroom. When he walked in, I gave Marshall a hug and said, "Happy birthday, Marshy."

He held me and said, "Thank you."

I blushed as we held each other. I put my head back a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"W-w-what was t-t-that for?" he stuttered as he put his hand on his cheek.

"Just wanted to say thank you for dinner and the song." I said as we blushed.

We just stared at each other…

Looking into his hazel eyes…

I feel so lost…

I love him and he loves me…

We closed our eyes and leaned in our faces.

"Hey guys!" yelled a voice, making us break away.

I turned around and saw Amy in the doorway.

"Hey Amy." Said Marshall.

"How was dinner?" she asked.

"It was fine, but we are tired and we need to go to bed." I told her.

"K, well see you guys in the morning." She said as she left…

* * *

SO CLOSE!

Well guys, this story is going to end in about 5 or so chapters.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 29**

**2 weeks later… **

**Blaze POV**

Me and Marshall laid on the bed, watching this old British comedy, "Shaun of the Dead". And it was pretty funny to be honest. We laid next to each other, in our pajamas, with a bowl of popcorn between us.

"I watched this movie like 20 times, and it still makes me laugh." Said Marshall as he stuck his hand in the popcorn bowl.

"Hmm, I doubt anything can be that funny." I said.

I then noticed something, it was quiet, too quiet…

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Didn't they tell you, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Silver went to M.V.U, to get the evidence ready for Eggman's trial. Julian went with them because he said he said he wanted to be a detective someday, and he wanted to learn from the pros." Said Marshall without looking away from the screen.

"That explains the lack of noise." I said as I stuck my hand in the popcorn bowl.

But I felt something else in it too…

I looked down and saw my hand, laced over with Marshall's. We then looked at each other and blushed. We knew what was going to happen…

**Normal POV**

**ALRIGHT STOP!**

**…**

**LEMON TIME!**

The brown fox and purple cat looked at each other with lust in their eyes, they had the house to them selves, and they both loved each other. Their faces leaned close together and began to kiss passionately. Marshall put the bowl on the nightstand, without breaking from the kiss. They began to get closer and closer to each other, feeling the heat giving off from each other. Soon, their bodies were in twine with each other.

Blaze stuck her tongue into Marshall's mouth as he began to pant. Their tounges inside each others mouths, French kissing each other to the fullest.

Marshall put his leg over Blaze, and was soon on top of her. They held each other, still kissing, as they both let out soft moans of ecstasy. Soon, Blaze felt something poke her 'flower'.

She glanced down and saw that Marshall, was stiff as a rod. His bulge protruded from his pajama bottoms.

"Looks like your friend is awake." Giggled Blaze.

"Is it big?" asked Marshall out of nowhere.

Blaze then flipped over Marshall, with her on top of him.

"Let me find out." Said Blaze as they continued to kiss. She worked her fingers under his pajamas waistband, and began to slowly take them off. Marshall letting out moans as the bottoms were soon completely off, leaving him only wearing his boxers and a white t shirt.

Marshall's 'little' self began to poke out of his boxers, reveling his 9-inch long penis.

Blaze got on her knees, her head near his large member and said, "Its huge."

She then softly, but firmly, grasped the shaft of it, letting her hands rub up and down on it slowly. Marshall let out loud moans, and panting at the same time. Blaze then slowly guided the shaft of it, towards her mouth and began to kiss the head of it.

"ohhh." Said Marshall in ecstasy.

She began to lick from the bottom to the top of his cock, like a popsicle. She opened wide and inserted it into her mouth.

"OOHHH!" let out a loud moan from Marshall.

Soon, Blaze's head was bobbing up and down on him. Marshall put his hands on the back of her head, as she went faster and faster.

"Oh… god…" said Marshall.

Blaze deep-throated his large member, nearly choking, before she took it out of her mouth. She then slowly rubbed his shaft and said, "Now, let me see what your tongue can do."

Marshall soon got up, and Blaze laid on the bed. She took off her night-gown, leaving her in a pink bra. Marshall reached around to un-hook, and it soon feel between them. When Marshall gazed upon her beautiful breasts , he began to blush.

"I did it to you, now you do it to me." Said Blaze.

Marshall leaned on Blaze, and softly kissed her down her neck. His hand slowly reached down to her panties as he slowly massaged her clit.

"Ohh…" said Blaze as she let out a moan.

Marshall kissed slowly down on Blaze, soon he was sucking and massaging her breasts. He was licking her left nipple, as his free hand massaged the right one.

"Yes…" said Blaze, her voice full of ecstasy.

He was now soon slowly kissing her stomach as he worked his way down. His head was close to her thighs as he slowly took off her panties. He wasted no time, as he quickly massaged her clit with his tongue. His whiskers tickling Blaze's thighs as he worked his magic.

"ooohhhh…" let out a soft moan from Blaze.

His tongue worked on her G-spot like magic. Blaze's hands ran through Marshall's hair as he continued to eat her out. His tongue was soon inside her as she let out a loud moan.

"OOHHH!"

Not only has he been eating her out, he began to finger her too.

"Marshall… don't stop… please." Said Blaze as she arched her back, the waves of pleasure hit her, making her soon reach her climax.

"Marshall! I'm coming!" said Blaze as her sweet juices gently sprayed out, all over Marshall's face and the bed sheets.

Marshall picked some up with his fingers and licked them.

"Taste like sugar." He said as he licked her thighs and what ever juices were on his face.

Marshall stood up over Blaze, in the position they were once before in, as he grabbed his 9-inch cock, and gently penetrated her walls.

"OHH!" they both let out a loud moan. The bed began to creek as Marshall slowly, and gently, inserted himself inside of her.

He started of gentle, but got faster and faster as he got used to the pace. The bed creaking more and more with every thrust of his pelvis and with every moan Blaze let out. The locked eyes, Marshall panting with his tongue out, with a red face. And Blaze purring, with a red face as well. Their faces reflected off of each from their eyes.

Marshall was soon going faster and harder, as Blaze's were getting tighter, leading to her climax.

**Blaze POV**

I locked my arms around him as he pounded me. His 9 inch cock was a ton of pleasure for me, I let out loud moans as he continued to fuck me harder and harder, but at the same time, it was gentle.

He was perfect…

The love of my life…

He had all the best attributes of the guys…

He had the bigness of Shadow…

The protectiveness of Sonic…

The caring and kindness of Silver…

The cuteness of Tails…

He was perfect…

And I love him as he was.

**Marshall POV**

I cant believe it!

I was losing my virginity to the girl I love…

My first true love…

I love her as she is, I never want to leave her side.

She was kind, funny, smart, and beautiful. And she told me I was big!

I put my arms under her back and gently picked her up as I continued to thrust myself into her.

**Normal POV**

The fox and cat were soon at their limit, their bodies covered in sweat, the intense heat that was giving off from them.

"MARSHALL! I'M COMING AGAIN!" screamed Blaze.

"ME TOO!" said Marshall.

Soon, Blaze's juices squirted out, all over Marshall's crotch and sheets, and Marshall released his seed, into Blaze.

Marshall then spoke Spanish rapidly as he put more, passionate thrusts into Blaze.

"TE AMO! TE AMO! TE AMO BLAZE! TE AMO!" he said at the top of his lungs.

Soon, they were both worn out, Marshall pulled himself out of Blaze, as they stared into each others eyes, and kissed each other. They held each other with great passion.

"What does te amo mean?" asked Blaze.

"It means, I love you in Spanish." Said Marshall.

Blaze gasped and said, "Didn't you say that, a month ago?"

"Yes. I have always loved you, and no one is going to take you away from me." Said Marshall as he kissed her.

" Te amo." Said Blaze.

"Te amo." Said Marshall, as he fell on the bed, and they cuddled together.

They closed their eyes, and were soon asleep…

* * *

Not bad for a guy who dosen't really write lemons.

Story is ending soon guys!


	29. Chapter 29

Wow guys! 2000 Veiws! THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Next morning…**

"What time is the trial again?" asked Sonic as he sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"At 3 P.M." replied Amy as she sat down next to him, eating breakfast.

"Where is my brother?" asked Julian as he sat across from them.

Last night their bedroom door was locked, so Julian had to sleep in the same room as Sonic and Amy.

"I don't know, he might be still asleep." Said Sonic…

**Meanwhile…**

**Blaze POV**

He laid next to me, his arm holding me across my waist. He was still asleep, but he wouldn't let me go. Last night, he proved how much he loved me, and in a great way too. Slowly, he began to open his eyes.

"Good morning Marshy." I said as I turned around, and we held each other under the covers.

"Morning Blaze." He said as we stared at each other.

"I love you." He said as he gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Blaze, can I tell you something?" he said.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Remember that night I was almost killed by Nicole?"  
"Yeah?"

"The morning you kissed me to show that girl that we were 'together', that was my first kiss." He finished.

I…

Was his first kiss?

"Really?" I said.

"Really. And I am glad that you were." He said as he smiled.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Who is it?" I said as he continued to hold each other under the covers.

"Its Amy. Can I come in?" she asked.

I looked at Marshall and he said, "She can, I don't care who knows about us."

"Sure Amy." I said again.

"I cant, the door is locked." She said as the doorknob jiggled.

Marshall put his hand on the nightstand closest to him, and pushed a button.

Amy opened the door and saw us, holding each other.

"I knew you guys did it last night." She said as she closed the door.

We both shrugged a bit.

"Get ready you two, the trial is at 3." Said Amy as she left.

I got up, off the bed, covering my self in the covers.

"Well, I have to change, I don't know about you, but you better get dressed." I said as I entered the bathroom.

**12 o'clock**

**Normal POV**

They all sat, at the kitchen table, eating lunch. Marshall and Blaze, giving each other glances because what happened last night.

"So… you two together now?" said Tails.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"You remember what you have to say at the trial?" asked Silver.

"Yup." Said Marshall.

"He wont forget." Said Blaze as she kissed him.

"Oh, Marsh, your parents called earlier. They said that they are coming over to see the trial." Said Sonic.

Marshall nearly dropped his fork, and Julian said, "Mommy and daddy are coming!? Yay!"

"What am I going to tell them? How am I supposed to tell them, that the girl I introduced them to a month ago, that we are together now?" said Marshall.

"Just be honest, Marshy." Said Blaze.

"Alright…" mumbled Marshall.

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang, and Julian ran up the door to answer it.

"HI MOMMY! HI DADDY!" he said as Marshall's mom and step-dad walked in, and so did two other people.

Shadow and Rouge!

"Hey guys!" said Marshall as they went to hug them.

"Hey Jerimiah, how are you?" asked his mother.

"I'm fine, I feel way better since last night." He said as he gave a quick glance at Blaze.

"Hey Shadow, hey Rouge." Marshall said as he looked at them.

"Hey." They both said.

"How is the baby?" asked Marshall.

"We went to the clinic a few days ago, and its going to be a boy!" said Rouge.

Marshall hugged them and said, "What are you going to name him?"

"Shadow Jr." said Shadow.

Marshall chuckled and said, "Well congrats, I am happy for you two."

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" asked Blaze.

"We wanted to be here, incase Marshall got nervous for the trial." Said Christian.

Marshall walked up the stairs and said, "Well, you guys get aquatinted, I'm going to go and get ready." He went up to his room and closed the door…

**2:04 PM**

"There you go." Said Blaze as she tied Marshall's tie. He decided to wear a suit to the trial, and Blaze wore her usual detective clothes; a black skirt and white blouse.

"Thank you." Said Marshall as she finished tying it.

They looked at each other, and gave each other a kiss. They held each other in embrace, Marshall's hand slowly going down Blaze's back. He reached her butt and Blaze blushed, saying "Not now, we have to get going!"

Marshall blushed and said, "I'm sorry, its just that I want to cherish every moment with you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Said Blaze as they held each other.

Marshall mustered some strength, and picked up Blaze and put her on the dresser counter.

"Maybe a quickie" said Blaze.

Blaze's hand drifted to his belt, she took it off and his pants fell to the floor. Marshall's fingers went Blaze's skirt as he proceeded to take it off. He then worked his way to her panties, taking them off as well.

Marshall poked out of his boxers, and proceeded to slowly thrust himself into her.

"Ohh…" they let out a soft moan so no one can hear them.

Marshall slowly went faster and faster, making the dresser shake with every thrust. Marshall's and Blaze's tounges locked onto each other as they kissed with passion. Marshall kept on going faster and faster, letting the moans get louder.

"Don't stop." Said Blaze.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Jerimiah, its your mother, are you ready?" called out Marshall's mom.

"Damn it." said Blaze and Marshall at the same time.

Marshall quickly pulled himself out of Blaze, she went to the bathroom and tried to clean herself up. Marshall quickly put back on his pants and belt and went to open the door.

"Hey mom." He said, a bit sweaty.

"Hey honey, where is Blaze? And why are you sweaty?" she asked.

"Oh, um, Blaze is almost finished getting ready. And I am sweaty because I had to get these pants on." Said Marshall with a fake smile.

"Well come on, we have to get going." Said his mom as they walked down the stairs…

**Meanwhile…**

**Blaze POV**

Damn it! I was so close, maybe after the trial. But for now, I have to clean my self up. I looked at the drawer under the sink, looking for my, 'personal items', when I came across something.

Maybe I should, just in case…

**3 o'clock**

**Boston courthouse**

**News reporter POV**

"And here is the witness!" I said as the camera pointed to a police car. The witness seemed to be a fox, but he had a bag over his head to cover his face. He walked up the steps to the courthouse with G.U.N, agents, detectives, and a few other police officers at his side.

"The trial is expected to start soon. Stay tuned for further updates." I said as I looked into the camera.

**Marshall POV**

"Mr. Mathers, please report to the stand." Said the judge.

I stood up from my seat and went to the box seat. I sat in and looked at Dr. Eggman. He was in a straight jacket, with a muzzle on his face. He looked calm, but crazy at the same time. He had bits and pieces of his moustache pulled out, scratch marks on his chrome dome, and a scar on his eye.

A lawyer went up to me, leaned on the stand a bit, and said, "Mr. Mathers, would you please tell us what happened?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"It was May 22, 2022, I was in the park…"

**1 story later…**

"Then I ran down the tunnel, with this hedgehog chasing me, when I ran into the cops. They told me to get down on the ground, and the hog just vanished in a bright light. Anyway, I was on the floor, when Dr. Eggman came out from the tunnel, and the police officers arrested him." I said as I finished the story.

The judge nodded and said, "Any further questions?"

The lawyer said, "No further questions."

The judge looked at me and said, "Ok Mr. Mathers, take your seat."

I got out of the box and went back to my seat.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

The room went quiet, everyone leaned in and one of them stood up and said, "We, the people of the jury, find Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, guilty of all charges"

Everyone except for Eggman, jumped up and cheered.

"JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED!" chanted everyone.

The judge banged his gavel and said, "Order! Order in the court!"

Everyone quieted and sat back down as he said, "Now, we need to decide his punishment."

The bailiff walked into the court with a big spinner, above it was a sign that said, "Forms of punishment."

"Spin it." said the judge.

The bailiff spind it, and everyone watched closely. After about 20 seconds of spinning, the arrow landed on this.

And I swear to god I am not kidding…

The punishment was, "Death by Gangbang rape."

Eggman fainted and the judge said, "Alright, Eggman, you are sentenced to death by gangbang rape. Hope you enjoy your stay in hell."

The bailiffs carried Eggman out of the courtroom, as everyone cheered…

**Outside…**

"YOU DID IT MARSHALL!" yelled Blaze as she hugged me.

"Way to go man!" said Silver as he patted my back.

"The fat fuck can finally die now!" said Sonic.

I feel so happy…

Justice has been served for Mobius and for the people of Boston. I feel like a hero.

"Good job for putting the bad man away!" said Julian as he hugged me.

"I love you Marshall." said Blaze as she kissed me.

"ohh… I knew you two will be together soon!" said Julian.

"Who is together?" said Shadow, Rouge, Christian, and my mom as they approached us. I set Julian down and Blaze said, "Me and Marshall!"

"Jerimiah!" my mother said. She is WAY too protective of me.

"Calm down Denise, let them be together." Said Christian.

"Yah! Why don't we all go celebrate!" I said as we cheered.

"Oh wait Marshall! I have to tell you something." Said Blaze.

"What?" I asked.

OW!

I felt a sudden pain in my lower back, it quickly left, but my legs gave way…

**Fang POV**

I put my arm around the fuckers neck and stabbed his spine with my syringe.

"FOR EGGMAN!" I screamed as I twisted it, inside of him.

"GAH!" he screamed as I let him go.

Then this purple cat looked at me and said, "YOU FUCKER!"

I quickly took out my gun and…

**Normal POV**

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

Cops quickly fired at Fang the second he took out his gun. The weasel fell down the stairs, rolling into the street. Blood was all over the steps and concrete, as Fang slowly picked up his head from the ground.

SPLAT!

A incoming bus, hit fang, decapitating him, his head rolled onto the floor as all the nearby citizens ran away.

"MARSHALL!" screamed Blaze as she went next to him.

He wasn't breathing or moving.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" screamed everyone as they went to him.

Blaze check his pulse and said, "His heart isn't beating, somebody call 911!"

Amy quickly bent down on Marshall and performed CPR…

**Hospital…**

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Marshall laid on the hospital bed, full of tubes and other life support. Blaze sat next to him, crying as she held his hand. His family right behind her, crying as well.

"Miss Blaze?" said the doctor as he walked in.

"What?" said Blaze as she wiped her eyes.

"I have bad news." He said.

"The needle that stabbed Marshall, was filled with cyanide, chloroform, and other drugs. The possibility of him living is slim to none." Said the doctor as he hung his head low.

Blaze cried more as Amy went to comfort her.

"And that's not it. The needle hit his spine, so if he does make it out alive, he will paralyzed for the rest of his life." Continued the doctor.

"Why Marshall?" cried Blaze as Amy patted her back.

"Don't worry, he will make it." said Amy, tear eyed as well.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The machine flatlined, Blaze got up and screamed "No! No! NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Amy pulled her back from Marshall and said, "Its ok Blaze! He is in a better place now!"

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!" screamed Blaze.

Marshall's friends and family were crying more and more and the long beep continued.

"I'm sorry. He is gone." Said the doctor.

"THIS CANT HAPPEN!" screamed Blaze.

"CALM DOWN BLAZE! I KNOW YOU LOVED HIM! BUT CALM DOWN!" screamed Amy.

"HOW CAN I!? HE HAS LEFT SOMETHING WITH ME!" she said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" said Amy.

Blaze looked at everyone's crying faces and said in a low voice…

"I'm pregnant."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 31**

**…**

**Marshall POV**

It felt like I was on something fluffy, it felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a field of white clouds, nothing but clouds for miles and miles.

Am I…

In heaven?

I tried getting up, but my legs weren't working, as a matter of fact, my I couldn't feel my legs at all!

"Hello." Said a familiar voice.

I looked behind me and my heart jumped, and I was so happy to see him.

Truth…

He looked like a angel, literally, he had the white robe on, a white bucket hat, with a halo on top of it.

"TRUTH!" I said with excitement.

"Hello Marshall. Welcome to heaven!" he said in a calm voice.

"So I'm…"

"Yes, you are dead." He said as he looked down.

"Not quite." Boomed a voice.

We both looked and saw the heavenly gates, golden with a symbols of crosses and the such around it.

Yeah I'm Catholic, you mad?

"Marshall, my son. You are too good of a young man to die." Boomed, what I think was god. I just saw his body, his head was in the clouds, literally.

"Then why did I have to?" I asked as Truth picked me up, my useless legs dangling down.

"Sometimes, the devil wins the fight, me and Truth did everything in our power to stop him, but we failed." He said.

"So, the guy who killed me was the devil?" I asked.

"No, he sold his soul to the devil, so he can get a chance to kill you. But thankfully, one of my angels disguised himself as a human cop, and shot him before he can do anymore harm to the mother of your child." He said.

Wait…

Mother of my child?

I don't have any kids.

Does he mean Blaze?

I mean, I know we, uh, went at it, but is she pregnant?

"Yes son, I mean Blaze." Said god.

"Congrats, daddy." Said Truth.

"She is pregnant, with my child?!" I said.

I'm a dad?

Or was going to be…

"Yes my son, but I have the power to give you another chance." Said God.

"ill take it please!" I begged.

"It comes at a price. You see, when he stabbed you in the back, it severed your spine, if I send you back you cant walk anymore." Said God.

I began to cry, I wanted to run and play with my kid, but I couldn't if I cant walk.

Why me…

"God, sir, what if there was some way that he can walk?" asked Truth.

"Well…" mumbled God.

"Sir, I am willing to give up my place in heaven, so my best friend, can walk and play with his not-yet born child." Said Truth.

He was willing to do that?

For me?

"Truth." I began to say, but he cut me off.

"Don't, Marshall, I want you to be happy." He said with a smile.

God mumbled a bit and said, "OK, Michael Corvick, do you agree to give up your place in heaven, so your friend, Marshall Jerimiah Mathers, can walk again and go back to the mortal world?"

"I agree." Said Truth as he hugged me.

"Ok, Marshall, you have a few minutes to say goodbye to Truth, and Truth, after he leaves, you are going to hell." Said God.

"I understand." Said Truth as he cried a bit.

"I love you, Truth." I said.

"I love you too, Marshall." He said back as he hugged each other.

Our tears fell on each other, I will miss him, and I don't know how I can make it up to him for this.

"Be a good daddy." He said.

"Don't worry, I wont be like my dad." I told him.

"Marshall." Called God.

"Yes." I said as I looked at him.

He took out a hammer and said, "Good luck, and be a good dad."

He picked the hammer up high, and it came right at me.

SMACK!

**Mortal World**

**Blaze POV**

I stared at his lifeless body, holding his hand. Soft tears went down my face as the machine was still flatlining. I was the only one to still stay with him in the hospital, everyone else went back to his house.

"Why did you have to leave?" I said.

Why god why? I loved him, and he loved me. I GOING TO HAVE HIS KID FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHY THIS?!

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The heart monitor began to beat. My heart jumped, the doctor rushed in and said, "What's happening!"

The I.V, tube that was attached to Marshall, began to pump black stuff into the bag. His eyes began to open slowly.

"Blaze…" he said weakly.

"Marshall. Stay with me!" said the doctor.

"I'm fine doc." Said Marshall.

"Marshall." I said as I kissed him.

"Hi Blaze." He said, still weakly.

"I thought I lost you." I told him as we held each other.

"Ill never leave you." He said.

I held him tightly, I loved him and he loved me, I know he will stay with me forever.

"Marshall, can you feel your legs?" asked the doctor.

"Yup." Said Marshall as he wiggled his toes.

"I… have never seen this in my years of being a doctor." He said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Truth… God… they gave me another chance at living, so I can be there when my child is born." He said.

He…

Knows?

"How did you?"

"They told me." He smiled.

I gave him another kiss and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said…

* * *

HA YOU GUYS THINK ILL KILL MARSHALL!  
always a happy ending, always!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 32**

**9 months later…**

**Marshall POV**

"Come on Blaze! Push!" I said as I held her hand.

She has gone into labor, and soon, our first child is going to be born. Shadow and Rouge had their kid about 2 months ago.

Shadow Jr., he was a pure black hedgehog, with crimson eyes like his dad.

And Sonic and Amy had their little girl about 1 week ago.

Sonia, a pink hedgehog with green emerald eyes, like her mother.

Now, here I am, at the birth of my first child.

I held her hand as the doctor went to go look for the baby.

"AAHHH!" screamed Blaze in pain, she nearly broke my hand.

"I see the head! Just a few more pushes!" said the doctor.

"Your doing great, just push some more!" I told her to keep her calm.

"GGGGAAAAHH!" she screamed as she let out a final push.

"WWAAAHHH!" screamed my child as the doctor held him and wrapped him in a little blue blanket.

"It's a boy!" he said.

My heart jumped, I always wanted a son.

Blaze, who was sweating and tired from the labor, asked "Can we see him?"

"Yes." Said the doctor as he gave him to me.

I looked at him, and he was almost a split image of me. With a few differences.

He was a fox, but with his mothers ears, his had nice purple fur, with yellow eyes like his mother.

My son…

You can not imagine the happiness I am feeling right now. No one can.

"Let me see." Said Blaze.

I put my boy next to her and she said, "Looks a lot like his father."

"What are you going to name him?" asked a nurse.

I looked at my son, and at Blaze. She gave me a nod and I said, "Truth, in memory of my best friend."

* * *

**Author POV**

And so you have it. The brown fox and purple cat, they looked at their fox-cat hybrid son with joy. Nothing could make them happier.

And what about the others?

Well…

Not everyone's ending, is happy.

Jet: Was sentenced to death by stoning.

Wave and Storm: Not enough evidence to put them to Jail. They were released, but not soon after, were hit by a bus. Killing them instantly. For real this time too.

Eggman: Well… it was slow and painful.

Silver: He soon retired from M.V.U, and joined G.U.N. He is doing a 10 year tour of duty as we speak.

Tails: He later became a pilot, and a successful one too.

Christian: He became the C.E.O of Paramount Citrus. The company he worked for.

Truth (Marshall's best friend): He was sent to hell. But after getting into multiple fights with Fang, who was also there. The devil reincarnated Truth into someone else. He was reincarnated as…

Morgan Freeman

Fang: The devil got fed up with Fang, due to getting hit by that bus and getting decapitated. Fang had some mental problems, as in mentally challenged, and he was too damn crazy. The Devil reincarnated him as…

George Bush Jr.

Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Marshall, and Blaze: They all moved to California, so they can keep in touch and so their kids can know one another.

So there you have it. My first romance story. Hope you all liked it. What would've been a simple friendship between a detective and witness, was soon changed to them loving each other.

I guess it is true what they say…

Love happens…

When you least expect it.

* * *

***THANKS TO***

My mom's side of the family, for letting me use the computer to type this. My dad's side, well… screw them all.

My fans, for reading this.

My friends, for encouraging me to right.

mT Shadow and TextMessage, for after I read their stories, inspired me to right this.

My baby brother, Julian, for being next to me, and sitting on my lap as I wrote this story.

And to anyone else who liked and read this story!

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

**4 years later…**

**Marshall POV**

I was sitting on my couch, slowly falling asleep. Blaze was at work, and Truth was in bed.

"Daddy?" I heard him say. I looked up and saw my son in the hallway, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes son?" I asked as I got up.

"I cant sleep." He said as he got on the couch with me.

I thought for a moment, and said.

"Come on, I know what will put you to sleep soon." I told him as I picked him up, and carried him to the bed.

"I love it when you carry me." He giggled.

4 years old, and I still carry him.

I laid him on the bed and told him, "This will put you to sleep like that."

"Okay, daddy." He said as he got under the covers.

I cleared my throat and began to sing.

_Some days I sit starin' out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think there's nothin' to live for  
I almost break down and cry_

Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh, so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?

But when I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into his eyes

I watched as he slowly closed his eyes as I continued to sing.

_My baby boy keeps gettin' older  
I watch him grow up with pride  
People make jokes 'cause they don't understand me  
They just don't see my real side_

I act like they don't phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive

But when I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into his eyes, oh, no.

I watched as he struggled to keep awake, to listen to the song. He was so tired, but he wanted to listen to my voice. I rubbed his head a bit as I did the last part.

_But, now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
'Cause my baby knows that his daddy's a soldier  
Nothin' can take him from me._

He was soon asleep. I watched as he softly purred in his sleep, I gave him a kiss on the forehead and got up and went to the door.

"I love you daddy." He said in his sleep.

A tear went down my face, I said, "I love you too, Truth."

* * *

You guys better follow me, cause I plan on making a sequel to this after my NEXT story. PM me if you want me to use your OC, in the sequel. Leave a review!

OH! And leave a review telling me, how you felt about the ending. and the song that Marshall sang to Truth.

i have a picture of Truth, his son, on my deviantart account, 'marshallthefox'.

LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
